De los dos
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Masahiro no se esperaba tener un hijo con Kousuke. La llegada de ese nuevo ser querido llenará de más amor la vida de los dos. [Mpreg]
1. Sorpresa

Hitorijime my hero

[Kousuke Oshiba x Masahiro Setagawa]

Advertencia: Mpreg (hombres pueden quedar embarazados)

Ooooooo

Capítulo 1: Sorpresa

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, corriendo apresurado al baño. Al llegar, se abrazó al inodoro y botó todo lo que había comido para la cena. Se quedó un rato en el piso, tratando de reincorporarse, en la mañana le había pasado lo mismo, Masahiro temía estar enfermándose.

Se levantó del piso y se lavó la boca, asqueado por todo lo que había vomitado. Se mojó toda la cara, sintiéndose un poco más reanimado, y regresó a su habitación para poder dormir.

Al día siguiente, se levantó tranquilo de su cama, al igual que siempre, pero en el momento de ponerse a pie, tuvo un leve mareo. Definitivamente, se estaba enfermando.

Ignorando su reciente mareo, se alistó para irse a la escuela. Desayunó, pero de inmediato lo devolvió, sintiéndose frustrado. No podía enfermarse, sin él, todo sería un desastre en la casa de los Oshiba.

Ya aliviado, salió de su hogar rumbo a su colegio. Cursaba su tercer y último año de preparatoria, donde tenía como compañeros de clase a su mismo grupo de amigos. Pronto sería su graduación y también, pronto cumpliría los 18 años de edad.

Llegó a su salón de clases, donde de inmediato fue recibido por sus amigos. Le alegraba el alma esa situación, estaba agradecido de tener buenos amigos que lo saludaran y estuvieran con él, día a día.

Se sentó en su respectivo puesto, donde estuvo un rato conversando con sus amigos, antes de que el profesor llegara.

Entre medio de una conversación, perdió el hilo de ella, por culpa de un mareo.

—¿Setagawa, estás bien?— preguntó Kensuke, dándose cuenta del repentino cambio de su amigo.

Los demás pusieron atención a ese comentario, y lo miraron preocupados.

—Estás pálido— comentó Hasekura, quien con su seriedad disimulaba su preocupación por quien, a pesar de todo, lo consideraba su amigo y lo estimaba como tal.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen— contestó, sintiéndose incómodo de todas las miradas puestas en él.

Sus amigos le hicieron caso y continuaron conversándole. Excepto Hasekura, quien lo miró detenidamente, dándose cuenta que había algo más.

La llegada del profesor provocó que todos se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos. Kousuke además de ser el profesor de matemáticas, era el profesor a cargo de esa clase.

Masahiro se sonrojó un poco al verlo, le hacía feliz tenerlo cerca. Había sido difícil llevar su relación amorosa al ser ambos profesor y alumno, pero habían logrado salir de todo tipo de problemas. El amor que se tenían era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Kousuke dirigió su mirada hacia Masahiro, y sonrió, provocando que el menor se sonrojara más.

El día pasó normal, hasta la llegada del receso para el almuerzo.

Masahiro se juntó con sus amigos para almorzar en el casino de la escuela. A pesar de la entretenida conversación que comenzaron Kensuke, Shige y los demás, él no pudo llevarles la corriente. La comida estaba empezando a causarle náuseas.

—Setagawa-kun, te ves desanimado— comentó Yoshida, el delegado de la clase.

El mencionado lo miró sorprendido, sin saber qué responder.

—Lo siento— contestó.

—¿Te hizo algo raro ese anciano?— preguntó Shige, refiriéndose a Kousuke, y haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¡No! ¡Nosotros estamos bien!

—¿Hay algo que te inquieta?— preguntó Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello.

—Setagawa, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, lo que sea que esté haciéndote sentir mal, cuéntanos— comentó Kensuke, transmitiéndole confianza.

Él sólo asintió, mirándolos agradecido.

—No se preocupen, es sólo que creo que me estoy enfermando— respondió restándole importancia a las cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó Shige.

—No me he sentido muy bien, he estado con vómitos desde ayer.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos y preocupados. Hasekura sólo alzó una ceja, mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Si te vuelves a sentir así, avísanos de inmediato— comentó Kensuke.

—Incluso si quieres, podemos pedirle a Yunge que cocine hoy— comentó Shige.

—¡No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo!— exclamó agradecido por la preocupación.

Ya logrando calmarlos a todos, los jóvenes continuaron con su almuerzo, excepto Masahiro, quien no fue capaz de comer ningún bocado.

Ya en la tarde, después de clases. Todos se dirigieron a la casa de los Oshiba, para jugar videojuegos y comer la cena.

Masahiro se encargó de preparar la cena, mientras que los demás se dedicaron a jugar.

En el transcurso del tiempo, no habían cambiado mucho las cosas, y para Masahiro, eso estaba bien. Disfrutaba de cocinar, y de hacer quehaceres del hogar, le agradaba compartir con sus amigos, y pasar su tiempo con Kousuke. Le gustaba estudiar, quería terminar su último año de escuela con las mejores calificaciones posibles.

Estaba en plena preparación de la cena, cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado. Se quedó quieto, mirando frustrado hacia las ollas sobre la cocina. Estaba aburrido de toda esa situación, y pensó seriamente que debía ir sí o sí a visitar a un médico.

—Masahiro— escuchó la voz de Kousuke llamarlo.

De inmediato se puso nervioso, no quería preocupar a Kousuke, por lo que ocultó su malestar.

—¿Estás bien?— se paró a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí, sólo tengo un poco de sueño.

Masahiro continuó con la preparación de la cena, fingiendo que nada malo pasaba. El mayor lo miró confundido, le acarició la cabeza y se alejó. Al quedarse solo en la cocina, suspiró aliviado y continuó con lo suyo.

Después de eso, todos cenaron juntos, conversaron un rato, hasta que llegó la hora de que todos se fueran a sus casas.

Masahiro decidió irse al mismo tiempo que su amigos, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de los hermanos Oshiba.

—¿Por qué no te quedarás más rato?— preguntó Kensuke.

—Lo siento, el sueño me está ganando— respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Te iré a dejar a tu casa— anunció Kousuke.

Sin saber cómo negarse, prefirió aceptar.

En el auto de Kousuke, rumbo a su hogar, para evitar conversar con él, fingió tener demasiado sueño, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en la ventana.

«Mañana iré al médico, no puedo seguir así», pensó.

—¿No dormiste bien anoche?— preguntó el mayor al verlo tan silencioso y apegado a la ventana.

Como respuesta bostezó, lo miró atontado, fingiendo que el sueño no le permitía responder a su pregunta.

Ya afuera de los apartamentos, se despidió de su pareja, y entró a su hogar.

Su madre no estaba, todo estaba desordenado. Caminando lentamente, aún mareado, llegó hasta su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama.

—No me puedo enfermar, viviendo así, no puedo molestar a los demás.

Hundido en su angustia, se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, volvió a pasar por lo mismo, vomitó su desayuno y fue atacado por mareos.

Salió de su apartamento, y soltó un gritito de la impresión.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Hasakura?!

El mencionado lo miró frustrado.

—¿Por qué haces tanto problema para todo? No tiene nada de malo que ellos se enteren que no estás bien, ya te han visto enfermo antes.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hasekura suspiró, cambiando su mirada de frustración, a una de preocupación.

—Aunque por lo que pude ver, en realidad tú no estás enfermo.

—¿Eh?

Masahiro fue arrastrado hacia adentro de su apartamento por el otro adolescente.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó confundido.

Hasekura le entregó una bolsa que contenía unos extraños paquetes.

—¿Has escuchado hablar del embarazo masculino?

Masahiro abrió los ojos de la impresión, mirándolo en shock. Rápidamente comprendió ese comentario y miró dentro de bolsa, en ella habían dos paquetes de test de embarazo.

—¡¿Ah?!

—No grites, y úsalos.

—¡Eso no puede ser posible!

—Averígualo, tienes los síntomas de un embarazo, ¿no?

Masahiro comenzó a recordar lo mal que había estado los últimos días, dándose cuenta que era cierto. De inmediato, se fue corriendo al baño para realizar los test.

Hasekura suspiró, caminó tras él, y se quedó esperándolo fuera del baño.

Luego de realizar uno de los test, Masahiro salió del baño, muy ansioso por la espera del resultado.

—¿Estás solo?— preguntó Hasekura.

—Sí. Mi mamá me avisó anoche que regresaría durante el día.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio. Hasekura miró un poco apenado como el rostro de su amigo se estaba llenando de la desesperación poco a poco. Prefirió no decir nada, tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir en esa situación.

—Ya es tiempo— Masahiro rompió el silencio, con una voz muy nerviosa.

Entró al baño, con la mano tiritante, tomó el test de embarazo, su respiración se agitó un montón y sus ojos se pusieron un poco llorosos. Miró el resultado que anunciaba el pequeño objeto, y todo su cuerpo se paralizó y heló.

Hasekura entró al baño, también ansioso por saber. Masahiro miró hacia él, comenzando a botar unas pocas lágrimas, levantó el test de embarazo y se lo mostró.

—Positivo. Me salió positivo.

El otro adolescente lo miró sorprendido.

Masahiro se sentó de rodillas en el piso, completamente impactado.

—Estoy embarazado, estoy embarazado... de Kousuke-san— susurró.

De inmediato, se levantó del piso y se realizó el otro test de embarazo.

Para su sorpresa, ese también salió positivo. Masahiro estaba embarazado.

oooooooo

Hola!

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con mpreg de esta bella pareja :3 espero que les haya gustado! n.n

Los capítulos no serán muy largos y espero no demorar mucho en actualizar.

Nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Colapso

Capítulo 2: Colapso

Masahiro estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que veía en los dos test de embarazo que se había realizado.

No había querido contarle a Kousuke que no se sentía bien para no preocuparlo, y ahora, se enteraba que no estaba enfermo, estaba embarazado.

Se sentó en el piso, aún impactado. Hasekura lo miraba en silencio.

—Sabía que existen hombres que pueden quedar embarazados, pero, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—¿Nunca tuviste clases de sexualidad?

—¡No me refiero a eso! No entiendo el por qué.

—¿Conoces los condones?

—¡¿Por qué hablo esto contigo?!

Hasekura suspiró, y lo miró calmado. Se acercó a él y le ofreció su mano para levantarse. Masahiro lo miró dudoso, tomó su mano y se levantó del suelo.

—No hagas ni pienses ninguna tontería. Sé que estás asustado con todo esto, pero no estás solo.

Masahiro lo miró muy sorprendido, no se esperaba tanta amabilidad de ese muchacho.

—Tienes que contárselo a él— continuó hablando.

—Muchas gracias, Hasekura— sonrió levemente.

El mencionado desvió la mirada con frustración, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar tan bien a otros que no fueran Kensuke.

—Felicidades.

Masahiro se tocó el vientre, aún estaba muy sorprendido con todo lo sucedido, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de emoción al darse cuenta que un bebé estaba formándose dentro de él, un bebé de él y de su amado.

Se alistó un poco y guardó los test de embarazo en un lugar seguro, y junto a Hasekura, se fueron a la escuela.

Llegaron a la preparatoria, entraron a su salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás alumnos. Masahiro se puso tenso cuando vio llegar a Kensuke y los demás. No se sentía capaz de contarle a ninguno, primero debía contárselo a Kousuke.

El transcurso del día pasó tranquilo, hasta la llegada del receso para el almuerzo.

Kousuke entró al salón de clases de Masahiro, donde lo vio sentado y callado, acompañado de sus amigos. Lo invitó a almorzar, llevándoselo a la azotea.

Masahiro dudaba si era lo correcto contarle sobre su embarazo en ese momento, lo mejor sería hacerlo después de clases.

—¿Te irás con nosotros después de clases?— preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Lo siento, tengo que quedarme a revisar unos exámenes. Por eso te llamé ahora, necesitaba verte.

—¿Llegarás a cenar con nosotros?

—Llegaré tarde.

—Ya veo, te guardaré tu parte.

Kousuke miró de reojo a su pareja, quien se veía muy desanimado.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Masahiro se puso nervioso, rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. ¿Mañana podemos irnos caminando juntos?

—Mañana tengo que hablar sobre unos asuntos de la graduación con otro profesores.

—Ya veo…

—La verdad, esta semana tengo mucho que hacer, pero pasado mañana, trataré de terminar antes para que nos vayamos juntos a casa.

El joven asintió, un poco apenado. Le desanimaba ver a su pareja tan ocupado con su trabajo.

Comenzó a pensar en la situación que estaban viviendo. Kousuke ya estaba muy ocupado y estresado con los muchos trabajos que debía hacer, se cuestionó cómo sería su reacción al enterarse que tendrían un hijo.

El receso del almuerzo terminó, todos regresaron a clases.

En el salón de clases, sentado en su puesto, Masahiro abrazó su vientre. No se sentía capaz de contárselo a Kousuke, pero tampoco quería pasar por todo él solo.

Al término de clases, rumbo a casa, mientras Kensuke conversaba animadamente con Shige y los demás, Hasekura se acercó a Masahiro.

—¿Se lo contaste?

—No pude— respondió mirando el suelo. —No puedo decírselo, al menos no esta semana.

Kensuke los miró curioso y se les acercó.

—¿De qué hablan?

—¡De nada!— respondió Masahiro, poniéndose nervioso.

El adolescente más bajito los fulminó con la mirada y decidió retirarse, dejándolos solos.

Luego de eso, llegaron a casa, donde se pusieron a jugar videojuegos.

Masahiro se puso a hacer la cena, pero tenía la cabeza llena de distintos pensamientos que terminó haciendo un total desastre.

Cuando sus amigos vieron que no tendrían una cena decente, decidieron escapar, quedándose en casa, sólo Kensuke, Hasekura y Masahiro.

—¿Por qué siempre que estás mal emocionalmente te sucede esto?— preguntó Hasekura con mucha frustración.

—¿Qué te pasa Setagawa? ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó Kensuke, muy confundido y preocupado con todo.

Masahiro lo miró apenado, sin saber qué decir.

—Deberíamos ir a comer algo de ramen— sugirió Hasekura.

Después de comer algo, cada uno regresó a su respectivo hogar.

Masahiro se acostó sobre su cama, llevó sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició, aún no podía creer que estaba esperando un bebé. Cerró sus ojos, y sumergido en sus pensamientos, le costó quedarse dormido, pero de todas formas lo logró.

Al día siguiente, asistió a clases tranquilamente, evitando el tema con Kousuke. Después de clases, se separó de sus amigos para ir al médico.

Se realizó unos exámenes que le confirmaron su embarazo y le dieron un montón de consejos para cuidarse en aquella etapa de su vida. Con susto y emoción, regresó a su apartamento, donde no había nadie.

Se paró al lado de la puerta, mirando como todo estaba desordenado. Desde pequeño había estado tan solo y desprotegido, para poder sobrevivir había aprendido a una muy corta edad a cocinar y a ser autosuficiente. Por un momento de su vida estuvo a punto de desviarse del camino, pero logró ser rescatado por un héroe que le dio un lugar al cual pertenecer, amor, y ahora una familia.

Tocó su vientre y sonrió, su bebé no pasaría por las mismas cosas que él. Aun si Kousuke al enterarse, no reaccionaba bien, él mismo se las arreglaría para salir adelante.

Al día siguiente, despertó con un mensaje de Kousuke que le pedía que después de clases se fueran juntos a casa. Sonrió emocionado, pero su sonrisa desapareció en el momento que pasó a rozar su vientre con su mano. Se cuestionó si era el momento adecuado de decirle o no, negó con su cabeza, Kousuke seguía estando ocupado con su trabajo, no quería darle más presión, a pesar de que el no poder contarle aún, lo presionaba más a él.

De esa forma pasó una semana, donde Masahiro prefirió evitar el tema, a pesar de que al principio su excusa era no darle más presión a Kousuke, los últimos días había cambiado a miedo que él mismo sentía.

El inicio de una nueva semana llegó. Masahiro se levantó y un fuerte mareo lo obligó a sentarse en su cama. Acarició su vientre y respiró hondo, reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse y asistir al colegio como si nada distinto pasara.

Llegó a su preparatoria, donde se juntó con sus amigos en su salón.

—¿Estás bien? Estás pálido— preguntó Hasekura con voz baja.

Masahiro debía admitir que le asustaba un poco el ver a ese adolescente tan preocupado por él, pero a la misma vez, le hacía sentir agradecido y feliz.

Toda la ansiedad y presión se estaban mezclando en Masahiro. La repentina noticia de su embarazo, el ver a Kousuke tan ocupado y no ser capaz de decírselo, el miedo de cómo podría reaccionar, la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera pasar después, todo se estaba acumulando, y en cualquier momento lo harían colapsar.

Tuvieron clases de gimnasia antes del receso del almuerzo, donde los obligaron a trotar alrededor de una cancha.

Fue al finalizar la última vuelta, que Masahiro comenzó a ver que todo su alrededor se movía. Se detuvo, llevando su mano a su cabeza, su grupo de amigo se detuvieron también, mirándolo preocupados.

Pensó que era un simple mareo, pero al mirar a sus amigos, se alteró al ver como su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa. Escuchó murmullos a su alrededor, sabía que sus amigos le estaban hablando, pero no lograba comprender lo que decían.

Empezó a sentir muchas ganas de sentarse en cualquier lugar, incluso el suelo. No alcanzó a hacer ningún movimiento, cuando sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse y vio todo su alrededor teñirse de negro.

—¡Setagawa!— escuchó gritar a Kensuke, y todo se fue a negro, perdiendo la consciencia.

Hasekura alcanzó agarrar su cuerpo, antes de que cayera desmayado al piso. Junto a sus demás amigos, lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Masahiro continuó inconsciente por un rato. El receso del almuerzo comenzó, y de inmediato, Kensuke le avisó a su hermano lo que había pasado.

Finalmente, Masahiro despertó. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, mirando confundido el lugar. Recordó lo que había pasado y que se había desmayado. Llevó su mano a su cabeza, le dolía y sentía su cuerpo pesado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Kousuke a su lado. Moviéndose lentamente, lo miró, tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Bien. ¿Y los demás?

—Les dije que fueran a almorzar.

Masahiro se quedó en silencio, mirándolo nervioso. Tal vez lo correcto era decirle de una vez por todas sobre su embarazo.

oooooo

Hola!

Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia y a quienes dejaron review! me alegraron mucho, gracias!

Hasta la próxima actualización! :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


	3. Felicidad

Capítulo 3: Felicidad

Kousuke sentía que algo raro pasaba, por lo que estaba preocupado. Desde hace varios días que había visto a Masahiro comportarse distinto, como si algo ocultara.

Terminó su clase y comenzó el receso, saliendo del salón rumbo a la sala de profesores, mientras todos los alumnos salían directo a comer sus almuerzos.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores, vio con sorpresa, como su hermano menor lo esperaba afuera, mirándolo angustiado.

—¡Setagawa se desmayó!

Sin importarle nada más, se fue junto a su hermano a la enfermería.

Al llegar allí, vio que los amigos de su hermano y de su novio estaban reunidos, muy preocupados por el último, quien estaba durmiendo sobre una camilla de la enfermería.

Le pidió a todos que se fueran a comer, que no perdieran el receso del almuerzo. No muy convencidos, obedecieron, dejándolo solo con el joven durmiente.

Se acercó a Masahiro y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza y cariño. El verlo de esa manera, no hacía más que confirmarle que algo raro pasaba con él.

Se quedó a su lado, viéndolo dormir y cuidándolo. Hasta que finalmente, el muchacho despertó.

Masahiro se puso muy nervioso, sabía que debía contarle a Kousuke sobre su embarazo, sin importar cual pudiera ser su reacción. Él era el padre del bebé que esperaba, se merecía saberlo, y además, ya no podía seguir aguantando la ansiedad que ocultarle esa verdad le provocaba.

—¿De cuándo que no te has sentido bien?— preguntó Kousuke.

—Desde la semana pasada.

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho? Te llevaré con el médico, después de clases.

—No es necesario. Ya fui.

Kousuke alzó una ceja, mirándolo confundido.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me has contado esas cosas?

—No quería preocuparte— respondió Masahiro, tratando de no mirarlo a la cara.

—Me preocupas más de esta manera. No me ocultes estas cosas, creí que ya habíamos superado nuestro problema con la comunicación.

—Kousuke-san, hay algo muy importante que tengo que contarte— se atrevió a decir.

El mencionado lo miró con sorpresa, y un poco asustado por sus palabras.

Masahiro se sentó firme sobre la camilla, mirándolo a la cara. Kousuke tenía razón, con el tiempo de relación que llevaban, ya habían superado el problema de la poca comunicación que tantos conflictos les había causado en el pasado. Ahora todo era distinto, tenía que serlo.

Masahiro llevó sus manos a su vientre, sin dejar de mirarlo, se llenó de valor para poder hablar.

—Kousuke-san, estoy embarazado. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Kousuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo la noticia como un gran golpe en el pecho. Miró a su pareja, quien había bajado la mirada y había empezado a tiritar de los nervios.

—Debí habértelo contado antes, lo lamento— comentó Masahiro, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Cierto, debiste hacerlo— comentó acercándose hacia él y sentándose a su lado en la camilla.

Kousuke, sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo atrapó en un gran abrazo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Vamos a ser padres?— preguntó el adulto emocionado, con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Masahiro al escucharlo, lo miró cara a cara, sorprendiéndose por completo. El mayor estaba reteniendo sus lágrimas.

—¿Pensabas que iba a reaccionar mal?

—Tenía miedo de que esto te hiciera sentir más presionado, digo, estás tan ocupado en tu trabajo, ya tienes muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparte.

—Idiota, estoy muy feliz. Tú eres quien se llevará la parte más pesada.

—Pero también estoy muy feliz.

—¿Estuviste todo este tiempo preocupado por si decírmelo o no, y pasando por todo tú solo?

—Lo siento…

—Deja de disculparte— reclamó y le besó la frente— ya no tienes que angustiarte por cosas así, estás conmigo.

—Kousuke-san… — lo nombró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Kousuke sonrió y lo abrazó contra su pecho, permitiéndole llorar.

—Igual iremos a médico después de clases, necesito asegurarme que tú y nuestro hijo están bien.

Masahiro calmó su llanto y asintió con su cabeza, mirándolo sonriente.

Cumpliendo lo dicho, después de clases, los dos fueron a un centro médico, donde revisaron e hicieron una ecografía a Masahiro, tenía seis semanas de embarazo y estaba estable, pero no debía pasar por más tensiones.

Luego de eso, caminaron de vuelta a casa, sin decir nada, hasta que Kousuke rompió el silencio.

—¿Le contaste a Ken y al señorito sobre esto?

—Sólo a Hasekura.

—Sí que se han vuelto cercanos.

—Debo contárselo a Oshiba, y no sé si también deba contárselo a los demás.

—Es decisión tuya, si me necesitas a tu lado para contarles, estaré ahí.

—Gracias— sonrió.

Kousuke se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, asustándolo un poco.

—Yo soy quien debe dar las gracias.

—¿De qué?— preguntó confundido, el mayor le acarició una mejilla.

—Vas a darme un hijo, Masahiro, voy a tener un hijo contigo. De verdad estoy muy feliz.

El joven lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió. También se sentía muy feliz y agradecido.

Llegaron a casa, donde Hasekura y Kensuke los esperaban.

—Lamento interrumpirlos— comentó Kousuke con burla, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Hasekura.

—¿Dónde estaban?— preguntó Kensuke.

Masahiro se quedó helado, quería contárselo a su amigo, pero no sabía cómo. Kousuke se paró a su lado, y lo abrazó por el hombro.

—Tenemos algo que contarles— anunció, poniendo nervioso a su novio.

Hasekura al ver lo nervioso que estaba Masahiro, supo de inmediato a que se referían.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Kensuke confundido.

Kousuke sonrió, abrazando más a su pareja.

—Vamos a tener un hijo. Masahiro está embarazado.

Kensuke abrió la boca del asombro, y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

—¡¿Voy a tener un sobrino?!— exclamó y corrió a abrazarlos.

Hasekura sonrió ante la reacción de su pareja. Miró como el rostro nervioso de Masahiro, pasó a uno calmado, y se sintió aliviado por él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había estado muy preocupado por su amigo.

—¡Genial! ¡Felicidades, hermano, Setagawa!

Luego de recibir con alegría la noticia. Masahiro se encargó de hacer la cena, a pesar de que Kousuke había tratado de impedírselo, él alegó que se sentía bien.

Después de comer la cena. Masahiro le mostró a Kensuke los documentos que confirmaban su embarazo y las ecografías que mostraban como apenas un pequeñito ser se estaba empezando a formar dentro de él. Su tamaño era como el de una almendra, aun así, Kensuke se emocionó al ver las imágenes.

Mientras tanto, Kousuke los observaba sonriente, cuando Hasekura se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto?— preguntó.

El mayor lo miró comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—Ya está por graduarse, si quiere estudiar algo después de tener al bebé, le daré todo mi apoyo. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que los embarazos en hombres son complicados.

—Tiene mi apoyo y el de Kensuke, también— dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa que no quiso mirar de vuelta. —No hay que dejarlo solo, ni que pase por preocupaciones innecesarias.

—Tienes razón. Cuento con ustedes— sonrió agradecido.

Hasekura suspiró frustrado y se alejó de él, acercándose a los dos muchachos.

Kousuke miró hacia Masahiro y sonrió con cariño. Estaba feliz y emocionado de tener un hijo con la persona que amaba. Iba a darlo todo por ellos, iba a velar por el bienestar de Masahiro y del bebé que venía en camino.

oooooo

Hola!

Un montón de gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, y por sus hermosos comentarios! Debido a que me demoré demasiado en actualizar, subiré seguido el capítulo 4

Gracias por leer!


	4. Deseo

Capítulo 4: Deseo

Estaba en su cuarto, tranquilamente dormido sobre su cama. Desde que había logrado contarle a Kousuke sobre su embarazo, se había sentido liberado de un gran peso, toda su ansiedad había sido eliminada, pero los sintomas normales del embarazo, vivían atacándolo todavía.

Masahiro escuchó sonar la alarma de su celular, pero tenía tanto sueño que la ignoró, se acomodó en la cama, siguiendo durmiendo. Fue media hora después que se dio cuenta lo que había hecho.

Se levantó de golpe, mirando espantado la hora, llegaría tarde a clases si no se apresuraba en alistarse. Un mareo lo atacó y recordó las palabras de los doctores que lo habían atendido, no podía pasar tensiones, enojos, angustia, preocupaciones, debía estar calmado.

 _«Pero allá no saben que estoy embarazado, sólo Kousuke-san, Oshiba y Hasekura»_ , pensó.

Llevó sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició, no quería que su bebé creciera mal, tenía claro que debía cuidarse.

Salió de su casa con tranquilidad, si llegaba tarde, aceptaría el regaño. Deseaba realmente que pasaran pronto las semanas en las que vivía con náuseas y mareos.

Llegó a su colegio, donde se encontró con Kousuke en la entrada recibiendo a los estudiantes. Dándose cuenta que había llegado justo a la hora.

—Es inusual que no llegues temprano, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Kousuke al verlo pasar por su lado.

—Me quedé dormido…

—Es comprensible— le acarició la cabeza, mirándolo con cariño.

—Iré ya a clases, nos vemos en el receso— comentó sonrojándose.

Kousuke asintió y sonrió.

El resto del día transcurrió normal. Era el mes de diciembre, quedaban muy pocos meses para la graduación, la cual sería en marzo. Navidad y año nuevo estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al finalizar las clases, Masahiro esperó a Kousuke para irse con él a casa, en la entrada de la escuela.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?— preguntó el mayor al llegar.

—No, vamos.

Se fueron caminando, pasando por las tiendas de la ciudad, las cuales estaban decoradas con adornos navideños.

—Ya quiero que sea navidad, necesito esa semana de descanso antes de los exámenes— comentó Kousuke.

—¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?— preguntó mirando animado las vitrinas de las tiendas, hasta que sintió la mano de su pareja en su vientre.

—Ya tengo el mejor regalo de la vida.

Masahiro se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mirándolo muy avergonzado.

—¿Pasarás la navidad con nosotros, verdad?— preguntó el adulto.

El adolescente asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, las últimas navidades también las había pasado con la familia Oshiba. Su madre solía pasar esas festividades en su trabajo o con sus clientes, cuando pequeño siempre las había pasado solo.

Luego de seguir mirando un poco más las vitrinas de las tiendas, los dos retomaron su camino a casa.

Al llegar, Masahiro se encargó de preparar ramen como cena. Al rato después, Kensuke junto a Hasekura y sus amigos llegaron para comerla todos juntos.

Fue después de comer que Masahiro empezó a sentirse mal. Corrió hacia el baño donde vomitó todo. Kousuke y Kensuke, rápidamente llegaron donde él.

—¿Estás bien, Setagawa?— preguntó Kensuke muy preocupado.

—Sí, pero el olor del ramen me dio asco después de comerlo— respondió, mirando el suelo con frustración.

Kousuke soltó una risita y le acarició la espalda.

—Las náuseas son normales, pero ya pasarán, todavía recuerdo a mamá cuando estaba embarazada de Ken, no le duraron mucho— comentó animando a su pareja.

—Kousuke-san… ¿fumaste?— preguntó Masahiro, mirándolo asqueado.

—En el patio, ya no fumaré más dentro de casa.

—El olor se quedó en tu ropa… — comentó haciendo una arcada, y aferrándose al inodoro para volver a vomitar.

—¡Ve a cambiarte, hermano!— reclamó Kensuke.

Al rato después, Kousuke se cambió de ropa, y acostó a Masahiro en su cama para que descansara.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

El adolescente lo miró apenado, negando con su cabeza.

—Sigo sintiendo asco, me siento extraño.

Kousuke se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo con preocupación. Le acarició la cabeza, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Masahiro sonrió y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por lo relajante que era el toque de su pareja, hasta quedarse dormido.

Los días siguieron pasando con normalidad, las náuseas y mareos de Masahiro habían comenzado a disminuir, pero no sus ganas de dormir más.

La navidad llegó y Masahiro la pasó junto a la familia Oshiba, recibiendo y dando regalos, con ellos se sentía de verdad parte de una familia.

Durante el día del 25 de diciembre, Hasekura visitó a Kensuke, siendo recibido con cariño por parte de la madre de su novio, Miho Oshiba. Quien sabía de relación de ellos dos.

Mientras todos conversaban animadamente de distintos temas. Masahiro se acercó a una ventana y comenzó a mirar el cielo nublado de invierno.

Le alegraba ser parte de esa familia, le hacía muy feliz tener un lugar al cual pertenecer, abrazó su vientre con cariño, su bebé tendría unos padres que lo amarían muchísimo, le daría a su hijo todo el amor y protección que él nunca tuvo de pequeño.

Sin poder evitarlo, unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Trató de pasar desapercibido, secándolas de inmediato, pero Kousuke se acercó a él en el momento exacto.

—¿Qué sucede, Masahiro?

—Nada…

—Si te sientes mal tienes que decírmelo.

—Lo sé, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando en lo feliz que estoy de haberte conocido.

Kousuke lo miró sorprendido, Masahiro se quedó en silencio unos segundos analizando lo que había dicho, cuando se percató de sus palabras, se sonrojó por completo. Fue tomado de la mano por su pareja, siendo arrastrado hasta un pasillo, alejado de los demás.

Kousuke abrazó a Masahiro y lo besó en los labios, el más joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero rápidamente correspondió el beso.

Se besaron por unos largos minutos, dejándose llevar.

A la semana siguiente, el año nuevo llegó. La familia Oshiba celebró junto a Masahiro y Hasekura. El primer día del año, asistieron todos juntos a un templo para pedir deseos y bendiciones.

Kousuke y Masahiro se separaron del resto, luego de rezar, caminaron hacia un sector del templo donde no transcurría casi ninguna persona.

—¿Qué deseaste?

—Eso no se dice, Kousuke-san.

—¿Quién dictó esa regla de que no se puede decir?

Masahiro soltó una risita, mirando a su pareja con cariño. Acarició su vientre, su mayor deseo era que su bebé naciera sano.

—Por cierto, Masahiro, ¿has pensado en algún nombre para el bebé?

El nombrado lo miró sorprendido y asintió con su cabeza.

—Sí, si es niño quiero que se llame Kyousuke.

—¿Ese nombre, en serio? Se parece mucho al mío— comentó con una risita frustrada.

—Por eso— sonrió— y si es niña, quiero que se llame Kaori.

—Me gusta ese.

—Oshiba Kaori, me gusta como suena.

Kousuke detuvo su andar y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

—Me gustan ambos nombres, tienen mi aprobación— comentó en su oído, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Masahiro sonrió con ternura y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego de eso, se reunieron con los demás para marcharse del templo.

Caminando entre ellos, rumbo a casa, Masahiro se sentía feliz y protegido, deseaba lo mismo para su bebé que crecía poco a poco. Definitivamente, iba a dar todo de sí mismo para que su bebé naciera bien.

ooooo

Hola otra vez!

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, hasta la próxima actualización!

Nos estamos leyendo!


	5. Amigos

Capítulo 5: Amigos

Con el mes de enero iniciado, las clases comenzaron con tranquilidad.

Todos los estudiantes de tercer año se dedicaban a estudiar para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Masahiro, a pesar de que no ingresaría a la universidad debido a su embarazo, estudiaba de todas formas, lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Reunidos en la casa de los Oshiba, Kensuke junto a Shige y Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello, no hacían nada más que posponer la reunión de estudio por la que se habían juntado ese día.

Yoshida, el delegado de la clase, les pedía a cada momento que se pusieran serios, pero era cruelmente ignorado. Mientras que Masahiro, no podía evitar preocuparse por los irresponsables de sus amigos.

—¡Oigan, déjense de jugar y hagan lo que tienen que hacer!— exclamó.

—No te alteres, idiota— escuchó a Hasekura reclamarle.

Kensuke miró preocupado a Masahiro.

—Está bien, Setagawa, pero no te exaltes, no es bueno para ti— comentó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo, Setagawa?— preguntó Shige con confusión.

El adolescente embarazado llevó una mano a su frente.

 _«Estos tontos, dan comentarios muy obvios»,_ pensó con frustración.

—Kensuke, te explicaré lo que no entiendes, ven— dijo Hasekura sonriéndole.

—¡Explícame también!— pidió Shige.

—¡Y a mí también!— pidió Yamabe.

Masahiro los miró frustrado, decidiendo retirarse un momento de la habitación para evitar seguir pasando rabias.

—¿Qué le pasa a Setagawa? Últimamente se enoja por todo— preguntó Yamabe.

Kensuke se tensó con la pregunta, comenzando a reír torpemente.

—Nada, nada. Siempre ha sido así.

Shige lo miró serio y no muy convencido, hasta que sintió la mirada de Hasekura sobre él.

—Se acercan los exámenes, es normal que esté irritado— comentó Hasekura sin ninguna expresión.

Shige prefirió ignorar el comentario, y dedicarse a lo suyo.

Masahiro, fuera de la habitación, caminó rumbo a buscar a Kousuke, quien se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentado en el sofá, revisando unas pruebas.

—Kousuke-san… — lo llamó, sentándose a su lado.

El mencionado detuvo lo que hacía y lo miró con cariño.

—En cuanto termine con esto, te daré atención.

—No lo digas así— se quejó sonrojándose.

Kousuke sonrió animado y le acarició la cabeza. Miró a los ojos a su pareja, quien lo miraba con tranquilidad y relajándose con su toque. Dejó las pruebas arriba de una mesa, y lo abrazó, atrayéndolo a su pecho.

—Kousuke-san…— se quejó, pero de inmediato fue acallado por un beso en sus labios.

Se dejó besar por su pareja, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el habla de alguien externo.

—¡Setagawa, ¿qué harás de cenar?!— escucharon decir a Shige, quien venía entrando a la sala de estar.

Masahiro se separó de Kousuke, pero él lo tomó de los hombros y le dio otro beso más, justo frente a los ojos de Shige, quien quedó mirándolos estupefacto.

Kensuke y los demás habían llegado también, quienes miraron con normalidad como Kousuke había besado al adolescente.

 _«Aún no me acostumbro, es imposible»,_ pensó Shige, mirando a la feliz pareja con mucha irritación.

—¡Kousuke-san!— reclamó Masahiro, separándose de él y acercándose a sus amigos.

—¿Puedes cocinar?¿No tienes problemas?— preguntó Kensuke, desde que se había enterado del embarazo de su amigo, no podía evitar preocuparse por cualquier cosa.

—Por supuesto que sí, haré katsudon— respondió animado.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, Oshiba— respondió mirando un poco nervioso a sus amigos, quienes los miraban confundidos.

—¿Estás enfermo, Setagawa?— preguntó Yoshida.

—¡No, estoy muy bien!

Masahiro evitó la conversación, huyendo hacia la cocina. Sus amigos lo miraron confundidos, mientras que Kousuke continuó revisando pruebas.

—Oigan muchachos, ¿saben qué fecha importante se viene?— comentó Kensuke.

Sus amigos y su novio lo miraron atentos.

—¿San Valentín?— preguntó Shige.

—Dentro de este mes.

—Y no es como si para ti fuera importante… — comentó Yamabe.

—¡¿Ah?!— se quejó Shige.

—¿El cumpleaños de Setagawa?— preguntó tímidamente Yoshida.

—¡Exacto!— contestó Kensuke.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?!— exclamaron Shige y Yamabe.

—El 15 de enero— respondió Kousuke, terminando de revisar sus pruebas y levantándose del sofá.

—¡Eso es este fin de semana!

—Queremos hacerle una sorpresa. Vayamos a mi habitación, Setagawa puede venir y escucharnos— comentó Kensuke.

Todos los adolescentes aceptaron y se fueron a su habitación

Kousuke se quedó en la sala de estar, sonriendo y observando hacia el lugar al cual se habían marchado los jóvenes. La imagen de la primera vez que vio a Masahiro vino a su cabeza, se sentía feliz de que aquel niño solitario tuviese buenos amigos.

En la habitación de Kensuke, comenzaron a anotar en un cuaderno todas las ideas posibles para la celebración del cumpleaños de Masahiro.

—¿Qué podríamos regalarle?— comentó Yoshida.

 _«Ropa grande y muchas cremas»,_ pensó Hasekura, pero sabía bien que no podía decirlo en voz alta.

El grupo de amigos se dedicó a elegir cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Masahiro, olvidándose por completo de seguir estudiando.

Llegó el día domingo, 15 de enero. Masahiro se despertó y sentó en su cama, acariciando su vientre.

—Buenos días— dijo con una sonrisa al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de él.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación. Su madre que estaba en la sala de estar, lo miró sonriente y se acercó a él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Masahiro!— exclamó abrazándolo.

El nombrado se quedó impactado por unos segundos, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Es cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños…

—¿Lo habías olvidado?

Masahiro desvió la mirada, y un poco avergonzado, asintió con su cabeza. Su madre, Megumi Setagawa, sólo soltó una risita divertida.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—No, pensaba ir a la casa de Oshiba.

—Diviértete, ¿sí? No bebas mucho alcohol.

—Yo no bebo alcohol… — contestó mirándola con frustración, ella sólo se dedicó a reír animadamente. _«Y aunque así fuera, no puedo hacerlo»,_ pensó mirando su vientre.

Miró hacia su madre y pensó que lo mejor era contarle pronto sobre su noviazgo con un hombre 12 años mayor que él, que además era su profesor, después de todo, su embarazo no era algo que podía ocultar, en especial cuando su pancita tarde o temprano comenzaría a crecer.

Se dedicó a ordenar un poco todo antes de salir de casa. Se despidió de su madre y salió rumbo a la casa de la familia Oshiba.

Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando se encontró en la calle a Hasekura, quien tenía una mirada de enfado.

—¿Qué sucedió, Hasekura?— preguntó Masahiro un poco asustado.

—Vayamos a comprar al supermercado, la tía olvidó unas cosas.

—¿Eh? Está bien.

En realidad, Hasekura había perdido el juego de piedra, papel y tijeras contra sus amigos. El perdedor debía entretener a Masahiro mientras los demás seguían preparando la casa para la sorpresa.

Llegaron al supermercado, donde después de dar unas vueltas consiguiendo las cosas faltantes, terminaron en el sector de frutas y verduras.

—¿Cuál se ve mejor?— comentó Masahiro comparando dos tomates.

—Son iguales— comentó Hasekura.

—No lo son…

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Hasekura suspiró.

—¿Te has sentido bien?— preguntó cambiando el tema.

Masahiro se quedó mirándolo confundido. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Sí— respondió llevando sus manos a su vientre.

Hasekura se sonrojó un poco, rápidamente desvió la mirada. Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, era un mensaje que le informaba que ya era hora de que regresaran a casa. Compraron lo correspondiente y se fueron del supermercado.

Llegaron a casa, Hasekura se quedó detrás de Masahiro, dejándolo pasar primero. En el momento en que el adolescente embarazado entró a la sala de estar, un montón de serpentina saltó en su cara.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Setagawa!— escuchó a sus amigos gritar, junto a Kousuke y Miho, quedando completamente impactado.

—¿Ah? Esto… Yo— balbuceó confundido, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez en su vida que le hacían una sorpresa como esa.

—¿Masahiro?— lo nombró Kousuke, preocupado. El mencionado volvió en sí y se percató que tenía las mejillas mojadas con lágrimas, estaba llorando.

—Muchas gracias, no me esperaba nada de esto— dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, pero le era imposible, estaba muy emocionado con la sorpresa.

Miho sonrió con ternura, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Felicidades, Setagawa-chan— dijo con voz maternal. El nombrado la abrazó de vuelta, le tenía mucho cariño a esa mujer, en ella podía ver el ejemplo de una verdadera madre.

Luego del abrazo, Masahiro sopló las velas del pastel.

—¡Recuerda pedir tu deseo!— escuchó decir a Kensuke.

Miró el pastel, pensó en el bebé que se formaba dentro de él y pidió su deseo.

Después de un rato compartiendo con sus amigos. Llegó la hora de abrir los regalos.

—Este es de parte de nosotros, Setagawa— mencionó Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello. Shige y Yoshida, el delegado de la clase, asintieron con su cabeza.

—Gracias, muchachos, ¿puedo abrirlo ahora?— dijo Masahiro sonriéndoles, de paso, haciendo sonrojar a Shige.

—¡Por supuesto!— respondió el joven sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

Masahiro abrió su regalo. Los muchachos le habían regalado un abrigo negro.

Los demás también entregaron sus regalos, incluyendo Hasekura, quien le regaló un set de cremas extra humectantes.

Masahiro entendió la razón de ese regalo y lo agradeció, pero sus amigos que desconocían de su embarazo, comenzaron a reír animadamente.

—¿Por qué cremas, Hasekura? ¿Acaso Setagawa es una chica? ¿Estás preocupado por su piel?— se burlaron Shige y Yamabe.

 _«En realidad sí está preocupado por mi piel»,_ pensó Masahiro irritándose con la risa de sus amigos.

—Bien, me toca a mí— dijo Kousuke logrando que los adolescentes se callaran, y acercándose a su pareja. Le entregó un pequeño sobre y le besó la mejilla frente a todos.

Miho sonrió con ternura, a pesar de que no sabía de la relación de ellos dos, tenía sus sospechas.

—Gracias, Kousuke-san— dijo Masahiro, sonrojado, y abrió su regalo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió conmovido. El regalo era una pulsera de plata con piedras verdes, la cual tenía un colgante en el que salían dibujadas dos manos pequeñas.

Kousuke tomó la pulsera y la colocó en la muñeca de su pareja, quien le sonrió con cariño.

Después de la entrega de regalos, siguieron celebrando entre todos.

Masahiro miró hacia sus amigos y sonrió con alegría. No se había esperado aquella sorpresa por su cumpleaños, ni tanto cariño por parte de ellos, estaba muy agradecido de tenerlos a su lado. Miró hacia su vientre y pensó que lo mejor sería contarles sobre su embarazo.

Comió un poco de pastel y al encontrarlo delicioso, se dejó llevar hasta comerse con rapidez toda su porción. Al rato después, comenzó a sentirse un poco mal.

Llevó su mano a su boca, y se fue en dirección al baño. Kousuke al notarlo, se fue tras él.

Shige, quien se había percatado de ellos, los siguió hasta el baño, sin que se dieran cuenta.

Masahiro ya en el baño, vomitó todo lo que había comido. Kousuke se acercó a él y le acarició la espalda. Debido a la prisa que habían tenido, la puerta la habían dejado abierta.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó Kousuke.

—Estoy aburrido de las náuseas, no me gusta vomitar.

—Tranquilo, en el cuarto mes ya no las tendrás seguido.

—No debí dejarme llevar con el pastel.

—Ya te quiero ver con tus antojos y cambios de humor— comentó riendo.

Masahiro lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿A qué se refieren?— escucharon decir a una voz masculina.

Ambos miraron hacia el dueño de la voz, quien los miraba muy confundido, pero comprendiendo muy bien todo lo que habían hablado.

—Shige— lo nombró Masahiro, comenzando a sentirse muy nervioso.

Quería contarle a sus amigos sobre su embarazo, pero aún no se sentía preparado.

oooooo

Hola!

Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia!

Hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Opiniones

Capítulo 6: Opiniones

Shige había seguido a Masahiro y a Kousuke al baño, donde escuchó la extraña conversación que los dos estaban teniendo.

—¿A qué se refieren?— se atrevió a preguntar, interrumpiéndolos.

Masahiro lo miró impactado, poniéndose muy pálido y nervioso. Kousuke lo miró sorprendido, pero manteniéndose calmado.

Shige había escuchado bien la conversación, y había entendido bien todo, no era idiota. A pesar de eso, le costaba digerir la imprevista noticia de que su amigo esperaba un bebé.

—Shige, hay algo que tengo que contarles— logró decir Masahiro, conteniendo sus nervios.

Después de eso, los tres fueron a la sala de estar, donde estaban Kensuke, Hasekura y los demás. Miho ya había ido a su habitación a dormir, dejando a los jóvenes festejar tranquilamente.

Al ver el rostro serio de los tres, Kensuke y Hasekura se imaginaron lo que sucedía. Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello, y Yoshida, el delegado de la clase, los miraron con atención, muy confundidos por el gran cambio en el ambiente. Shige se paró al lado de ellos dos, mientras que Masahiro se paró frente a los tres para enfrentarlos.

—Hay algo importante que no les he contado, y sé que ya es momento de que lo haga.

Yamabe y Yoshida asintieron con sus cabezas, permitiéndole continuar, y en cuanto a Shige, él sólo frunció el ceño, esperándose lo que ya sabía.

—Estoy embarazado, Kousuke-san y yo tendremos un hijo.

Los ojos y boca de sus dos amigos que no tenían idea de nada, se abrieron con fuerza. Shige apretó los dientes con rabia y bajó la mirada.

—Vaya, esto es sorprendente— comentó Yoshida llevando sus manos a su boca— pero, felicidades.

—Ahora sí serás una mamá de verdad— comentó Yamabe soltando una risita— felicidades.

Masahiro los miró con sorpresa y sonrió.

—¿En serio se lo toman tan bien?— dijo Shige con voz dura. Sus amigos lo miraron asustados— ¿Qué pasará con tus estudios y tu futuro?

Kousuke apretó el puño, aquello era algo que también le preocupaba, pero no quería más tensiones en su pareja.

Masahiro miró comprensivo a Shige, llevó sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició.

—Cuando nazca retomaré mis estudios— respondió.

—Será más difícil, ¿tienes la idea de la gran responsabilidad que es un hijo?

—Lo sé muy bien, y es por este bebé que me esforzaré.

—Pero, tu futuro… todo será más difícil con ese bebé.

—Mi hijo es mi presente y mi futuro. Él o ella ya está creciendo dentro de mí, no obtendré nada si comienzo a pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Kousuke tocó el hombro de Masahiro, parándose al lado de él.

—Además, Masahiro no está solo en esto, yo lo apoyaré en todo, y juntos daremos lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

Shige miró al mayor con molestia.

—¡Tú, anciano! ¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a uno de tus estudiantes?

Kousuke sonrió con irritación, iba a responderle, pero su joven pareja lo tomó de la muñeca, y se adelantó en hablar.

—No trates así a Kousuke-san, esto es responsabilidad de los dos, y te pido que ya no opines nada más.

Shige miró apenado a Masahiro, quien tenía un semblante serio, miró a su alrededor, sus amigos Yamabe y Yoshida lo miraban nerviosos y preocupados. Se sintió culpable, no quería de nuevo pasar por la misma situación de cuando se enteró de la relación de su amigo y su profesor. Miró hacia Hasekura y Kensuke, quienes observaban todo en silencio. Soltó un suspiro y miró nuevamente hacia su amigo embarazado.

—No lo puedo creer, Setagawa.

—Yo tampoco podía— contestó cambiando su semblante a uno relajado— pero ahora sé que mi vida ha cambiado, y que voy a darlo todo por la felicidad de mi bebé.

Shige se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con ganas de terminar la discusión, no tenía nada más que opinar, por más que estimara a ese muchacho, no podía hacer nada más por él que darle su apoyo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un sollozo.

Ambos adolescentes miraron sorprendidos, como Yamabe y Yoshida tenían el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Serás una gran madre, Setagawa— comentó Yamabe.

—Te daremos todo nuestro apoyo— prometió Yoshida.

Masahiro sonrió conmovido, Shige miró frustrado a sus amigos y luego suspiró.

—Tienen razón— murmuró y miró de frente a su amigo— yo también te daré mi apoyo, aunque me cueste aceptar que te hayas embarazado de ese viejo— afirmó.

—Shige…— contestó mirándolo sorprendido.

—Perdón por mis palabras, estoy muy impactado.

Masahiro soltó una risita y asintió, mirando comprensivo a su amigo.

—¡Abrazo grupal!— exclamó Kensuke, arrastrando a su novio hacia los demás, y abrazándolos a todos.

Los seis amigos se abrazaron y rieron animadamente. A excepción de Hasekura, quien miraba hacia un rincón con deseos de que ese momento terminara, y de Shige, quien se sentía bastante avergonzado por todo.

Kousuke miró entretenido la escena y soltó una pequeña risita. Era agradable ver los buenos amigos que eran esos jóvenes, de inmediato, pensó en sus propios amigos, y se cuestionó que tal vez sería bueno que él también les contara que sería padre.

El cumpleaños terminó de esa manera, el momento de que todos regresaran a su casa llegó. Masahiro, Kensuke y Hasekura despidieron a todos en la salida de la casa.

—¡Nos vemos mañana en clases!— exclamó Kensuke.

Shige miró un poco sonrojado hacia el vientre de Masahiro, el cual estaba un poco más abultado, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera notorio que estaba embarazado. Se acercó a él, y tratando de que los demás no lo escucharan, le habló.

—Felicidades— dijo bajito y se volteó para irse.

Masahiro lo miró sorprendido y sonrió.

Shige, Yamabe y Yoshida se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar a la suya, Shige se lanzó sobre su cama y se quedó un rato mirando el techo. Aún le costaba digerir la reciente noticia, jamás se había imaginado que aquel muchacho que tanto admiraba quedaría embarazado. Todo eso le provocaba una extraña sensación, la cual debía callarse porque no era quién para opinar sobre la vida de otra persona.

En la casa de los Oshiba, Hasekura se quedó un rato en la sala de estar con su novio, mientras que Kousuke se llevó a su pareja a su habitación.

—Hoy te quedarás aquí— dijo el mayor, sentándose en su cama.

—¿No te molesta?— preguntó Masahiro, sentándose a su lado.

—Idiota, ¿Por qué lo haría? Lo que más quiero es que estés aquí conmigo.

—Kousuke-san...— lo nombró sonrojándose.

El nombrado sonrió, lo tomó del mentón y lentamente se acercó a sus labios para besarlo.

Masahiro llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de su pareja, tratando de resistirse a los besos de él.

Kousuke lo acostó sobre su cama, se posicionó encima de él, empezando a besarle la mejilla, y bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, provocando un pequeño gemido.

 _«¿Qué hago? No me siento muy bien como para hacer el amor hoy»,_ pensó Masahiro, entrecerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones que le hacía sentir su pareja.

Kousuke continuó con los besos, llegando hasta el pecho y bajando hasta el ombligo, donde se detuvo, acarició el vientre de su pareja, sonriendo hacia el ser que crecía allí. Dio otro beso en el ombligo, y siguió bajando, hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

—¿Puedo continuar, Masahiro?— preguntó empezando a desabrocharle el pantalón— ¿Masahiro?— preguntó confundido al no tener respuesta, miró hacia el adolescente, encontrándolo dormido.

Masahiro había tenido un día cansador, no podía culparlo por quedarse dormido. Lo miró un poco frustrado, y finalmente soltó una pequeña risita, se levantó de la cama y le besó la frente.

Luego de ir al baño para deshacerse de su erección y asearse. Se acostó al lado al lado de su pareja, lo atrapó en un abrazo sin despertarlo, y junto a él, se quedó dormido también.

Al día siguiente, Kousuke despertó primero, observó como Masahiro dormía calmadamente entre sus brazos, le acarició la cabeza y le besó la frente, para después despertarlo.

—Ya es de mañana, y es lunes— comentó susurrándole en el oído.

Masahiro lentamente comenzó a despertar.

—¿Lunes?— balbuceó, de repente se levantó de golpe— ¡Es cierto, es lunes! ¡¿Qué hora es?!

—¡No te alteres! Puede ser malo para el bebé— regañó preocupado— todavía es temprano.

El adolescente suspiró aliviado.

—Sabes, Masahiro, estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó mirándolo atento.

—Quiero contarle sobre nuestro hijo a Ayaka.

—¿La hermana de Hasekura?

—Sí, después de todo es mi amiga, y merece saberlo.

—¿Y los demás? Su esposo y… — dudó un poco en decir el siguiente nombre, no le agradaba esa persona— Natsuo-san.

—Ah, sí, ellos también. Pero es Ayaka la que me importa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mis amigos ya saben de mi embarazo, no es justo que tus amigos todavía no lo sepan.

—Bien, iremos después de clases.

—¿Hoy día mismo?

—Sí. Por cierto… — dijo mirando un poco dudoso a su pareja— también, ya es tiempo de contarle a nuestras madres sobre nosotros.

Masahiro lo miró sorprendido ante lo escuchado, luego de meditarlo un poco, bajó la mirada, apenado.

—No, aún no— contestó.

Kousuke lo miró confundido, de todas formas, continuó hablando.

—Tarde o temprano van a enterarse, y no le puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti a mi madre, en especial ahora que tendremos un hijo.

—Pero a mi madre no, sé que tengo que contárselo, pero aún no me siento preparado.

—Masahiro.

El mencionado se levantó de la cama, ignorando a su pareja.

—Se nos hará tarde, hay que levantarse— dijo cambiando el tema.

Finalmente, Kousuke suspiró resignado y obedeció, levantándose junto a su pareja y abrazándolo por la espalda.

Masahiro sabía que su pareja tenía razón, pero de verdad aún no se sentía preparado para contarle aquello a su madre.


	7. Corazón

Capítulo 7: Corazón

Después de clases, Kousuke y Masahiro llegaron al bar de Natsuo, donde los esperaban el dueño del local, Ayaka y Houjou.

Fuera del lugar, Masahiro tomó la mano de su pareja, tratando de aguantar su nerviosismo.

—No te pongas así, no es bueno para el bebé— dijo Kousuke sintiendo como su mano era cada vez más apretada.

—¡Cállate, ¿de quién es la culpa?!— exclamó soltando su mano y encarándolo con molestia.

Kousuke quedó helado ante esa reacción en el más joven. Cuando Masahiro recapacitó sobre su actuar, de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

—¡Disculpa, Kousuke-san! No quise hablarte así.

—Te crees mucho porque ya tienes 18— bromeó.

—¡Kousuke-san!

El mencionado tomó la mano de su pareja, y sin previo aviso, entraron al bar.

Allá adentro, Natsuo los recibió con una mirada seria. Ayaka y Houjou que los esperaban sentados en la barra, se pararon para ir a saludarlos.

—Se tardaron, y fuiste tú quien nos pidió que viniéramos, Kou-chan— comentó Houjou con una sonrisa.

—Espero que no sea algo malo— comentó Ayaka.

—Depende de lo que para ti sea malo— contestó Kousuke.

La mujer alzó una ceja, mirándolo confundida.

—Espero que sea rápido— reclamó Natsuo.

Houjou y Ayaka se sentaron en un sofá, frente a ellos, hicieron lo mismo Kousuke y Masahiro. Natsuo se quedó parado cerca de ellos.

—Bueno, no sé cómo se tomarán esta noticia, pero creo que merecen saberla— dijo Kousuke, mirando específicamente a su amiga Ayaka.

Ella lo miró un poco confundida, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el adolescente, quien estaba en silencio con la mirada baja y abrazándose el vientre.

—Esto es interesante, pero mirando a Masahiro ya he sacado mis conclusiones— comentó Houjou.

Kousuke suspiró y sonrió, levantó su brazo y lo pasó por la espalda de su pareja, transmitiéndole tranquilidad, y tomando valor de él para contar su situación de una vez por todas.

—Seremos padres.

Houjou sonrió, había acertado. Ayaka lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Natsuo sólo se quedó en silencio, con su rostro serio.

—Kousuke…— dijo Ayaka con voz molesta.

La mujer miró al nombrado con furia, apretando su puño.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a ese niño?!

—Entiendo que para ti esto sea impactante, pero igual quería contártelo, Ayaka— comentó Kousuke con seriedad.

—Obvio que lo es, ¡es un niño!

—¿Deberíamos arrestarlo, esposa mía?— comentó Houjou sonriendo.

Ayaka se paró del sillón y se acercó a Kousuke, lo agarró de la corbata, obligándolo a levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentado, y lo corrió a un lado, sentándose ella al lado de Masahiro.

—¿Estás bien con todo esto, Masahiro?— preguntó con una voz suave.

El mencionado la miró sorprendido, miró el rostro preocupado de la mujer, y sonrió comprensivo.

—Sí, quiero tener a este hijo— respondió.

Ayaka acarició el cabello del muchacho y lo miró con ternura, luego lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—No puedo decir o hacer nada si tú estás de acuerdo con esto. Felicidades, Masahiro.

Al ver esa escena, Houjou sonrió y Kousuke alzó una ceja

—Oye Ayaka, tú estás casada y Masahiro es muy joven para ti— reclamó Kousuke.

La mencionada acabó con el abrazo y lo miró furiosa.

—¡Cállate, también es muy joven para ti!

—Ayaka prefiere a los hombres maduros como yo— comentó Houjou.

La mujer le tiró un zapato a su esposo, mirándolo sonrojada, pero sin negar lo dicho.

—¡Oye, Kousuke!— lo llamó ella— cuida bien de Masahiro.

—Lo haré— contestó sonriendo.

—Y… Felicidades.

Al rato después, Kousuke y Masahiro se retiraron. Natsuo no comentó nada al respecto, sólo los felicitó y continuó con lo suyo.

Houjou y Ayaka se retiraron también, y comenzaron a caminar a casa.

—Los embarazos en hombres son complicados— comentó Ayaka llamando la atención de su esposo.

—Si se cuidan bien, puede resultar sin problemas, pero es claro que se necesitan más cuidados que el de una mujer— contestó Houjou.

—Pero tú sabes como es la vida de ese niño, me da miedo de que algo malo pueda pasarle.

—Debemos confiar en que Kou-chan no permitirá que algo así pase— comentó acariciándole el cabello.

La mujer asintió y suspiró, liberándose de la preocupación que sentía por el muchacho.

Kousuke y Masahiro caminaban rumbo a casa, tomados de la mano.

—Kousuke-san, ¿si alguien nos ve?

—Se me ocurrirá una excusa.

—Sí se…— no alcanzó a terminar la frase, debido a un repentino mareo, deteniendo el paso.

—¿Masahiro?— de inmediato, lo tomó de los brazos.

—Estoy bien, Kousuke-san, sólo fue un mareo.

—La próxima semana tienes control con la doctora, ¿verdad?

—Sí— respondió y abrazó a Kousuke, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y sorprendiéndolo— tengo miedo, sabes, tengo miedo de que me diga que algo está mal.

—¿Por qué estaría algo mal? Te has cuidado muy bien, eres muy responsable— dijo abrazándolo para calmarlo.

—No quiero que nada malo le pase a nuestro bebé.

—Tranquilo, nuestro bebé estará bien, estoy contigo y sabes que no permitiré que algo malo les pase.

Masahiro se abrazó más a su pareja, sintiendo en él una gran paz.

—Te amo tanto, Kousuke-san.

El mencionado se sonrojó, rara vez el adolescente se emocionaba tanto para decirle de la nada esas palabras.

La semana pasó y el día del control de Masahiro con la doctora llegó. Fue acompañado de Kousuke, de esa manera se sentía calmado y alegre.

Masahiro lloró de la emoción, en el momento que gracias a la doctora y el ultrasonido, pudo escuchar el latido del corazón de su bebé.

La visita de la doctora terminó, su embarazo estaba en perfectas condiciones, su bebé crecía muy sano dentro de él.

Afuera de la calle, Kousuke no sabía si romper o no el silencio en el que Masahiro se había quedado desde que salieron de la clínica. Él también se sentía muy emocionado de haber podido escuchar el latido de su hijo.

—Aún falta tiempo para que sepamos si es niño o niña— comentó, tratando de romper el silencio.

Masahiro lo miró atento, llevó sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició.

—Todavía no lo puedo sentir físicamente, pero sé que está aquí, lo puedo sentir— comentó, sin dejar de acariciarse— no sé cómo explicar lo que siento.

Kousuke sonrió con ternura, sin decir nada.

—Haber escuchado su corazón me hace sentir tan lleno. Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, Kousuke-san.

El mencionado se le acercó y le besó en la frente.

—Te amo tanto, Masahiro.

El nombrado sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Sin importarle que pudiera haber alguien cerca, sólo quería compartir ese querido momento con su amado.

El hijo de ambos crecía sin problemas dentro de Masahiro, y no había nada que los hiciera más feliz que eso.


	8. Chocolate

Capítulo 8: Chocolate

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo, llegando el mes de febrero.

A pesar de estar en tercer año, los compañeros de clase de Masahiro, estaban emocionados con San Valentín.

—¿Me pregunto si alguna bella muchacha me confesará su amor este año?— comentó Shige emocionado.

—Yo creo que no— comentó Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello, rompiéndole las ilusiones.

—No te pregunté a ti.

—De seguro Hasekura vuelva a recibir un montón de chocolates.

—Tanto que los escucho hablar de chocolates, ya me dieron ganas de comer uno— comentó Masahiro recostado en la mesa.

Sus amigos lo miraron nerviosos. Desde que había empezado febrero, Masahiro tenía todos los días un antojo diferente. Nunca antes lo habían visto con tantas ganas de comer, ya se parecía a Hasekura.

—Espérate hasta san Valentín— comentó Hasekura.

—¿Cuándo es eso?

—El martes— respondió Shige.

—Oh, falta muy poco.

—¿Le darás algo al profesor Oshiba?— preguntó Yoshida, el delegado de la clase.

—¿De quién hablas? No conozco a nadie llamado así.

Sus amigos quedaron helados, mirándolo muy confundidos.

—Ay, Setagawa, ¿sigues molesto con mi hermano?— preguntó Kensuke, un poco apenado.

—¿Quién?

Kensuke suspiró frustrado, mientras que Hasekura se llevó una mano a su cara.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Yoshida.

—Mi hermano es muy sobreprotector con Setagawa...

—¡Superó el límite!— interrumpió Masahiro— ayer me prohibió cocinar sólo porque me corté un dedo pelando una zanahoria.

—Perder sangre en tu estado puede ser peligroso— comentó Yamabe.

—¡¿Ah?!— exclamó enojado, poniendo más nerviosos a sus amigos— si sólo me corté un poco, no es para tanto.

—Setagawa, tal vez sí haya sido exagerado, pero entiende a mi hermano, no quiere que te sobreexijas— comentó Kensuke.

—¿Cocinar es sobreexigirme?

—No, pero…

—Vengo cocinando desde el primer mes de embarazo, ya estoy por completar el cuarto, y mi bebé se encuentra bien, cocinar no le causa nada negativo.

—Sí, pero…

—Estoy embarazado, no enfermo.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No pueden evitar que haga algo que me gusta hacer.

—¡Ya! Me rindo.

Hasekura miró apenado como su novio se recostó sobre la mesa, derrotado por la discusión.

Aún no eran muchos los cambios de humor en Masahiro, pero sí últimamente estaba muy sensible y era fácil de irritar.

Llegó la tarde, y en la casa de los Oshiba, Kousuke se vio obligado a pedirle disculpas a su pareja.

En la noche, Masahiro llegó a su casa, luego de haber rechazado la invitación de Kousuke de quedarse allá y haber sido traído por él.

Vio como todo estaba desordenado y silencioso. Su madre aún se encontraba en el trabajo.

Al día siguiente, era día sábado, por lo que durmió hasta tarde.

Cuando se levantó y salió de su habitación, un asqueroso olor a alcohol asaltó su nariz.

Su madre estaba dormida sobre la mesa, rodeada de latas de cerveza. Masahiro sintió mucho arrepentimiento de haber rechazado la invitación de su pareja.

—Mamá…— la llamó tratando de despertarla.

—Masahiro, déjame dormir— reclamó.

El adolescente se rindió, no toleró más el olor, por lo que rápidamente se alistó y salió de casa.

Llegó a la casa de los Oshiba, un poco dudoso si era lo mejor.

Su estómago rugió de hambre por haberse saltado el desayuno, pero no había manera de que hubiese podido comer algo en ese ambiente.

Entró a la casa, siendo amablemente recibido por Miho.

—¿Setagawa-chan, desayunaste?— preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Y de esa manera, terminó sentado en la mesa junto a su suegra, comiendo un pan con mermelada y tomando un jugo natural.

—¿Setagawa-chan, vas a preparar chocolate para san Valentín?

—¿Eh?

—Para Kou-chan.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Para Kousuke-san?!

La mujer sonrió y miró hacia su alrededor, al notar que no había nadie, acercó su cuerpo a Masahiro.

—No nos tengamos secretos, yo confío en ti y te tengo mucho cariño, Setagawa-chan, no, Masahiro-chan.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror. Podía ser que Miho ya se había enterado de su relación con Kousuke, no lo podía creer y no sabía qué decir.

—Dime, Masahiro-chan…

Su rostro se puso pálido esperando la fatal pregunta.

—¿A ti te gusta Kou-chan, verdad?

Masahiro la miró sorprendido, ella no sabía sobre su relación con el profesor. El color de su piel regresó a su rostro, pero aún tenía una pregunta difícil de responder.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle a Miho sobre su relación con su hijo mayor, después de todo, su embarazo iba a delatarlo dentro de poco tiempo, así que decidió decir parte de la verdad.

—Sí, estoy enamorado de Kousuke-san— dijo sonrojándose, era extraño para él hablar de eso con su suegra.

La mujer soltó un chillido de la emoción.

—¡Lo sabía!

Masahiro se sonrojó mucho más, pero se sintió feliz de esa reacción en ella.

—Sabes, Masahiro-chan, tengo la sensación de que eres correspondido.

—¿Eh?

—Conozco a mis hijos, y puedo ver en sus ojos como te mira, como si fueras lo más preciado que tiene.

Masahiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quedándose sin palabras.

—Oh, no debería decir estas cosas— ella llevó sus manos a su boca— si te declaras, no le digas que dije esto— sonrió.

—¿Declararme?

—Podrías declararte en san Valentín, hazle un chocolate.

Masahiro se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

Al rato después, sin darse cuenta, terminó en la cocina junto a ella, con un montón de cajas de chocolate para preparar.

Kousuke no se encontraba en casa, le había tocado una reunión de profesores a pesar de ser día sábado.

Miho no sabía preparar comida decente, Masahiro estaba consciente de eso, pero de todas formas disfrutó compartir ese momento con ella.

Terminaron de preparar los chocolates, sin quererlo, Masahiro preparó un chocolate gigante para Kousuke, mientras que Miho preparó unos chocolates pequeños para sus hijos, los cuales tenían un aspecto lamentable.

—¡Eres muy bueno en esto, Masahiro-chan!

—Gracias— contestó un poco avergonzado.

—Eres muy bueno en la cocina en general, gracias a ti he aprendido un montón de recetas. ¿No has pensado estudiar gastronomía o repostería al salir de la preparatoria?

Masahiro se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en los chocolates. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Sí, podría ser— logró responder, un poco dudoso.

Miho notó la incomodidad en el adolescente, y prefirió no preguntar nada más.

La noche llegó y Masahiro se fue a su casa, junto al chocolate que había preparado. Lo guardó en el refrigerador, escondiéndolo lo mejor posible para que su madre no lo encontrara. Después de eso, se fue a su habitación.

—La tía Miho si que es una buena madre— comentó mirando y acariciando su vientre— tengo que contarle la verdad.

El día martes 14 de febrero llegó. La preparatoria estaba mucho más ruidosa que de costumbre.

Masahiro se acercó a una ventana y se quedó mirando con desinterés el exterior. La mayoría de las muchachas de su salón estaban siendo muy escandalosas al tratar de entregarle chocolates a Hasekura, quien por cortesía no los podía rechazar.

Shige y Yamabe miraban con celos desde sus puestos a Hasekura, mientras que Yoshida trataba de calmar a Kensuke, quien miraba con furia como tantas chicas se acercaban a su novio.

Masahiro, que aún miraba por la ventana, se sobresaltó al ver como Kousuke que estaba en el patio fue rodeado por tres muchachas de segundo año, quienes tenían chocolates en sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo, salió de su salón sin decirle nada a sus amigos, rumbo a buscar a su pareja.

Fue en los pasillos que fue detenido por un muchacho.

—¿Setagawa-senpai, podemos hablar?

El mencionado miró extrañado al muchacho, lo conocía, era de primer año.

—Claro, ¿Onodera-kun?

—Sí...— contestó sonrojándose y acercándose a él— esto es para ti— dijo entregándole una caja de chocolates— me gustas, Setagawa-senpai.

Masahiro quedó en shock, sin saber qué decir.

—No tienes que corresponderme, pero por favor acéptalos— pidió el muchacho.

—Muchas gracias— dijo sonriendo y recibiendo la caja.

—¡A ti, muchas gracias a ti!— exclamó muy sonrojado y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Masahiro se quedó solo, mirando la caja con una sonrisa, cuando se le acercó otro muchacho mirándolo con mucha seriedad.

—Setagawa-senpai, toma— le entregó con fuerza una caja de chocolate, obligándolo a recibirlo.

A ese muchacho también lo conocía, y era de primer año.

—Gracias, Takatsuki-kun…— dijo Masahiro en completo shock.

El muchacho lo miró sonrojado y se fue, dejándolo solo.

—¡Hey, yankee!— escuchó decir a una de sus compañeras de clase, Matsuzawa, quien se le acercó acompañada de sus dos amigas, Ryoko y Satou.

Masahiro la miró frustrado.

—No pensé que recibirías chocolates, quién diría que tienes admiradoras— comentó ella.

—Yo tampoco— murmuró él.

Satou lo miró sonriente y le entregó un chocolate.

—Nosotras también hicimos chocolate para ti.

Masahiro la miró sorprendido. Matsuzawa y Ryoko también le entregaron unos chocolates.

—¿Ustedes también?

—Por obligación— recalcó Matsuzawa.

—¿Por obligación?

—Por gratitud— comentó Ryoko riendo.

—Este es nuestro último año en la escuela, gracias por estos tres años— comentó Satou.

Masahiro recibió los chocolates, sonriéndoles.

—Muchas gracias.

Las tres muchachas se retiraron. Masahiro observó las cajas de chocolates con una sonrisa.

—Recibistes muchos chocolates— escuchó la voz de Kousuke.

Miró sorprendido hacia él y se quedó en shock. El profesor tenía sobre sus brazos un montón de cajas de chocolates.

—¡¿Qué hay de ti?!

—Las chicas son muy apasionadas— comentó riendo— Pero estos sólo son chocolates de gratitud, yo espero uno en especial.

Masahiro se sonrojó un poco y suspiró frustrado, se acercó lentamente a Kousuke, y le besó en la mejilla.

—A la salida— susurró en su oído, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

—Esperaré con gusto— contestó con una sonrisa y su mirada se desvió a los chocolates del adolescente.

« _Ay, qué vergüenza_ », pensó Masahiro, su rostro se volvió muy rojo, había tomado mucho valor para hacer eso.

—Oye, Masahiro, ¿y esos chocolates tan bien empacados? No parecen de gratitud.

El mencionado miró a los dos chocolates entregados por esos muchachos de primer año.

—Ah… Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—No lo vas a creer, unos muchachos me dieron chocolates también— contó con una risa falsa.

—¿Qué?

—No sólo las chicas son apasionadas con san Valentín… Incluso un chico se me declaró.

—¡¿Qué?!

Justo a tiempo la campana sonó, salvando a Masahiro.

—¡Ya debo irme a clases! Nos vemos a la salida, Kousuke-san— dijo rápidamente, caminando a paso rápido.

Kousuke no alcanzó a decir nada, se quedó de piedra y solo. Al menos debía agradecer que Masahiro no le ocultaba secretos, y que le contaba las cosas a la cara, aunque fuera sin delicadeza alguna.

Ya a la salida, Masahiro le contó a Kousuke lo que había pasado con aquellos dos muchachos. Kousuke no comentó nada negativo, aunque en el interior moría de celos y furia por los que se habían atrevido a mirar a su pareja de otra manera.

—Eres popular con los chicos, ¿eh?— aunque no se aguantó y comentó algo igual.

—No lo soy, y no te pongas celoso— respondió su pareja, sacando el chocolate gigante de su mochila— tú eres único para mí.

Kousuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sonrojándose un poco por esas palabras.

Masahiro le entregó el chocolate, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me gustas mucho, no puedo ver a nadie más que a ti— declaró sonrojándose.

El profesor recibió el chocolate, de inmediato lo atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Muchas gracias, Masahiro— le susurró en el oído.

—¿Eh?— interrumpió el momento, alejándose de Kousuke.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

Masahiro llevó sus manos a su vientre, mirándolo sorprendido.

—Sentí algo, como si… ¡oh!— una sonrisa de emoción se apoderó de su rostro— ¡se está moviendo! ¡El bebé se está moviendo!

—¡¿Qué? ¿De verdad?!— exclamó sorprendido, tocándole el vientre.

Masahiro soltó una risita. Se sentía un poco extraño y a la vez emocionante, el poder sentir a su bebé moverse allí dentro.

—Se siente como si fuera mariposa— comentó sonriendo.

Kousuke lo miró con cariño y sonrió. Ese tipo de momentos los iba atesorar para siempre.

oooooooo

Hola! Debido a que me demoré mucho en actualizar por aquí en Fanfiction, decidí subir tres capítulos de seguido.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen en este fic, en especial a NozomiTorres por dejarme comentarios tan bonitos.

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima actualización.


	9. Graduación

Capítulo 9: Graduación

El mes de febrero comenzaba a llegar a su fin, y la melancolía lentamente se apoderaba de Masahiro.

Sentado en su puesto, en su salón, disfrutaba los últimos días que quedaban de clases. Iba a extrañar a sus amigos y a sus profesores.

Recordaba lo solo que estuvo de niño, lo solitario que solía ser en clases también, como siempre se olvidaba de los rostros de sus compañeros. Y se sorprendía de sí mismo, nunca en su infancia se imaginó que su vida en la preparatoria sería tan buena, tantas personas que iba a recordar y a extrañar, realmente le sorprendía.

Hace semanas que no veía a sus amigos tan seguido, todos estaban ocupados estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. A Kousuke tampoco podía verlo seguido, ya que estaba ocupado con todos los preparativos de la graduación.

—Que llegue luego marzo— susurró para sí mismo.

—¿Lo dices por la graduación o por tu visita al médico?— escuchó decir a Hasekura, quien se sentó en una mesa frente a él.

—Hasekura, ¿no estabas estudiando en la biblioteca?

—Ya terminé.

—¿Y Oshiba?

—No lo sé. Últimamente no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Masahiro lo miró apenado, no era el único pasándola mal.

—¿Estás emocionado? Ya pronto sabrás si es niño o niña.

—Sí— contestó sonriendo y llevando su mano a su vientre, el cual estaba un poco más abultado.

—Espero que sea niña y que no se parezca a su padre —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No seas así con Kousuke-san —comentó sonriendo frustrado.

Al llegar la noche, Masahiro en su habitación se acostó sobre su cama. Por alguna razón, la soledad a la que tanto había estado acostumbrado, se sentía más pesada que de costumbre.

—Kousuke-san —susurró, botando unas pocas lágrimas hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente fue despertado por voces bulliciosas provenientes de la sala de estar.

Masahiro se levantó y fue a ver a qué se debía tanto ruido. Al llegar a la sala, se encontró con su madre, quien estaba acompañada de dos mujeres, y de un hombre que dormía en el suelo.

«Tan temprano bebiendo alcohol», pensó Masahiro, mirando las latas de cerveza en las manos de las mujeres.

—¡Oh, Masahiro-kun! Tanto tiempo —comentó una de ellas.

El nombrado las saludó, un poco incómodo. Miró hacia el hombre en el suelo que no despertaba con nada, y suspiró molesto.

—Has engordado un poco —comentó una segunda mujer.

El adolescente se alertó ante ese comentario, su madre lo miró sorprendida.

—Oh, es verdad, Masahiro —comentó.

Luego de que las mujeres trataran de conversarle, Masahiro logró huir a su habitación, donde se tocó su vientre. Su bebé estaba creciendo, dentro de un tiempo más no iba a poder seguir ocultándole su embarazo a su madre, ni a nadie.

Pensó en la madre de Kousuke, Miho, quien el día después de san Valentín, le preguntó si se había declarado a su hijo. Le respondió que no, porque no quería mentirle, ya no quería ocultarle nada a ella, pero no sabía cómo contarle toda la verdad. También tenía miedo de cómo sería su reacción.

Cuando escuchó que las mujeres ya se habían ido de su casa, Masahiro salió de su habitación. Encontrándose con su madre y aquel hombre en la sala de estar.

—Masahiro. Sugimoto-san se quedará unos días con nosotros —anunció ella.

El hombre lo miró sonriente, haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo. No le parecía correcto que lo invitara a quedarse sin haberlo consultado antes con él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le preguntó a su madre.

—¿Para qué?

Masahiro la miró molesto, apretando su puño.

—No eres la única que vive aquí, tienes que preguntarme primero.

Nunca antes se había atrevido a encararle a su madre las cosas que le molestaban, pero ya no tenía la paciencia de aguantar ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya está decidido, Masahiro.

Al final, decidió irse a su habitación. No tenía caso tratar de discutir ese tema.

El tiempo pasó y llegó el mes de marzo. Masahiro pasaba todo el tiempo en la casa de los Oshiba, incluyendo de vez en cuando las noches. En su casa, ignoraba a su madre y a ese hombre, no quería involucrarse en lo que fuera que ellos hicieran, y no quería que ese ambiente afectara a su bebé.

Los amigos de Masahiro habían logrado quedar en las universidades que querían, y ahora su única preocupación era la graduación.

Cuando por fin llegó ese día, Masahiro se sentía muy nervioso. Se había quedado en la casa de los Oshiba, para así llegar a la hora sin ningún inconveniente.

Hasekura llegó temprano en la mañana, para irse a la escuela junto a ellos.

Miho estaba emocionada, obligó a los tres muchachos pararse afuera de la casa, para tomarles fotografías.

—No puedo creer que ya llegó el día, están tan grandes —comentó la mujer.

Kousuke salió de la casa, mirando divertido como los tres muchachos eran fotografiados.

—Ya es hora de irnos, como su profesor a cargo no puedo llegar tarde a su ceremonia de graduación —comentó.

—Te estamos esperando a ti, hermano —comentó Kensuke frustrado.

—¡Una foto los cuatro! —pidió Miho.

Después de sacar varias fotografías más, los cinco se fueron al colegio.

Miho se reunió con otros apoderados que habían venido a la graduación de los jóvenes, mientras que los cuatro varones se fueron rumbo al salón de clases.

—Masahiro, ¿tu madre vendrá? —preguntó Kousuke, mientras caminaba con él hacia el salón.

—Me dijo que no estaba segura si podría, así que yo pienso que no vendrá. Ella no viene a estas cosas, sólo ha asistido a mi graduación de preescolar —respondió.

Llegaron y entraron al salón de clases, donde Kousuke dio unas palabras a sus estudiantes.

La hora de inicio de la ceremonia llegó, y todas las clases de tercer año llegaron al auditorio donde se realizaría el evento.

La ceremonia de graduación se realizó exitosamente, al momento de finalizar, todos los alumnos de tercer año quedaron libres de poder rondar por la escuela y despedirse de quienes quisieran.

Kensuke atrapó en un abrazo a su grupo de amigos, a la misma vez que lloraba, Shige, Yamabe y Yoshida también lloraban de la emoción, Hasekura no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, mientras que Masahiro se resistía a llorar, aunque tenía los ojos un poco cristalizados. Miho que estaba allí, aprovechó el momento para sacarle fotografías a todos.

—¡Lo hemos logrado, nos hemos graduado! —exclamó Kensuke.

Sus compañeras de clases, Matzusawa, Ryoko y Satou, pasaron por al lado de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa, ellas también trataban de resistirse las lágrimas. Kensuke las unió también al súper abrazo grupal, provocando que al final también ellas comenzaran a llorar.

«Tanto que lloran, se me va a contagiar», pensó Masahiro, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa.

—Los voy a extrañar, muchachos —comentó Ryoko.

—Yo también —comentó Yamabe.

—Tenemos que seguir viéndonos después —declaró Shige.

—Sí, nos seguiremos juntando —afirmó Kensuke.

«¿En cuántas graduaciones habré escuchado eso?», pensó Kousuke, acercándose a ellos.

Miró con una sonrisa a los muchachos, eran los estudiantes que más iba a extrañar.

Todas las clases de tercer año habían preparado en conjunto una fiesta por la graduación, la cual sería en la tarde.

Miho continuó tomando fotografías a sus hijos y a los demás muchachos.

En un momento, Kousuke tomó la mano de Masahiro y se lo llevó a un rincón del colegio, donde no hubiese nadie. Sin saber que alguien los había visto y decidido seguirlos.

—Felicitaciones por tu graduación —comentó Kousuke, parándose al frente de Masahiro.

—Muchas gracias, Oshiba-sensei.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, rompiendo luego en una animada risa.

—Nunca me llamaste así, no lo digas ahora.

—Cierto, suena raro.

Kousuke sonrió, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó en los labios. Masahiro correspondió el beso, llevando sus manos al pecho de él.

—¿Masahiro? —escucharon decir a una voz femenina.

Ambos rápidamente acabaron con el beso, mirando sorprendidos a la dueña de la voz.

Era Megumi, la madre de Masahiro.

Mientras tanto, Miho había terminado de tomar fotografías, y dejó a los estudiantes recién graduados, despedirse tranquilos de sus demás compañeros.

Buscó con la vista a su hijo Kousuke, pero no lo encontró. Algo extraño sintió al notar que tampoco estaba Masahiro.

«¿Habrá decidido declararse en la graduación?», pensó emocionada, mirando hacia el cielo. «¿O será que ya se declaró hace tiempo?».

Miró hacia su hijo Kensuke, quien se tomó de la mano de Hasekura. Miho sonrió y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los fotografió.

Luego de eso, decidió caminar en busca de los demás apoderados, cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer gritar desde un lugar de la escuela.

Fue hacia ese lugar, un poco confundida, donde se encontró con su hijo, Masahiro y Megumi.

—¡Dime, Masahiro! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —exclamó su madre.

Masahiro estaba en shock. Notó la llegada de Miho, y la miró muy nervioso.

El momento de contarle la verdad a esas dos mujeres había llegado.

* * *

Hola!

Realmente lamento la demora, hace tiempo que no entraba a Fanfiction por mi computador y no podía actualizar por el celular, la app no me funciona para eso, se me desconfigura todo.

Este fanfic lo tengo publicado en Wattpad, donde ya finalizó hace tiempo, así que voy a publicar todos los demás capítulos de recorrido hasta el final.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia.


	10. Verdad

Capítulo 10: Verdad

Megumi, la madre de Masahiro, miraba a su hijo y al profesor a cargo de él, con mucha molestia.

Miho, la madre de Kousuke, los miraba muy confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Masahiro, explícame lo que acabo de ver, ¿por qué tú y tu profesor se estaban besando?— preguntó Megumi.

El nombrado cerró los ojos, respirando hondo. No quería mirar a la madre de su pareja, se sentía culpable sólo con ella. Pero era el momento de decir la verdad, aunque estuviese ella presente.

—Porque somos pareja— respondió Masahiro a su madre.

Megumi abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? Él es demasiado mayor— comentó.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—No lo puedo permitir, Masahiro— miró con furia hacia Kousuke y se acercó a él. —¡Usted! ¡¿No le da vergüenza meterse con uno de sus estudiantes?!

—No— respondió manteniendo una expresión pacífica.

La mujer se enfureció mucho más.

—Lamento que tenga que enterarse de esta manera, pero yo amo a su hijo, desde hace muchos años ya— confesó Kousuke.

—¿Desde hace muchos años?— dijo sorprendida, y se volteó para mirar a Miho, quien estaba atenta a todo. —¡Oshiba-san, ¿tú sabías de esto?!

La nombrada la miró con sorpresa. Desvió su mirada hacia a su hijo y a ese muchacho al que le tenía tanto cariño.

—Sí, y no le veo el problema, Setagawa-san— respondió.

Megumi la miró molesta y sorprendida. Se volteó para mirar a su hijo, quien también tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Nos vamos, Masahiro.

El nombrado cambió su expresión, por una de enojo.

—Nunca has mostrado tanto interés en mí, y ahora tratas de actuar como una madre preocupada.

—¡Masahiro!

—Amo a Kousuke-san, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes. Pero, reflexiona un poco y descubre tú misma el por qué no podía contártelo.

Megumi apretó los dientes, mirándolo sorprendida y muy molesta. Finalmente, decidió retirarse del lugar, dejándolos solos.

Masahiro comenzó a tiritar, siendo abrazado por Kousuke, quien trataba de transmitirle calma.

—Perdón— lo escuchó susurrar.

Miho se acercó lentamente a ellos, con una mirada seria.

—Necesito una explicación, Kousuke.

El nombrado la miró un poco nervioso, asintiendo con su cabeza. Junto a su pareja, se pararon firmes frente a ella.

—Masahiro y yo estamos en una relación, pronto cumpliremos tres años— confesó Kousuke.

Miho los miró sorprendida, rápidamente una expresión de pena se apoderó de su rostro.

—Estoy consciente de que ya eres un adulto, tienes tu vida y eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones, pero me duele que me ocultaras esto.

Kousuke la miró apenado. No sabía bien qué decir, ella tenía razón.

—Perdón, mamá— pidió con sinceridad.

—Confía más en mí, Kou-chan.

Él se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, ella devolvió el abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Me hace feliz que tu pareja sea Masahiro-chan, estás en buenas manos, él te quiere mucho— comentó Miho con una sonrisa y separándose del abrazo.

Masahiro los miraba sorprendido, sin saber qué decir y hacer.

—Por cierto, mamá— dijo Kousuke —hay otra cosa muy importante que debo contarte.

Miho lo miró atenta, permitiéndole seguir hablando.

—Masahiro está embarazado. Seremos padres.

Masahiro sintió un gran escalofrío al escucharlo decir eso, no estaba preparado para contarle eso a su suegra, pero lo mejor era que si le iban a contar la verdad, fuera completa.

Miho miró con sorpresa a su hijo, luego desvió su mirada hacia Masahiro, quien estaba en shock. De inmediato, caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Masahiro-chan, no lo puedo creer— dijo emocionada.

Kousuke miró sorprendido como su madre abrazaba a su pareja, quien se dejaba abrazar, completamente sorprendido.

—¿Cuánto tienes?

—17 semanas.

Miho lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Qué emoción, Masahiro-chan. Felicidades.

Masahiro no pudo aguantar más, comenzando a llorar en el hombro de la mujer.

—Perdón por ocultarle esto por tanto tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Masahiro-chan— se separó del abrazo, mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y le secó las lágrimas —te ayudaré en todo, cuenta conmigo.

Kousuke se acercó a ellos, mirándolos con mucho cariño a los dos.

—Y tú Kou-chan, no vuelvas a ocultarme nada nunca más.

El nombrado asintió, sonriéndole.

—Muchas gracias, mamá.

Su madre suspiró y le sonrió. Miró hacia Masahiro y lo tomó de las manos.

—Debes contarle todo a tu madre, ¿sí?— dijo y él asintió. —Sea lo que sea que ella diga, no olvides que tienes nuestro apoyo y las puertas de nuestra casa abiertas.

—Muchísimas gracias— contestó Masahiro, muy emocionado.

—Ahora disfruta de tu fiesta de graduación, moderadamente por supuesto.

—Sí— asintió sonriendo.

Luego de todo aquello, Masahiro asistió con Kousuke y sus amigos a la fiesta organizada por las clases de tercer año, por la graduación. Allí comió de todo tipo de cosas, dejándose llevar.

En un momento de la fiesta, todos invitaron a alguien a bailar una canción lenta.

Kousuke, dándole completamente igual todo, se acercó a Masahiro para invitarlo a bailar.

—Ya no soy tu profesor, así que no debería haber problema con que bailes conmigo,¿verdad?

—Si eso es así, puedes pedírmelo de otra forma, ¿no?

Kousuke soltó una risita, y le tomó su mano.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Masahiro?

—Claro— respondió sonriendo.

Se acercaron a las demás personas que bailaban, dándoles igual si alguien los quedaba mirando, en aquel momento eran sólo ellos dos, uniéndose con la música y mirándose a los ojos.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Masahiro se fue a la casa de los Oshiba. No quería regresar a su casa todavía, no quería enfrentar a su mamá.

Al día siguiente, despertó acostado al lado de Kousuke. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró con cariño, llevó su mano el cabello de él y comenzó a acariciarlo.

—Buenos días— escuchó decir a Kousuke, quien comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días— respondió sonriéndole.

Desprevenidamente, Kousuke lo atrapó de los hombros y le robó un corto beso en los labios.

—Deberías quedarte todos los días, me gusta despertar contigo a mi lado.

Masahiro lo miró sorprendido, dejándose besar nuevamente por su pareja.

En el desayuno, Masahiro se sentó en la mesa junto a la familia Oshiba. El ambiente familiar le provocaba una gran calidez en el pecho, le gustaba estar con ellos.

—¿Ya tienen pensado qué nombre le pondrán al bebé?— preguntó Miho.

—Si es niño, Kyousuke— respondió Masahiro

—Se parece mucho al nombre de Kou-chan— mencionó con una risita.

—Y si es niña, Kaori.

—Kaori, ¡qué lindo! Me gusta ese nombre.

—A mí también— sonrió.

Miho sonrió también, tomó una sorbo de té y continuó hablando.

—¿Y qué tal ha sido el embarazo? Cualquier consejo que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias, todo ha ido bien, Kousuke-san me cuida mucho…— guardó silencio por unos segundos, su rostro se llenó de un poco de frustración —Demasiado.

—¡Es obvio, no quiero que nada malo te pase!— exclamó Kousuke en su defensa.

—Después de todo, los embarazos en hombres son más complicados— comentó Miho.

—He escuchado sobre eso, pero ahora que terminó la escuela, podré descansar mucho más— contestó Masahiro.

—Cierto, en esta casa todos cuidaremos de ti.

—Es verdad, en especial ahora que se te vienen los meses en que estarás más gordo— comentó Kensuke con una sonrisa.

Masahiro miró frustrado a su amigo, pero después de todo, tenía razón, su bebé estaba creciendo cada vez más, era obvio que su panza crecería también.

—¿Ya han comenzado a comprar las cosas para el bebé?— preguntó Miho emocionada.

—Aún no, primero queremos saber qué será. En dos semanas más, Masahiro tiene control— respondió Kousuke.

—¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero saber qué será, mi nieto o mi nieta.

Masahiro sonrió con la reacción de la mujer, de repente, ella le tomó de las manos y lo miró con firmeza.

—Masahiro-chan, ¿quieres venirte a vivir con nosotros?

El nombrado la miró con sorpresa, lo había tomado desprevenido con esa pregunta.

Los hermanos Oshiba la miraron con sorpresa también, pero rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros.

Masahiro miró hacia Kousuke, nervioso por no saber qué responder.

—Piénsalo, Masahiro— comentó su pareja.

—Pero sería lo mejor que te vinieras a vivir aquí, mi hermano te cuidará mucho— comentó Kensuke.

—No olvides que te dije que las puertas de esta casa estarán abiertas siempre para ti— comentó Miho.

Los tres Oshiba lo miraron con unos rostros sonrientes, los cuales de un momento a otro, cambiaron a rostros de preocupación.

—¿Setagawa, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó Kensuke.

El mencionado llevó sus manos a sus ojos, de los cuales habían empezado a caer lágrimas.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… — comentó con la voz entrecortada, sollozando —estoy tan agradecido de haberlos conocido, si no fuera por ustedes, no sé qué sería de mí.

Kousuke se paró de la mesa, y se acercó a él, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Miho los miró sonriente, mientras que Kensuke los miró conmovido, aguantándose las lágrimas.

En la tarde, Masahiro decidió irse a su casa, siendo llevado por Kousuke.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas, no importa la hora que sea— pidió el mayor.

—¡Sí!— exclamó, entrando a su casa.

Al entrar, se encontró con su madre, quien estaba sentada en el piso cerca a una mesa, maquillándose.

—Masahiro.

—Mamá… Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De tu romance con tu profesor? No hay nada que yo pueda opinar, ¿verdad?

—Perdón por no habértelo contado.

—Con una madre como yo, no se puede evitar que estés con hombres así.

Masahiro se quedó en silencio un momento, analizando lo escuchado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "hombres así"?

—Eres joven y tienes lo tuyo. Él debe sentirse muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú en su cama.

—¿Ah? No compares a Kousuke-san con tus clientes.

En ese mismo momento, Sugimoto entró a la sala de estar.

—Oh, lamento interrumpirlos.

Masahiro lo ignoró y miró molesto hacia su madre, ella suspiró antes de hablar.

—No me pondré en contra de tu relación con ese hombre. No es como si pudiera hacer algo, después de todo ya te graduaste.

—Mamá, hay algo más que tengo que decirte, pero, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

—A la vuelta, ya tengo que irme.

Masahiro la miró frustrado, sin decir nada.

Su madre se fue a su trabajo, quedándose él solo en casa, con Sugimoto.

Masahiro iba a irse a su habitación, cuando ese hombre le habló.

—Megumi ya me contó todo sobre ti y tu profesor.

—Ya no es mi profesor.

—Pero sigue siendo mucho más mayor que tú, ¿no?

—Sí— respondió, dándose la vuelta para irse a su habitación, cuando sintió un agarrón en su trasero.

Rápidamente, Masahiro se dio la vuelta, mirando de frente y con furia a Sugimoto.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—¿Te gustan los hombres mayores, no? ¿Qué te parezco yo?

Masahiro alzó una ceja, comenzando poco a poco a llenarse de miedo.


	11. Hogar

Capítulo 11: Hogar

Masahiro miró asustado a Sugimoto, quien se acercó más a él, acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Vamos, ¿ya te acostaste con tu profesor, verdad? No creo que le enoje compartirte conmigo.

—Déjeme en paz— pidió Masahiro.

—No seas así, yo puedo ser mucho mejor que ese hombre.

—¡Que me deje en paz!

Masahiro le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el piso. De inmediato, comenzó a correr hacia la salida de su casa, logrando huir.

Afuera en la calle, corrió en dirección a la casa de una persona que sabía que lo ayudaría, sin armar más escándalo del existente.

Si iba a la casa de los Oshiba, sabía que su pareja por la furia, podía ir a su casa a golpear a Sugimoto, por lo que prefería evitar ese conflicto.

Llegó al departamento de Hasekura, tocó el timbre un montón de veces, sin importarle que fuera de noche.

Hasekura abrió su puerta, muy confundido de que Masahiro viniera tan tarde a su casa.

En el momento que Hasekura abrió su puerta, Masahiro no sintió nada más que alivio de ver a una persona conocida, no aguantó más, y saltó a abrazarlo.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Masahiro?!— exclamó Hasekura de la impresión.

Masahiro no se había esperado que aquel muchacho lo llamara por su nombre, por lo que sin evitarlo, rompió en llanto. Hasekura lo llevó a su sala de estar, donde trató de calmarlo.

Luego de llorar, cuando logró mantener la calma, Masahiro le contó todo lo sucedido a Hasekura.

—Lo mato— dijo enfurecido.

—¡No!— exclamó —Vine contigo para evitar eso mismo con Kousuke-san— dijo Masahiro, tomándolo de los brazos.

Hasekura suspiró frustrado y lo miró con seriedad.

—Tienes que decírselo a él.

—Sí quiero decírselo, pero ponte en mi lugar, si iba ahora donde Kousuke-san, hubiese alarmado también a Oshiba y a la tía, quién sabe cómo hubieran reaccionado, no los quiero preocupar de más.

—Deja de preocuparte de ese tipo de cosas, estuviste en peligro.

—Pero…— fue interrumpido por un abrazo del muchacho.

—Deja de ser tan estúpido, no puedes evitar que ellos se preocupen por ti, porque te quieren, y eso está bien, tienes que confiar en ellos.

Masahiro se quedó en silencio, dejándose abrazar, Hasekura continuó hablando.

—Aunque me moleste, eres el mejor amigo de Kensuke, si algo malo te pasara, él sufriría— tomó un poco de silencio, antes de continuar —y yo también, porque también te considero mi amigo.

Masahiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba tanta sinceridad de esa manera.

Hasekura se separó del abrazo, lo miró a los ojos y le acarició el vientre.

—Tienes que preocuparte de tu bebé, y de ti mismo, este tipo de cosas no son buenas para ustedes dos.

Luego de eso, Masahiro se quedó recostado sobre un sillón, cubierto de mantas. Mientras Hasekura llamaba por teléfono a Kensuke, para avisarle de todo lo que pasaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Kensuke y Kousuke llegaron a la casa de Hasekura, muy alarmados y preocupados por Masahiro.

Masahiro esperaba que Kousuke le gritara y lo regañara, pero en cuanto él llegó, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo.

—Setagawa…— lo nombró Kensuke, quien lo miraba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Hasekura abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, para transmitirle tranquilidad.

Masahiro se quedó en silencio, sin llorar y sin hacer nada. Sólo mirando y pensando, no había querido preocuparlos de esa manera, pero debía admitir que se sentía bien que se preocuparan tanto por él, se sentía querido y necesario.

Hasekura y Kensuke se retiraron de la sala de estar, para poder dejarlos solos.

—¿Están bien?— preguntó Kousuke con seriedad, tocándole el vientre.

—Sí, fue sólo el susto, no logró hacerme nada. He aprendido a defenderme, gracias a ti.

—Te vendrás a vivir con nosotros, no permitiré que te sigas arriesgando en ese lugar— llevó su cabeza al hombro de Masahiro, ocultando su cara en su cuello —debí sacarte de allí hace años.

—Yo quiero a mi mamá, a pesar de todo. Si no estuviera embarazado, no sé si hubiese podido aceptar irme de allí— comentó llevando sus manos a su vientre —pero ahora es diferente, yo amo mucho más a mi hijo, y no quiero que nazca en ese ambiente.

Kousuke se separó y lo miró de frente.

—Está decidido, entonces.

—A todos ustedes, yo los quiero como a una familia, quiero que mi hijo crezca rodeado de ustedes.

—Somos tu familia.

Los ojos de Masahiro se cristalizaron, asintió con su cabeza, mirando a su pareja con mucho cariño y agradecimiento.

Kousuke le tomó sus manos y las besó, haciéndolo sonreír.

Mientras tanto, Kensuke y Hasekura estaban afuera del departamento, observando el cielo nocturno.

—Gracias Hasekura, por cuidar de Setagawa— comentó Kensuke, mirándolo con cariño.

—No es como si lo hiciera a propósito, simplemente se da— contestó, mirándolo con una sonrisa, y provocándole una risita.

—Espero que se vaya a vivir a nuestra casa, allí estará seguro y podremos cuidar mejor de él.

—Y estarás todos los días con él…

Kensuke volvió a reír. Llevó sus manos al rostro de su pareja y lo acarició, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No te pongas celoso, tú igual lo quieres y te preocupas por él.

—No lo digas así…— desvió la mirada, irritado.

—Hasekura, sé sincero— sonrió divertido.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

Kensuke lo miró sorprendido, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Tienes razón, tú siempre me has llamado por mi nombre...— contestó y se acercó a él, para besarle en la mejilla —Asaya.

Hasekura sonrió, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó en los labios.

Luego de esa noche, Masahiro se fue a vivir oficialmente a la casa de los Oshiba.

Fue a su casa a buscar sus cosas, acompañado de Kousuke. Megumi y Sugimoto se encontraban presentes.

Masahiro le dijo a su madre que se iría a vivir a la casa de su pareja, a lo que ella contestó con desinterés.

—Haz lo que quieras— después de todo, sabía que no podía opinar mucho sobre la vida de su hijo, si la mayor parte siempre estuvo ausente.

Kousuke miró con odio a Sugimoto, poniéndolo completamente nervioso. Tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer pagar por tratar de hacerle daño a su pareja.

Masahiro sacó todas sus cosas y las guardó en el auto de Kousuke. Cuando estuvo todo listo para irse, se despidió de su madre.

Ambos subieron al auto, Masahiro miró hacia los apartamentos, un poco apenado. Kousuke lo tomó de la mano y le besó la mejilla, luego prendió el motor del auto y se marcharon.

Megumi, dentro de su casa, se sentía devastada. Demasiado tarde se estaba dando cuenta de que nunca había sido una buena madre, y que aquello tenía sus consecuencias.

Masahiro llegó a su nuevo hogar, donde fue bien recibido por Miho y Kensuke.

Miho lo envolvió en un abrazo, donde no pudo evitar romper en llanto, era demasiado aliviadora y tranquilizadora, la calidez maternal que ella transmitía.

Las semanas pasaron y Masahiro se adaptó fácilmente a su nuevo hogar, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar allí.

El día del control médico en el que conocería el sexo de su bebé, llegó por fin, y ya eso era lo único que daba vueltas en la mente de Masahiro.

En la casa de los Oshiba, Kensuke había invitado a sus amigos a jugar videojuegos. Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar.

—¿Dónde está Setagawa?— preguntó Shige.

—Está con mi hermano— respondió Kensuke.

—¿Ah? ¿y por qué no viene con nosotros? Puede estar todos los días con él…

—Hola, muchachos— saludó Masahiro entrando a la sala de estar, poniendo nervioso a Shige.

—¡Oh, Setagawa! Shige justo estaba preguntando por ti, te ha extrañado muchísimo— comentó Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello.

—¡Cállate, no lo digas así!— reclamó Shige, sonrojado.

Masahiro soltó una risita.

—Yo también los he extrañado mucho, a todos.

—¿Estás listo, Masahiro?— preguntó Kousuke, acercándose a él.

—¿Van a salir?— preguntó Kensuke.

—Hoy es mi control médico— respondió Masahiro.

—¡Cierto! ¡Al fin sabrán si es niño o niña!

—Sí, eso espero.

Luego de despedirse de todos, Kousuke y Masahiro se fueron a la clínica.

Allá, Masahiro se recostó sobre una camilla, donde la doctora comenzó a realizarle una ecografía.

—¿Estás entusiasmado, Setagawa-san?— preguntó la doctora con una sonrisa.

—Sí— respondió con timidez.

La emoción lo tenía completamente dominado, la cual creció mucho más en el momento que la doctora logró ver el sexo del bebé.

Masahiro y Kousuke sonrieron sorprendidos y muy contentos.

Después de salir de la clínica, se fueron directo a casa, donde todos los esperaban ansiosos por saber el sexo del bebé.

—Es una niña— contó Masahiro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Miho saltó de la emoción y lo abrazó.

—¡Al fin otra mujer en esta familia!

Kousuke y Kensuke miraron un poco frustrados a su madre.

—¡Genial, Setagawa!— exclamaron sus amigos, abrazándolo —¿Cómo se llamará?

—Kaori— contestó sonriendo y dejándose abrazar.

Kousuke desvió la mirada, no quería sentir celos de los amigos de su pareja.

Masahiro se sintió en paz, rodeado de tanta gente querida, ahora su única preocupación era cuidarse bien para que su hija naciera sana.


	12. Miedos

Capítulo 12: Miedos

Con el mes de abril iniciado y avanzado, viviendo en la tranquilidad de la casa de los Oshiba, Masahiro pasaba su tiempo recibiendo mucho cariño y atención, demasiada atención.

—¡Puedo hacerlo solo, Kousuke-san!—exclamó hastiado.

El nombrado lo miró molesto. Masahiro tenía un bulto de ropa sobre sus brazos, el cual llevaba hacia el cuarto de lavado.

—No puedes hacer fuerza— reclamó Kousuke.

—No la estoy haciendo, esto no pesa.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

Masahiro no dio más y le lanzó la ropa por la cara.

—¡Está bien, si quieres ayudarme, hazlo!— exclamó, alejándose de él.

—¡Oye, Masahiro!

—¡Antes del embarazo nunca me ayudaste en estas cosas! ¡Estoy cansado de que me trates como si estuviera enfermo!

Dejando a Kousuke solo, Masahiro se fue hacia la sala de estar, donde Kensuke y Miho hacían el aseo, y fingían no haber escuchado la discusión de ellos dos.

Al llegar la tarde, cada uno hizo algo diferente en casa. Al ser día domingo, no habían muchas cosas que hacer.

Masahiro se sentó sobre la cama que compartía con Kousuke, llevó sus manos hacia su vientre y lo acarició, su bebé se estaba moviendo.

—Kaori— nombró con alegría.

En ese mismo momento, Kousuke entró a la habitación. Masahiro lo miró, y de inmediato desvió la mirada, ignorándolo.

—¿Sigues enojado?— preguntó Kousuke, y suspiró —ya te pedí disculpas…

—Mientras no se vuelva a repetir, te disculpo.

—No es como que me haya gustado que me tiraras toda esa ropa a la cara…

Masahiro se sonrojó, y lo miró de frente, muy avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho por eso.

Kousuke sonrió, acercándose a él y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, lo tomó del mentón.

—Si me das un beso, te disculpo— comentó, haciéndolo sonrojar mucho más.

—Kousuke-san— el nombrado le soltó el mentón, y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Masahiro suspiró, se levantó de la cama y atrapó a su pareja entre sus brazos, dándole un beso en los labios. Kousuke aprovechó el momento, tomándolo de la espalda, profundizó el beso.

La cantidad de besos aumentó, sumándole caricias, provocando que los dos terminaran sobre la cama, desnudándose lentamente.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta golpeándose sonó.

—¡Kou-chan, te buscan tus amigos!— escucharon la voz de Miho, detrás de la puerta.

—Por esto prefiero los hoteles— murmuró Kousuke, muy frustrado —¡Diles que ya voy!— exclamó hacia su madre.

Masahiro soltó una risita, besó a su pareja en la frente y le acarició la nuca.

—Continuemos en la noche— comentó con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Kousuke se quedó mirándolo sonrojado y sorprendido. Masahiro rápidamente se avergonzó y lo empujó.

—¡Date prisa, tienes que atender a tus amigos!

Al rato después, Kousuke se hizo presente en la sala de estar, donde lo esperaban sus amigos Ayaka y Houjou, a quienes miró con molestia.

—Oh Kou-chan, no te ves muy feliz— comentó Houjou, soltando una risita.

El nombrado suspiró frustrado.

—¿Olvidaste que nos había invitado hoy?— preguntó Ayaka.

—¿Te interrumpimos en algo importante?— preguntó Houjou, mirándolo divertido y haciéndolo enojar.

—En nada…— respondió Kousuke.

—¿Cómo está Masahiro?— preguntó Ayaka.

—Muy bien, se enoja por todo, pero muy bien.

—¿Se enoja por todo o tú lo haces enojar?

Kousuke prefirió no responder.

Masahiro y Kensuke llegaron a saludarlos. Luego de eso, Masahiro se encargó de preparar la cena, al notar que faltaban ingredientes, Kousuke y Houjou se ofrecieron a ir a comprarlos.

Miho se acercó a Ayaka para mostrarle fotografías de cuando Hasekura y Kensuke eran niños.

—Oh, ¿podría darme una copia de esta?— pidió Ayaka, tomando una de las fotos.

—Por supuesto— contestó Miho con una sonrisa.

Masahiro observaba sonriente a las mujeres, mientras Kensuke se tapaba el rostro, con vergüenza.

—Miho-san, ¿Cómo se siente saber que será abuela?— preguntó Ayaka.

—Muy feliz, estoy muy emocionada con que nazca pronto Kaori-chan— respondió llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Masahiro?— preguntó mirando hacia él.

—Muy ansioso— respondió llevando sus manos a su vientre.

—Ahora que sabes que es una niña, puedes comprar la ropa sin preocupaciones.

—Sí, me emociona pensar en eso.

—Me alegra tanto de que sea una niña— comentó Miho —cuando quedé embarazada de Ken-chan, yo quería que fuera niña.

—Mamá estoy aquí…— murmuró Kensuke.

—Pero lo bueno de que también fuera niño, es que pudo usar la misma ropa de bebé de Kou-chan, ahorré mucho en vestimenta.

—¿Eso es lo único bueno?

Masahiro soltó una risita, recibiendo una mirada de frustración por parte de su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Kousuke y Houjou ya habían comprado lo correspondiente, y caminaban de regreso a casa.

—Te veo más feliz, Kou-chan— comentó Houjou.

—Mi hija está creciendo sana y Masahiro vive conmigo, no puedo evitar estar feliz— respondió.

—¿Él se ha sentido bien?

—Suele tener momentos en los que se deprime por el miedo a que algo salga mal.

—Pero tú logras tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, aunque también me siento asustado, criar a un niño no es algo que se puede tomar a la ligera.

—Pero lo harán bien. Lo importante es que ahora él vive con ustedes, y pasa su embarazo en un buen lugar, sano y a salvo.

—Sí, aquello era lo que más me preocupaba. Kaori no sufrirá por las mismas cosas que él sufrió de niño.

Houjou sonrió y asintió.

—Por cierto, Kou-chan, ¿piensas pedirle matrimonio?

—¿Ah?— contestó sonrojándose levemente.

En los últimos años, desde que se habían normalizado los embarazos masculinos, los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo se había legalizado en el país. También, la mayoría de edad había bajado de los 20 a los 18 años.

—Están esperando una hija, es mayor de edad, vive contigo, ¿existe algún problema con pedirle matrimonio?

—Ya le pedí matrimonio…

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

—Fue cuando él tenía 16… pero me rechazó. Me dijo que eso era algo que debíamos hablar más adelante.

Houjou lo miró muy sorprendido.

—Pues obvio, era demasiado joven… ¿y ahora no se lo has vuelto a pedir?

—No quiero que piense que quiero casarme con él sólo porque tendremos un bebé. Prefiero esperar a que nazca Kaori.

—Entiendo— comentó soltando una risita.

Llegaron a casa y entregaron los ingredientes faltantes a Masahiro, quien continuó preparando la cena.

Al estar lista, todos se reunieron en la mesa a comer, conversando de diversas cosas.

Al llegar la noche, Ayaka y Houjou se marcharon a su casa. Miho y Kensuke se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Masahiro observó el cielo por la ventana, antes de irse a su habitación. Kousuke lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¿En qué piensas?— le preguntó.

—En lo mucho que deseo que Kaori sea feliz.

—Lo será.

—¿Con una madre como yo, podrá serlo?

Kousuke dio vuelta a Masahiro, le levantó el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ella se sentirá la niña más afortunada, por tener a una madre como tú.

—Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficiente bueno.

—Siempre te esfuerzas mucho, estoy seguro que lo serás, además…— lo tomó de la mano —no estás solo, somos dos los que la criaremos.

—¿También tienes miedo, Kousuke-san?

—Sí, pero mientras esté contigo, me atrevo a enfrentarme a todo.

Masahiro sonrió enternecido y le acarició la mejilla, Kousuke se fue directo a su cuello y lo besó.

—Kousuke-san…— se quejó sonrojándose.

—Hay que continuar en lo que quedamos— sonrió divertido.

Kousuke llevó a Masahiro a la habitación de los dos, donde a través de besos y caricias, terminaron en la cama e hicieron el amor.

Masahiro puso su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja, quien le acariciaba el cabello. Le encantaban esos momentos de intimidad con él, en donde se olvidaba de todas las preocupaciones y miedos, sintiéndose amado, y amando con todo su ser.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar, llegando a mediados del mes de mayo.

Ya habían empezado con algunas compras de la ropa y útiles necesarios para la bebé.

Masahiro no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, cada vez que miraba la nueva ropa que compraba para su hija.

—Te verás hermosa con esto, Kaori— comentó mirando un pequeño vestido celeste.

Sentado sobre la cama, mirando las prendas de ropa, se distraía de todo tipo de ansiedad.

En casa, se quedaba con Miho, por lo que no se sentía tan solo. Mientras que Kousuke trabajaba y Kensuke asistía a clases de su universidad.

Kensuke había quedado en la misma universidad que Hasekura, pero estudiaban en facultades distintas. Kensuke había decidido estudiar pedagogía en párvulo, y Hasekura, administración de empresas.

La tarde llegó, y Kousuke regresó a casa, bastante cansado, pero al ser día viernes, mantenía su ánimo arriba.

Se acercó a su pareja y lo saludó con un corto beso en los labios.

—Masahiro, salgamos a una cita.

El mencionado lo miró sorprendido, pero de todas formas aceptó. Les hacía bien disfrutar tiempo a solas como pareja.

Salieron a dar un paseo por un parque, donde Masahiro vio a unas personas con unos helados en sus manos, y se antojó.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No es muy tarde para que tomes un helado?— preguntó Kousuke.

—Pero yo quiero un helado, por favor.

—Está bien, está bien. Iré a comprarte uno.

Masahiro sonrió animado, quedándose solo y sentado en una banca, esperando su pedido.

Sintió una patadita de su hija, de inmediato llevó sus manos a su vientre.

—Kaori, estás despierta— comentó con una sonrisa.

—Es un lindo nombre— escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

Masahiro miró hacia el dueño de la voz y se sintió incómodo. Era Natsuo, el dueño del bar, amigo de Kousuke, quien lo miraba con un rostro muy serio.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con tu embarazo? ¿Cuánto tienes?— preguntó Natsuo.

—Bien, tengo 27 semanas.

—¿Y estás aquí solo?

—No, estoy esperando a Kousuke-san.

—¿No han tenido nuevos conflictos?

Masahiro lo miró dudoso, estaba incomodándose mucho hablando con él.

—No.

—Bueno, después de todo estás embarazado. Sería lamentable tener conflictos contigo en ese estado.

—No es como si yo estuviese enfermo.

—Imagino que él te trata como a uno.

Masahiro se quedó callado ante ese comentario, quería negarlo, pero algunas de sus discusiones con Kousuke eran por esa razón. Natsuo lo miró atento, y continuó hablando.

—Debe sentirse culpable de haberte embarazado tan joven. Incluso ahora, no podrá desligarse de ti de ningún modo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sabes que a él le gusta proteger a los débiles. Mírate ahora como estás, no has podido estudiar en la universidad, estás embarazado, los embarazos en hombres pueden ser complicados, y por lo que tengo entendido, ya no vives en tu casa. Si Kousuke se llegara a aburrir de ti, tendría que quedarse a la fuerza a tu lado, ¿podrías vivir sabiendo eso?

Masahiro se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Kousuke llegó con un helado y una sonrisa animada, la cual se borró al ver a Natsuo.

—¿Natsuo? ¡Tanto tiempo!— saludó con sorpresa.

—Cierto, hace tiempo que no has ido a visitarme— contestó.

—Sí, no he tenido tiempo, me la paso del trabajo a la casa.

—Supongo que tanto en casa como en el trabajo, estás muy ocupado.

—Sí, y cuando nazca Kaori lo estaré mucho más.

Masahiro bajó la mirada, guardando silencio y sintiéndose muy incómodo estando allí. Kaori pateó, haciéndolo soltar un quejido, llevando sus manos a su vientre.

—¿Masahiro, estás bien?— preguntó Kousuke, acercándose a él.

—Sí, no es nada— respondió.

—Mejor regresemos a casa.

—Está bien…— contestó no muy convencido.

—Qué lamentable— comentó Natsuo con mucha seriedad, incomodando más a Masahiro.

Luego de eso, Kousuke y Masahiro se despidieron de Natsuo, para empezar a caminar de regreso a casa.

Masahiro no pudo volver a tranquilizarse, las palabras de Natsuo se habían quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza.


	13. Conflicto

Capítulo 13: Conflicto

Durante el camino a casa, Kousuke había comenzado a sentirse incómodo, al notar que Masahiro no se tomaba su helado, ni le hablaba.

—Se te va a derretir— comentó.

Masahiro se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

—Lo siento, perdí las ganas de tomarlo— contestó.

—Y tanto que me insististe en que te comprara uno.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, pero dime, ¿qué te sucede? De un momento a otro cambiaste de ánimo.

—No me siento muy bien.

Kousuke detuvo el paso y se paró frente a él, mirándolo muy preocupado.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué sientes?

Masahiro lo miró apenado. Las palabras de Natsuo le habían afectado mucho.

—Estoy un poco fatigado, no es nada grave. Volvamos a casa.

De esa manera, regresaron a casa, donde Masahiro se fue de inmediato a su habitación, a recostarse en la cama.

 _«Si Kousuke se llegara a aburrir de ti, tendría que quedarse a la fuerza a tu lado, ¿podrías vivir sabiendo eso?»_ , recordó las palabras de Natsuo, y enterró sus uñas sobre el cubrecama.

No podía evitar sentirse afectado por lo dicho por ese hombre, después de todo sentía que tenía razón. Sentía que daba lástima, no tenía una casa propia, no había podido entrar a estudiar a la universidad por su embarazo, no tenía más familia, dependía completamente de Kousuke.

Si algún día Kousuke dejaba de amarlo, iba a quedarse solo, pero eso no era el único problema, ya que en el pasado ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad y había aprendido a convivir con ella, sabría volver a acostumbrarse. El problema era que Kousuke no lo dejaría solo, aunque dejara de amarlo, y eso era algo con lo que no podría vivir, no quería dar lástima, y que se quedara a su lado sólo por eso.

Llevó sus manos a su vientre, el cual cada vez estaba más abultado. No estaba solo, aunque existía el miedo de criar sin apoyo a su hija, sabía que de algún modo u otro, lograría solucionar aquello.

—Masahiro— la voz de Kousuke entrando a la habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Masahiro, quieto sobre su cama, se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Amaba tanto a su pareja, tanto que temía que algún día ese amor ya no fuera mutuo.

—Mañana es sábado— comentó Kousuke —si te sientes bien, podríamos ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para Kaori.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Y continuamos con nuestra cita— sonrió.

Masahiro se sonrojó, mirándolo dudoso.

—Sí…— contestó.

Kousuke lo miró extrañado, pero prefirió no decir nada, sabía que algo raro pasaba con él.

Al día siguiente llegaron al centro comercial, donde dieron vueltas por un montón de tiendas de bebés, hasta llegar a una en particular.

—¿Qué te parecen estas cunas?— preguntó Kousuke.

—Están lin…— no pudo terminar la palabra al ver los precios —deben haber otras más lindas en otro lugar.

—¿Tú crees? Pero si ya hemos visto en casi todos lados, y estas se ven mejor.

 _«Con ese precio, por supuesto que deben verse mejor»_ , pensó con frustración.

—A mí me gusta esa blanca de allí.

—¿Es necesario comprar una cuna? Tu madre dijo que aún tenía guardada la cuna que usaron tú y Oshiba.

—Pero esa es de niño.

—Seguro a Kaori le va a importar.

—Pero yo quiero lo mejor para ella.

—Es algo material, no es necesario gastar dinero en cosas que ya hay.

Kousuke suspiró frustrado, Masahiro caminó hacia un sector de la tienda en el que vendían ropa, siendo seguido por él.

—De ayer que estás extraño— comentó el mayor, mirándolo con seriedad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara, revisando la ropa de bebé.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras decirme? ¿Te pasa algo malo?

—No me pasa nada, Kousuke-san.

—Mientes, hay algo que te está preocupando y no has querido decirme.

—Mira, me gusta esta camiseta, ¿la podemos llevar?

—¡Masahiro!

El nombrado se tensó y lo miró molesto.

—No hagas escándalo aquí, estamos en un lugar público— reclamó.

Kousuke lo miró enojado, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

—Elige qué ropa llevar, te esperaré afuera.

Masahiro se quedó sorprendido, apretó la camiseta en sus manos, y continuó mirando las demás prendas de ropa.

Afuera de la tienda, Kousuke suspiró frustrado, no entendía qué estaba mal con su pareja. No le gustaba enojarse con él, no quería que ese día de los dos se arruinara de ese modo.

Miró hacia la tienda, y vio como Masahiro continuaba muy concentrado mirando la ropa. Decidió alejarse un poquito a comprar algo en especial a otro lugar.

Masahiro dentro de la tienda se detuvo frente a una repisa que tenía baberos. Tomó uno que tenía un dibujo de gato, y sonrió con ternura.

 _«Debería hablar con Kousuke-san, no me gusta sentirme así»,_ pensó apenado.

—¿Masahiro?— escuchó una voz femenina muy conocida para él, miró sorprendido hacia ella.

Su madre estaba a su lado, mirando muy sorprendida como él tenía ropas de bebé en sus manos. La vista de ella se desvió al vientre de su hijo, el cual estaba abultado, no tanto, pero lo suficiente para demostrar que esperaba un bebé.

—Masahiro, ¿Acaso tú...?

El nombrado la miró con mucha seriedad.

—Sí, estoy embarazado— confesó y se dio la vuelta.

—¡¿Masahiro?!

Él la ignoró y se fue hacia una caja de la tienda, para poder comprar las cosas que había elegido.

—¡Oye, Masahiro!

—Megumi, ya encontré que regalar— de la nada apareció una mujer, tomándola del brazo, muy animada —¿Megumi?— preguntó confundida de ver a su amiga con un rostro de shock.

Luego de comprar las cosas, Masahiro salió de la tienda, donde no encontró a nadie.

—¿Kousuke-san?— dijo confundido.

No quería que su madre lo siguiera, por lo que rápidamente se alejó de la tienda, sin notar que su pareja ya venía de regreso.

Kousuke al llegar y al darse cuenta que Masahiro no estaba, miró confundido todo su alrededor.

Megumi, quien se recuperaba del shock, notó a Kousuke fuera de la tienda. Dejando a su amiga sola, corrió hacia él para enfrentarlo.

—¡¿Por qué no me contaron que Masahiro está embarazado?!

Kousuke la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba enfrentar de esa manera a la madre de su pareja.

—¿Podemos conversar en otro sitio?— pidió.

Megumi respiró hondo y lo miró calmada, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Al rato después llegaron al patio de comida, donde se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la gente.

—Le debo una gran disculpa, sé que no se enteró de la mejor forma sobre mi relación con su hijo— dijo Kousuke con seriedad.

—Y tampoco me he enterado de la mejor forma sobre que lo embarazaste— comentó ella, tratando de no estar tan molesta.

—También le debo una gran disculpa por eso.

—¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?

—27 semanas. Y es una niña.

Megumi lo miró sorprendida, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, analizando lo escuchado.

—Lo embarazaste siendo un menor de edad.

Kousuke prefirió no decir nada ante eso.

—Eres asqueroso, ¿Cómo un tipo como tú puede estar trabajando como profesor?

—Yo me enamoré de su hijo desde hace muchos años, y siento que cada día me enamoro más. Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, yo que ahora seré padre, también me costaría aceptar que alguien tan mayor estuviese con mi hija.

—Eres un pedófilo.

—¡No llames así a Kousuke-san!

Kousuke y Megumi se sobresaltaron. Masahiro había llegado de la nada, mirando con mucha furia a su madre.

—Yo amo a Kousuke-san, siempre lo he amado, él jamás a hecho algo en lo que yo no esté de acuerdo, siempre me ha cuidado y ha estado ahí para mí. No voy a permitir que hables o pienses mal de él.

—Masahiro…— lo nombró ella, muy sorprendida.

—Mamá, he conseguido una familia, voy a tener una hija con el hombre que amo, no necesito tu aceptación, sólo que lo respetes a él.

Masahiro agarró de la mano a Kousuke y lo obligó a levantarse, acercándolo a él.

—Adiós, mamá— dijo con firmeza, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Lo lamento mucho— dijo Kousuke a la mujer, y se fue tras su pareja.

Megumi se quedó sola, completamente impactada, unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Llevó sus manos a su cara, y tapándola rompió en llanto.

Masahiro ya lejos, caminó en silencio y con seriedad, hacia la salida del centro comercial.

Afuera del edificio, Kousuke lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a detener el paso.

—Masahiro…

—No digas nada, Kousuke-san. Por favor, sólo llévame a casa— pidió sin mirarlo a la cara.

Kousuke hizo caso a esas palabras y se marcharon.

Ya en casa, Masahiro se encerró en su habitación, sin decir ninguna palabra más, sólo pidiendo estar solo.

Recostado sobre su cama, se abrazó a su vientre, Kaori comenzó a patearle, siempre reaccionaba cuando él pasaba por algún momento de tensión.

—Perdón Kaori, tienes una madre tan débil— comentó dejando caer sus lágrimas.

Kousuke salió de casa a tomar aire fresco. No le gustaba dejar solo a Masahiro, pero tampoco sabía bien qué hacer. Extrañaba demasiado los cigarrillos, pero por el bien de Masahiro y su hija los había dejado.

Miró hacia el cielo, el cual estaba despejado y completamente estrellado. Se veía hermoso, como le hubiera gustado que su pareja estuviera ahí con él observándolo.

Kousuke suspiró, mirando las estrellas, sólo deseaba poder arreglar las cosas con Masahiro.


	14. Sueño

Capítulo 14: Sueño

Mirando a las estrellas, Kousuke comenzó a reflexionar sobre su situación con su pareja.

Él comprendía muy bien muchas de las preocupaciones de Masahiro. Desde la primera vez que había visto sus ojos, había querido ser capaz de protegerlo y salvarlo de sus pesares. Comprendía su soledad, que fuera tan cerrado con sus sentimientos, después de todo, desde muy pequeño Masahiro había vivido tan solo, junto a la despreocupación de su madre, había estado tan falta de cariño.

Kousuke se había encargado de enseñarle lo que era el amor y lo importante de demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero en ese momento, sentía que estaban retrocediendo, y sabía que eso no estaba bien. No podía permitir que él se dejara consumir por la angustia, callándose todo, debía acabar con los problemas de comunicación.

Fue hacia su habitación, decidido a conversar con Masahiro, pero cuando llegó allí, él ya estaba dormido.

Se sentó en la cama, observándole su rostro durmiente. Se sintió mal consigo mismo al notar rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de su pareja.

Suspiró y se acostó a su lado, tomándole la mano. Deseaba tanto poder comprender por qué a Masahiro le seguía costando tanto ser abierto con sus sentimientos y contar todo lo que le angustiaba. Pensando en eso, se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Kousuke despertó solo. Miró confundido hacia donde se suponía debía estar Masahiro, sentándose sobre su cama.

Sintió algo extraño, su cama estaba mucho más grande. Rápidamente se levantó, quedándose muy helado.

«¿Qué tipo de mal sueño es este?», pensó mirando su cuerpo, el cual había vuelto a ser el de un niño de 9 años.

Completamente nervioso, salió de su habitación, corrió hacia la sala de estar, donde quedó en shock. Su madre estaba más joven y Kensuke también había regresado a ser un niño.

«¿Tengo la misma edad que Ken?», pensó escondiéndose, y mirando hacia su hermano. «Qué sueño más raro».

—Ya vámonos a la escuela, Ken-chan— dijo Miho con una sonrisa.

Ella y su hijo se fueron de casa. Kousuke se quedó solo en ese lugar, tratando de entender todo.

«¿Estoy soñando, verdad?», pensó impactado, hasta que algo se atravesó en su mente. «Si tengo la misma edad que Ken, ¿también tengo la misma edad de Masahiro, no?».

Kousuke sin poder evitarlo, salió corriendo de casa, rumbo a la escuela de Kensuke y Masahiro.

Llegó allá, donde se encontró con muchas mujeres dejando a sus hijos.

Se escondió al ver a su madre dejar a Kensuke y despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando ella se marchó, Kousuke salió de su escondite, chocando con un niño y botándolo.

—¡Lo siento!— exclamó, y quedó en shock al mirar al niño con el cual había chocado.

—No te preocupes— su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo hablar.

—¡¿Masahiro?!

Definitivamente era un sueño muy extraño, Masahiro había vuelto a ser un niño, tenía su cabello castaño anaranjado y no tenía ningún piercing en sus orejas. Ambos tenían la misma edad.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó sorprendido.

Kousuke se puso nervioso, pensando en una excusa.

—¡Oh! ¿He adivinado? ¿Te llamas Masahiro? ¡Soy genial!

Masahiro lo miró incrédulo, empezando a sentirse nervioso.

—¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo…— por alguna extraña razón, no pudo pronunciar su nombre. Siguió intentándolo, hasta que se rindió. —Shigeo.

—¿Shigeo?

«¿Por qué me he puesto el nombre del perro?», pensó frustrado.

—¿Y tu apellido?

Kousuke trató de pronunciar su apellido, pero tampoco pudo.

—Soy un huérfano, no tengo— se sintió idiota por esa mentira tan rebuscada.

—¿Un huérfano?

—Sí, ¿conoces algún lugar donde pueda comer algo sin pagar?

—¿Eh?

Kousuke de verdad se sentía idiota, pero como todo era un sueño, ya le daba igual.

—Shigeo-kun, dudo que exista un lugar así, lo siento mucho— dijo Masahiro, mirándolo apenado.

Kousuke sintió ternura, aunque aquello fuera un sueño, le gustaba poder verlo a él de esa forma.

Era la primera vez que veía a Masahiro de tan niño, al ser un sueño, de seguro era un producto de su imaginación, y él había sido distinto de niño, pero de todas formas, disfrutaba verlo así.

—¿Tienes hambre, Shigeo-kun?

—Sí, mucha— respondió, era mentira.

—Yo puedo cocinarte algo— comentó nervioso, desviando la mirada —pero tendremos que saltarnos la primera clase.

—¡Claro, no hay problema!

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Kousuke y Masahiro se alejaron de la escuela. Kousuke descaradamente lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Llegaron a la casa de Masahiro, en aquellos apartamentos de mal aspecto.

—Lamento el desorden— dijo Masahiro al entrar.

—No te preocupes.

Kousuke miró el lugar y sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sabía que era un sueño, pero todo se veía tan real.

Masahiro fue hacia la cocina, y él lo siguió. Se quedó en silencio y lo observó cocinar, muy admirado.

Masahiro estaba tan solo, desde tan pequeño había tenido que aprender a ser autosuficiente, a no depender de nadie más que de sí mismo, lo cual estaba bien, pero Kousuke no encontraba justo que fuera así por culpa de la soledad.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, los dos se sentaron a comer en una mesa pequeña. Kousuke probó un primer bocado, pero no tenía sabor.

—¡Está delicioso!— mintió.

—Muchas gracias— respondió Masahiro, avergonzado.

A pesar de no sentirle nada de sabor, Kousuke continuó comiendo.

Sintió una calidez en el pecho, aquella calidez que sólo podía sentir con Masahiro a su lado. Lo miró comer, se veía animado de tener compañía.

—¿Te sientes solo?— preguntó Kousuke.

Masahiro lo miró sorprendido por esa pregunta, de un momento a otro, bajó la mirada.

—Ahora tú estás aquí conmigo— respondió.

—Me refiero en general.

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar —¿No sentirás lástima por mí?

Kousuke lo miró sorprendido, él continuó hablando.

—Me siento muy solo, siempre, cada día, pero estoy bien. Ningún héroe vendrá a salvarme de la soledad, pero está bien, yo puedo enfrentarla solo.

—Tal vez algún héroe sí podrá, estoy seguro que alguno llegará.

—No necesito un héroe, sólo quiero a alguien que quiera estar a mi lado.

Kousuke se quedó helado ante esas palabras, comenzando a reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido.

Masahiro se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

—¡Mira las estrellas!— exclamó emocionado.

«¿Ya es de noche?», pensó Kousuke. Miró hacia él y sus ojos brillaron.

Masahiro estaba de espaldas, al medio de la puerta abierta. Sobre él, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas.

Kousuke se acercó a Masahiro y lo tomó de la mano, provocando que lo mirara sorprendido.

—Te prometo que no te volverás a sentir solo, mientras estés conmigo.

—No tienes que sentir lástima por mí.

—Lo único que siento por ti es amor.

Masahiro se sobresaltó, quedándose sin palabras y con las mejillas muy rojas.

Kousuke lo miró con una sonrisa y continuó hablando.

—Un día vas a tener una familia por la cual luchar y sentirte orgulloso, así que empieza a perderle el gusto a la soledad y espera por mí.

Bajo las estrellas y siendo los dos unos niños, Kousuke tomó ambas manos de Masahiro, y lo miró a los ojos, los cuales de a poco habían empezado a cristalizarse.

—Kousuke-san— lo escuchó decir y todo se fue a negro.

Kousuke despertó de golpe, empezando a respirar agitado. No se había equivocado, todo había sido un sueño, pero nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño como ese, se había sentido tan real.

—¡¿Kousuke-san?! ¡¿Estás bien?!— exclamó Masahiro, quien despertó por el ruido, se sentó a su lado, mirándolo muy preocupado.

El nombrado logró calmarse, sentándose también en la cama.

—Estoy bien— respondió sonriendo.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No, un sueño muy hermoso.

Masahiro alzó una ceja, mirándolo muy confundido. Kousuke soltó una risita, llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de su pareja y la acarició.

—Tenemos que hablar, Masahiro.

—Lo sé, lamento lo que te dijo mi madre.

—No de eso, ya solucionaremos ese tema.

—No hay nada que solucionar, ya me despedí de ella.

—¡Escúchame, Masahiro!— levantó la voz un poco, el mencionado lo miró atento —Necesito que me digas que es lo que te angustia, y no digas que nada porque te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

Masahiro lo miró con seriedad, la cual desapareció al ver como Kousuke puso su rostro sobre su vientre.

—Masahiro, no tienes idea lo mucho que te amo a ti y a nuestra hija. Por favor, permíteme ser parte de tu vida, cuéntame todo lo que sientes, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a sobrellevar todo.

Masahiro se sorprendió muchísimo con lo escuchado, su corazón latió fuerte dentro de su pecho, y Kaori dio una patadita dentro de él, animándolo a hablar.

—¿No sentirás lástima por mí?— preguntó.

Kousuke se estremeció al recordar su sueño. Se separó de su vientre y lo miró de frente.

—Lo único que siento por ti es amor— repitió las mismas palabras.

Masahiro abrió sus ojos, de los cuales comenzaron a salir unas pocas lágrimas, sin ser capaz de decir nada, su pareja volvió a hablar.

—Admiro tu fortaleza para haber enfrentado la soledad por tantos años, y a pesar de vivir con ella, fuiste capaz de cautivarme con tus ojos y venir a mí. Pero Masahiro, ahora yo estoy a tu lado, y no pienso dejarte ir por nada del mundo.

Masahiro no dio más y rompió en llanto, aferrándose a él.

—Tengo miedo de que algún día dejes de amarme, Kousuke-san— confesó.

—No podría dejar de amarte, y yo también tengo ese miedo— contestó, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa.

—Yo no puedo imaginar una vida en la que deje de amarte.

—Yo tampoco— lo atrapó entre sus brazos para abrazarlo —por favor, de ahora en adelante no me ocultes tus sentimientos, confía más en mí.

—Sí, Kousuke-san.

Unieron sus labios en un beso, un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Aún no amanecía, por lo que abrazados se acomodaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, el buen ánimo por fin regresó en los dos, Masahiro se levantó y salió de la habitación, mientras que Kousuke se quedó sentado sobre su cama, mirando un objeto en particular.

Había comprado un anillo de compromiso para pedirle matrimonio a Masahiro, pero no sabía cuándo podía ser el momento correcto para pedírselo. Guardó el anillo en un lugar seguro, y salió de la habitación, en busca de su pareja para poder desayunar.


	15. Tiempo

Capítulo 15

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, muy lentamente para Masahiro, ya quería conocer a Kaori y poder tenerla en sus brazos.

El bolso en el que tenía guardada la ropita de Kaori que llevaría a la clínica el día que ella naciera, nunca tenía descanso de él. Masahiro siempre sacaba la ropa de su hija para verla, doblarla y guardarla nuevamente. Mantenía siempre limpia la habitación, y se divertía mirando todas las cosas de la bebé.

El mes de junio ya estaba finalizando y Masahiro tenía 32 semanas de embarazo. Kaori tenía fecha para nacer en agosto.

Luego de mucha insistencia, Kousuke había logrado convencerlo de que compraran la cuna blanca que tanto le había gustado a él en aquella tienda del centro comercial.

—Está bien, pero si algún día llegamos a tener otro hijo, él tendrá que usar la misma— había dicho cansado esa vez.

—¿Quieres tener más hijos conmigo?— preguntó Kousuke, mirándolo sorprendido.

Masahiro se sonrojó, sin ser capaz de decir nada, su pareja soltó una gran carcajada.

—Por mí no hay problema— agregó, sonriendo.

Masahiro se sonrojó nuevamente, recordando ese momento. Estaba terminando de vestirse, era día sábado e iba a ir al centro comercial con Kousuke, Kensuke y Hasekura a comprar la dichosa cuna.

Su vientre ya estaba bastante abultado, no podía ocultar de ninguna manera que estaba embarazado. Le solía doler la espalda y todo el cuerpo, incluyendo que Kaori cada vez se movía más.

Llegaron al centro comercial, donde antes de ir a comprar la cuna, pasaron al patio de comida para comprar unos helados.

—Siento que Kaori será fanática de los helados— dijo Kousuke, mirando a su pareja tomar uno muy animadamente.

—Kaori será dulce como el helado— comentó Kensuke con una risita.

—Como Masahiro— comentó haciendo sonrojar al mencionado, sonrió al ver que había logrado con su cometido.

—Yo espero lo mismo, que sea igual a él en todo— comentó Hasekura.

La sonrisa de Kousuke se desapareció, de inmediato miró con frustración al muchacho.

—No seas así, Asaya— comentó Kensuke riendo.

—Oh, ahora llamas por su nombre al señorito— comentó Kousuke con burla.

Kensuke se sonrojó, había empezado a llamar a su pareja por su nombre desde hace tiempo, pero nunca antes lo había hecho en público.

—Eso es bueno, Oshiba— comentó Masahiro, soltando una risita.

—¿Y tú, Masahiro?— preguntó Kousuke, llamando la atención de los tres —¿Por qué no llamas a Ken por su nombre?

—¿Eh?— respondió.

—Es cierto, después de todo nosotros somos cercanos— comentó Kensuke mirando a su amigo —¿no, Masahiro?

Masahiro se sonrojó al escuchar a su amigo llamarlo por su nombre.

—Eh, bueno yo…— comentó nervioso mirando hacia Hasekura, quien sonrió con odio y decidió hablar.

—Es cierto, si todos somos cercanos deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres siempre. ¿Qué te parece, Masahiro?

—Sí, es verdad— apoyó Kensuke.

—Tienen razón, Kensuke, Asaya— contestó Masahiro, muy nervioso y avergonzado.

Kousuke soltó una gran carcajada, incomodando a su pareja.

—Me parece muy bien, también a mí deberías dejar de llamarme con el honorífico.

Masahiro llevó sus manos a su sonrojada cara, ocultándola.

—Eso sí que no, Kousuke-san.

—¡Oh!— escucharon decir a una voz femenina.

Masahiro, Kensuke y Hasekura miraron sorprendidos, eran sus antiguas compañeras de clases, Matsuzawa, Ryoko y Satou.

—Pensé que no volvería a verlos, tanto tiempo— comentó Matsuzawa.

—Niña tonta, ¿cómo has estado?— preguntó Kousuke con una sonrisa.

—¡Usted siempre llamándome así!— reclamó.

Masahiro soltó una risita, y miró hacia Satou, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ambos se saludaron animados.

En tercer año, Kensuke y Masahiro se habían vuelto amigos de esas tres muchachas, a pesar de que en primer año Matzusawa y Ryoko solían molestar a Kensuke preguntándole cosas sobre Hasekura. Cuando ellas dos se enteraron de la relación amorosa de ellos, dejaron de molestarlo y se hicieron buenas amigas de él

—Setagawa, ¿qué te pasó?— preguntó Matzusawa, mirando muy sorprendida hacia el vientre de él.

—¿Y así no quieres que te llame tonta?— preguntó Kousuke.

—Kousuke-san— reclamó Masahiro, y miró a sus antiguas compañeras —estoy embarazado— contó.

Las tres muchachas lo miraron muy sorprendidas, pero de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros.

—¡Quién lo diría! ¡Felicidades! ¡Qué lindo!— comentó Ryoko, muy emocionada.

—Vaya, felicidades Setagawa-kun, ¿cuánto tienes?— dijo Satou.

—Tiene 32 semanas— respondió Kousuke.

—¿Por qué responde usted?— comentó Matsuzawa— No me diga que…

—Sí, yo soy el padre.

Las tres muchachas lo miraron con mucha sorpresa, quedándose en shock por unos segundos.

—Qué sorpresa— comentó Satou —pero muchas felicidades a los dos.

—¿Ustedes han estado juntos desde antes de la graduación?— preguntó Ryoko.

—Sí— respondió Masahiro, un poco nervioso.

—¡Qué emoción! Una relación profesor-alumno, y nunca nadie lo supo ¡y ahora tendrán un bebé!

—Ryoko-chan…— la nombró Satou soltando una risita frustrada.

—Yankee…— comentó Matzusawa, aún impactada.

—Ese apodo…— comentó Masahiro con frustración.

—Sabía que tenías malos gustos, pero nunca pensé que tanto, incluyendo en el amor…— su antiguo profesor la fulminó con la mirada, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella —pero felicidades.

Masahiro sonrió y miró alegre a las tres muchachas.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Sabes qué será?— preguntó Satou.

—Sí, es una niña— respondió.

—Y se llama Kaori— comentó Kousuke.

Luego de conversar un poco más, las tres muchachas se despidieron y continuaron su camino.

Los cuatro hombres se fueron a la tienda correspondiente a comprar la cuna que tanto quería Kousuke.

Ya en la tarde, llegaron a casa, Masahiro se sentía muy cansado.

Se recostó sobre su cama, con ganas de dormir, pero Kaori despertó, empezando a pegarle pataditas.

—Kaori…— la nombró adolorido.

—¿Está despierta?— preguntó Kousuke, sentándose al lado de él.

Kaori al escuchar la voz de su padre, comenzó a pegar más pataditas.

—Siempre que te escucha hablar se emociona mucho— comentó Masahiro.

Kousuke sonrió y tocó el vientre de su pareja, sintiendo las pataditas de su hija.

—Kaori, ¿estás emocionada por nacer y conocerme, verdad?

Masahiro soltó una risita, mirándolo con cariño. Amaba esos momentos en los que Kousuke le hablaba a Kaori y le regalaba caricias.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que su hija naciera, estaba muy emocionado y asustado, pero al tenerlo a él a su lado, todo su ser se llenaba de confianza.

Cuando por fin Kaori se quedó tranquila, Masahiro se relajó y se quedó dormido, rodeado de la calidez de Kousuke, quien se encargó de taparlo con las frazadas de la cama y se acostó a dormir con él.

Al día siguiente, Kousuke fue el primero en despertar, quería dejar que su pareja siguiera durmiendo, pero al moverse para levantarse lo despertó.

—Me duele el cuerpo— comentó Masahiro.

Kousuke le acarició la cabeza y le besó en la frente.

—Quédate en cama hoy.

—Pero…

—Hazme caso, te traeré el desayuno.

Masahiro se sonrojó, pero finalmente aceptó y se quedó acostado.

Kousuke salió de la habitación, al llegar a la sala de estar se sorprendió de ver a su madre y Kensuke despiertos tan temprano, acompañados de Hasekura.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— preguntó Kousuke.

Miho se puso nerviosa al notar la llegada de su hijo mayor. Kensuke y Hasekura supieron disimular.

—¡Oh, Kou-chan! Ken-chan y Hasekura-chan me van a acompañar al supermercado, ¿me encargas algo?— dijo Miho.

—Día domingo tan temprano irán al supermercado, ¿qué les sucede?— cuestionó.

—Es para aprovechar el día— respondió Hasekura.

—¿Encargarás algo, hermano?— comentó Kensuke.

Kousuke negó, prefirió dejarlos ser y ocuparse en preparar el desayuno para su pareja y él.

Miho, Kensuke y Hasekura se retiraron, era verdad que irían al supermercado, pero era por otra razón. Iban a comprar aperitivos porque en la tarde le celebrarían a los futuros padres un baby shower.

Kousuke entró a la habitación con el desayuno, miró apenado como Masahiro estaba tan desanimado. Comprendía ese estado en él, no podía hacer mucho para cambiarlo.

Pasaron el día encerrados en la habitación, recostados sobre la cama, Masahiro lograba relajarse gracias a las caricias entregadas por Kousuke.

En la tarde, Miho los llamó a cenar, asustados bajaron hacia la sala de estar, pensando que ella había cocinado. Se sorprendieron muchísimo al encontrarse con el lugar decorado y con muchas caras conocidas.

Miho, Kensuke y Hasekura estaban acompañados de Shige, Yamabe, Yoshida, Ayaka, Houjou, Natsuo, Matzusawa, Ryoko y Satou. Les habían organizado un baby shower sorpresa.

Masahiro sonrió conmovido y se acercó a su suegra para abrazarla. Estaba muy sorprendido y agradecido, le agradaba ver a sus amigos allí presentes, pero se sintió incómodo al notar que Natsuo también había venido.

Prefirió ignorar a ese hombre y preocuparse de disfrutar con sus amigos y pareja de su baby shower.

Recibió un montón de regalos de sus amigos, entre ellos pañales por parte de Ayaka, unas mantas con diseño de ositos por parte de Shige, y un tierno pijama de gato para cuando Kaori estuviera más grande por parte de Satou.

En un momento Masahiro se alejó de todos para ir al baño. Al salir de allí, estaba siendo esperado por Natsuo, a quien ignoró para seguir de largo.

—Ha sido divertido todo esto, tienes muy buenos amigos— comentó Natsuo.

—Lo sé— contestó deteniendo el paso, sin mirarlo.

—Para ellos debe ser lamentable que un amigo tan joven esté esperando un hijo.

Masahiro apretó los puños, mirando hacia el piso, sin decir nada. Natsuo desvió la mirada, y continuó hablando.

—Una vez más has compadecido a Kousuke.

Masahiro se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a la cara con mucha seriedad.

—Masahiro— escuchó a Kousuke llegar.

El nombrado miró hacia él, quien lo miraba confundido. Natsuo los ignoró y entró al baño.

—Te estabas demorando mucho, me preocupé— comentó Kousuke.

—Estoy bien— contestó Masahiro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la sala de estar.

Kousuke se quedó solo, mirando con seriedad hacia la puerta del baño que había entrado Natsuo. Suspiró y decidió seguir a su pareja.

Masahiro prefirió ignorar ese comentario tóxico dado por Natsuo, se acercó a sus amigos para divertirse con ellos. Se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y a comer pastel.

Kousuke acompañado de su madre, Ayaka y Houjou observaron con diversión a los más jóvenes.

Después de que el baby shower terminara, todos los invitados regresaron a sus casas.

Kousuke estaba feliz, por la sorpresa y porque el ánimo de Masahiro había cambiado notablemente para bien. Aunque algo le había quedado vueltas en su cabeza y era la incomodidad de su pareja al estar cerca de su amigo Natsuo. Tarde o temprano descubriría a qué se debía.

Masahiro se sentía feliz, luego de aquella sorpresa realizada por sus familiares y amigos, continuó disfrutando de lo que quedaba de su embarazo, muy ansioso por la llegada de Kaori.

El mes de julio llegó y su hija estaba muy grande, al tener poco espacio dentro de él, solía darle patadas muy dolorosas.

A pesar de todos los dolores, cuando lograba estar calmado, gozaba de los momentos íntimos con su pareja.

Tenía el bolso de Kaori listo para el día que tuviese que irse a la clínica, su propio bolso con ropa cómoda también lo estaba. Él y Kousuke habían asistido a cursos de paternidad, donde habían aprendido un montón de cosas, entre ellas cambiar pañales. A pesar de todas las cosas que podía aprender, Masahiro prefería escuchar los consejos de Miho, se entretenía un montón escuchando las historias de cuando Kousuke era un bebé.

A pesar de estar tan preparado, una parte de él no se sentía lista, y quizás nunca lo estaría, pero otra parte de él, ya no quería esperar más, quería mucho que su hija ya naciera.

El mes de julio finalizó de esa manera, llegando el deseado mes de agosto, el mes en el que Kaori tenía fecha para nacer.

Habían días en los que Masahiro no podía ni caminar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus pies se hinchaban y Kaori se movía mucho.

El cumpleaños de Kousuke estaba por llegar, y Masahiro se sentía frustrado de no poder darle ninguna sorpresa. Kousuke estaba de vacaciones y no le permitía salir solo a ninguna parte por miedo a que se le adelantara la fecha de parto.

A veces las contracciones los hacían creer que Kaori quería adelantarse, pero finalmente siempre era falsa alarma.

El día 8 de agosto llegó, el cumpleaños de Kousuke. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando su madre apareció de la nada con un pastel con velas, acompañada de Masahiro, Kensuke, Hasekura y Ayaka.

Su sorpresa fue transformada en frustración al notar que las velas tenían el número exacto de la edad que cumplía, 30 años. De todos modos, sonrió agradecido y las sopló pidiendo un deseo.

Kaori tenía fecha para nacer en la semana siguiente, pero al querer demostrar que sería igual de terca que su padre, decidió adelantarse para ser el regalo de cumpleaños de él.

Mientras todos conversaban animados y repartían el pastel, Masahiro llevó sus manos a su vientre.

—Kaori, me duele— susurró.

—¿Masahiro, estás bien?— preguntó Kousuke, muy preocupado.

El nombrado se puso pálido, empezando a sentirse mareado y a abrazarse de su vientre.

—Me duele— respondió, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose, Kousuke alcanzó a tomarlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

—¡Masahiro!

—Me duele mucho— comenzó a respirar agitado, tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!— exclamó Miho con mucha preocupación.

Rápidamente, Kousuke llevó a Masahiro a su auto para irse rumbo al hospital.


	16. Kaori

Capítulo 16: Kaori

Kousuke y Miho llegaron al hospital junto a Masahiro, quien de inmediato fue atendido por los enfermeros y acostado sobre una camilla.

Kousuke y Miho se quedaron en la sala de espera.

—Kou-chan, tranquilo— dijo su madre tomándolo de la mano.

Kousuke estaba temblando, no lo había notado hasta que ella se encargó de tranquilizarlo. Estaba muy asustado, temía que algo saliera mal.

—Kou-chan— lo llamó ella con una voz suave —a pesar de que los embarazos masculinos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos, ustedes se encargaron de que todo estuviera sin complicaciones, no temas, Kaori nacerá sana, Masahiro-chan estará bien.

—Es cierto.

—Logró llegar estable a su semana 38— sonrió calmada —todo estará bien, debes mostrarte firme ante tu hija.

Kousuke sonrió, acarició la mejilla de su madre y la abrazó. Estaba tan agradecido de tenerla a su lado en ese momento.

Una enfermera llegó a la sala de espera, informando sobre el estado de Masahiro.

Era el momento de que Kaori naciera ya, se había adelantado una semana de la que estaba programada, por lo que realizarían una cesárea de emergencia a Masahiro.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar de una manera distinta para Kousuke, no era lento ni rápido, simplemente pasaba, mientras esperaba que la misma enfermera apareciera para que le avisara que su hija ya había nacido.

Masahiro estaba muy nervioso y asustado, pero la amabilidad de las enfermeras había logrado mantenerlo calmado. Dentro del quirófano, empezó a relajarse con la anestesia, mientras la doctora a cargo comenzó con su labor.

El tiempo se detuvo para Masahiro, en el momento que vio por primera vez el rostro de su hija y la escuchó llorar. Su pecho se inundó de una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, y sonrió, de una manera que no sabía que podía llegar a sonreír.

De un momento a otro se encontró en una habitación del hospital. Estaba solo, con el rostro de su hija grabado en su mente.

—Masahiro-san— escuchó la voz de una enfermera llamarlo —Kaori-chan ya está lista.

La realidad se sintió como un sueño, en el momento que Masahiro tomó entre sus brazos a Kaori. Era pequeña, con las mejillas coloradas, estaba vestida con uno de los primeros trajes que le había comprado, un suave traje de color rosado.

Masahiro alzó la vista y sonrió, Kousuke estaba parado frente de él, mirándolos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Es hermosa— lo escuchó decir.

Él asintió y la miró nuevamente. Kaori tenía el cabello negro como su padre, tenía los mismos rasgos en la cara, era la copia de Kousuke.

—¿Quieres tomarla?— preguntó a su pareja.

Kousuke se acercó con lentitud, un poco nervioso, tomó el pequeño cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho. No pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba muy feliz y aliviado, ella había nacido sana, y Masahiro estaba bien, débil por la operación, pero bien.

—Muchas gracias, Masahiro.

—Gracias a ti también, Kaori es hija de los dos.

Masahiro sonrió con cariño, mirando a los dos seres más importantes en su vida. Estaba tan feliz de que su hija estuviera al fin con ellos, sana y llena de vida, agradecía poder estar vivo.

Al rato después, Miho junto a quienes habían llegado durante la espera, Kensuke y Hasekura, entraron a la habitación.

El lugar se llenó de buenas energías y alegrías. La nueva integrante de la familia había sido recibida entre sonrisas y lágrimas de felicidad.

Masahiro no podía estar más contento y agradecido con todos, su hija iba a crecer en un ambiente lleno de amor y estabilidad, ella no iba a estar falta de cariño como él lo había estado durante su infancia. Miró hacia Kaori, luego hacia Kousuke y los demás, todo el sufrimiento vivido en el pasado había valido la pena, todo se estaba recompensando en su presente.

«Un día vas a tener una familia por la cual luchar y sentirte orgulloso», aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, las había escuchado hace mucho tiempo en un sueño que cada vez recordaba menos, pero esas palabras no se borraban de ninguna manera, siempre habían estado ahí para darle esperanza.

Cuando le dieron de alta del hospital, Masahiro se sintió en paz, por fin volverían a casa.

Por la operación aún seguía muy débil, por lo que al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en cama con Kaori.

Observarla dormir se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, ella tenía las pestañas largas, era entretenido tratar de contarlas.

Cuando Kaori despertaba y empezaba a llorar, ya fuera por hambre o por cambio de pañal, Masahiro se sentía nervioso por temor a fallar en algo, pero lograba hacerlo todo bien.

El fin de semana llegó y las visitas para conocer a Kaori llegaron.

Shige, Yamabe y Yoshida miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña Kaori, quien dormía tranquilamente sobre su cuna blanca.

—Es igualita al profesor Oshiba— comentó Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello.

—Es su versión femenina— lo prosiguió Yoshida, el ex delegado de la clase.

—Lamentablemente— agregó Hasekura, quien junto a su pareja y Masahiro observaban a los tres amigos mirar a la bebé.

Kaori abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando el techo, sin llorar, quedándose tranquila.

Los tres muchachos se sobresaltaron al verla despierta.

—Tiene los ojos azules— comentó Shige sorprendido.

—Sin duda es la versión femenina de mi hermano— comentó Kensuke, sonriendo.

—A pesar de eso, estoy seguro que cuando crezca será muy hermosa— comentó Hasekura.

—Después de todo sigue siendo hija de Setagawa— comentó Shige, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa por parte de sus amigos, las cuales ignoró.

Masahiro los miró confundido, sin entender bien.

Mientras tanto, Kousuke estaba en la sala de estar, acompañado de Ayaka y Houjou.

—Así que Natsuo no pudo venir— comentó mirando a la pareja.

—Así es, dijo que pronto estaría visitandolos— contestó Ayaka.

Kousuke se quedó pensativo, desviando su mirada.

—Y dime Kou-chan, ahora que Kao-chan nació, ¿le pedirás matrimonio?— preguntó Houjou con emoción.

Kousuke se sonrojó y lo miró con irritación, Ayaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Me parece una buena idea— comentó ella.

—Acaba de nacer Kaori, no puedo estar pensado en eso— reclamó Kousuke.

—Oh vamos, Kou-chan— dijo Houjou desanimado.

—Tienes que casarte y tener barra libre— comentó Ayaka.

Kousuke los miró con frustración y suspiró. Él tenía muchas ganas de casarse con Masahiro, pero aún era demasiado pronto, ya estaban comenzado su vida como padres primerizos, no quería darle más presión a su pareja al hacerle pensar en matrimonio.

Cuando la noche llegó y las visitas se fueron. Kousuke y Masahiro miraron con ternura como su pequeña hija dormía. Los llenaba de felicidad observarla.

Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un corto beso. Su vida como padres ya había comenzado.


	17. Momentos

Capítulo 17: Momentos

Sentado sobre la cama, vistiendo ropa veraniega, Masahiro tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, alimentándola. No le gustaba que otras personas lo vieran amamantar a Kaori, por lo que siempre que llegaba la hora de alimentarla, se encerraba en su habitación para compartir con ella de ese momento.

Ya se había cumplido una semana desde la llegada de Kaori, para Kousuke y Masahiro no todo era fácil, pero disfrutaban de cada nueva experiencia.

Cuando Kaori terminó de amamantar, Masahiro se encargó de sacarle los gases, dándole palmaditas en su espalda con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Amaba estar a solas con ella, quería aprovechar cada segundo a su lado.

Kaori se quedó dormida, Masahiro sonrió y le besó la frente, la acostó en su cuna y luego se recostó sobre la cama, estaba cansado, tenía sueño, en la noche su hija había despertado varias veces. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, hasta que despertó por el sonido de un llanto, sin saber por cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la cuna, tomó entre a sus brazos a Kaori, dándose cuenta que necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

La mudó, teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar el cordón umbilical que aún no se caía de su ombligo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, la acostó sobre su cuna, mirándola con cariño.

Kousuke entró sigilosamente a la habitación, tratando de no meter ningún ruido que despertara a su hija.

—Recién se quedó dormida— informó Masahiro.

Kousuke lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a él, abrazándolo delicadamente.

—¿Te has sentido bien?— preguntó, rozando su nariz con la mejilla de él.

—Muy agotado, pero bien— respondió.

—Deberías descansar ahora, si Kaori despierta me encargo yo.

—Está bien— bostezó, y se recostó sobre la cama.

Kousuke se acostó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello. Masahiro se relajó ante el tacto de su pareja y se quedó dormido.

Ya después, Masahiro despertó solo en la cama, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con Kousuke teniendo en sus brazos a Kaori. Sonrió ante esa imagen y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ellos.

De esa manera, el tiempo siguió pasando, Masahiro y Kousuke disfrutaban de cada nueva experiencia que les otorgaba la paternidad, al ser primerizos no podían evitar asustarse de todo, pero juntos lograban enfrentar cada cosa nueva que se les presentara. Masahiro estaba agradecido de tener a Kousuke a su lado, juntos formaban un buen equipo criando a la hija de los dos.

Habían pasado juntos el primer baño oficial de Kaori, la primera salida al exterior, la primera carcajada de ella, el primer susto que vivieron al creer que se había enfermado, cada momento importante.

Kaori cumplió 4 meses, ella era muy despierta y tranquila, era querida por todos en la casa de los Oshiba. Kaori lloraba sólo para informar cuando tenía hambre, había que mudarla o algo le hacía sentir mal. Masahiro estaba agradecido de que ella fuera así.

Kensuke y Hasekura se entretenían estando con ella, la pequeña sonreía y miraba con atención todo su alrededor, reaccionando a sonidos y colores.

Incluso los animales se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, Sasa vigilaba a la niña y estaba pendiente de ella, lo mismo con Shigeo, quien siempre avisaba a los demás cuando Kaori despertaba y empezaba a llorar.

Masahiro era feliz de poder estar presente y observar todo el crecimiento de su hija. Cuando ella estaba despierta, él se acostaba a su lado y le hablaba de distintas cosas, quien a pesar de no poder hablar, le respondía con sonrisas o miradas curiosas.

Estando de esa misma forma, un sábado por la noche, Masahiro la besó en la frente y la miró sonriente. Kousuke al poco tiempo entró a la habitación y se les unió.

Acostados los dos al lado de su hija, teniéndola al medio, la observaron quedarse dormida. No podían evitar sentir un poco de melancolía al verla crecer tan rápido, pero eran felices de que así fuera. Verla crecer sana, ver lo hermosa que era, todo eso los llenaba de alegría.

Estaban en el mes de diciembre, llegó el domingo en la mañana, Masahiro desayunaba junto a Kousuke y su suegra, mientras Kaori estaba despierta, acostada en un coche que estaba al lado de ellos.

—Kou-chan era muy inquieto cuando bebé, nunca quería despegarse de mí— contó Miho con una risita, avergonzando al mencionado.

—Me he dado cuenta que a Kaori le gusta mucho estar con Kousuke-san— comentó Masahiro.

Kousuke sonrió y miró hacia su hija.

—Hoy no hace tanto frío, ¿saldrán con Kaori-chan?— preguntó Miho.

—Sí, haremos unas compras navideñas— respondió Kousuke.

—Oh, ya pronto será navidad, el tiempo pasa tan rápido.

—Kaori ha crecido tan rápido— comentó Masahiro.

Masahiro y Kousuke se alistaron a sí mismos y a Kaori, para salir de casa. Abrigaron a Kaori, con un lindo traje celeste y un gorrito con orejas de gatito.

—Se ve adorable, Kaori-chan— comentó Miho emocionada.

—¿Debería abrigarla más?— preguntó Masahiro, mirándola preocupado.

—No, Masahiro-chan, así está bien— respondió ella.

—¿Usted cree? No quiero que Kaori se enferme.

—Está bien, tranquilo.

—Allá en el centro comercial hará calor, la vas a asfixiar— comentó Kousuke.

—Es cierto, pero no quiero que se enferme— contestó Masahiro.

Kousuke soltó una risita y acarició el cabello de su pareja.

—Yo tampoco quiero que eso pase, pero tranquilo, ya está bien.

Masahiro asintió y miró sonriente hacia su hija. No podía evitar preocuparse por cada cosa.

Llegaron al centro comercial, donde dieron vueltas por las tiendas, comprando varias cosas.

—¿Qué tienes planeado regalarle a Kensuke?— preguntó Masahiro, quien ya se había acostumbrado a llamar a sus amigos por sus nombres.

—La verdad no lo sé, dudo que quiera de nuevo videojuegos, siempre le regalo lo mismo— respondió Kousuke.

Kaori comenzó a llorar, Masahiro se acercó a ella, sintiendo un mal olor.

—Iré a mudarla, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó Kousuke.

—Tienes muchas bolsas, será molesto— respondió poniéndose en el hombro el bolso con las cosas de Kaori y tomándola en sus brazos —además, ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

Kousuke sonrió y asintió, sentándose en una banca, cuidando del coche y de todas las cosas.

Masahiro se fue con Kaori al baño más cercano, donde se encargó de mudarla.

Al terminar, salió con ella para volver a juntarse con su pareja, cuando alguien se le acercó.

—Vaya, qué grande está la niña, sólo la había visto en fotos.

Masahiro miró con seriedad a ese hombre, sintiéndose incómodo. Era Natsuo, quien también lo miraba con seriedad.


	18. Palabras

Capítulo 18: Palabras

Masahiro se sintió incómodo con la presencia de Natsuo, de todas formas mostró un semblante serio, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él, menos con su hija ahí presente.

Natsuo lo miraba con seriedad, pero rápidamente su mirada se desvió hacia Kaori. Masahiro al notar eso, la aferró a su pecho.

—Es igual a Kousuke, no puedes negar de ningún modo que es su hija— comentó Natsuo.

—Cierto— contestó.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo lo de la crianza? Siendo tan joven debe ser muy difícil para ti.

—Es difícil obviamente, criar a un niño no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, no importa la edad que tengas.

—¿Kousuke te ayuda?

—Sí.

—Qué lástima, tener que trabajar y luego estar pendiente de la bebé.

—Ni que fuera la única persona que tiene que pasar por esas cosas.

—Espero que no termine aburriéndose.

Masahiro, quien no estaba dejándose intimidar y respondía con toda la confianza posible, ya había empezado a aburrirse de la conversación, abrazó a su hija en brazos, no podía alterarse teniéndola consigo. Natsuo al notar el silencio de él, continuó hablando.

—Terminará aburriéndose de ustedes, pero no podrá alejarse, porque eso iría en contra de su sentido de la justicia.

—Créame que él no se aburrirá, Kaori nos enseña algo nuevo cada día, es imposible aburrirse. Y si se aburre de mí, no me importa, mientras tenga a mi hija conmigo.

Natsuo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la respuesta de Masahiro, rápidamente comenzó a sentirse molesto.

—¿Y si Kousuke se aburre sólo de ti y te quita a la niña?

—¡Eso jamás pasará! ¡Kaori es mi hija!— levantó la voz, ya muy molesto.

Kaori empezó a llorar, Masahiro de inmediato trató de calmarla.

—¿Por qué la demora, Masahiro?— Kousuke llegó con el coche y las bolsas, mirando con seriedad a Natsuo.

—Tanto tiempo, Kousuke— saludó Natsuo, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de Masahiro.

—Al fin conoces a Kaori— contestó el nombrado.

—Sí, es mucho más linda en persona que en las fotos— comentó mirando hacia ella.

Masahiro ocultó a su hija entre sus brazos, manteniendo su mirada firme.

—Ya mejor me marcho— comentó Natsuo, mirando con mucha seriedad al adolescente.

—Te acompañaré a la salida— dijo Kousuke con una sonrisa amable.

Masahiro miró con sorpresa a su pareja, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

—No creo que esté bien que dejes a los niños solos— comentó Natsuo.

—Kaori no está sola, está con su madre. Además, tengo algo que hablar contigo— respondió Kousuke.

De esa manera, Kousuke fue a dejar a Natsuo a la salida del centro comercial, mientras que Masahiro se quedó junto a su hija, esperando su regreso.

Ya alejados de Masahiro, frente a las puertas que daban a la salida, Kousuke decidió hablar.

—Escuché lo que le dijiste a Masahiro.

Natsuo detuvo el paso, quedándose quieto y mirando el suelo.

—No dije nada que no fuera cierto— contestó.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mí? Yo amo a Masahiro, jamás podría aburrirme de él, mucho menos de nuestra hija.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—No vuelvas a decirle cosas así a Masahiro o cortaré lazos contigo.

Natsuo se quedó en silencio, sin mirarlo a la cara. Kousuke estaba muy furioso, al no recibir respuesta continuó hablando.

—Le pediré matrimonio a Masahiro, voy en serio con él— declaró.

Natsuo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, sin dejar de mirar el suelo, apretando los puños, finalmente suspiró.

—Te felicito— contestó y abrió una de las puertas para poder salir —hasta pronto.

Kousuke se quedó solo, mirando irritado hacia la dirección en la que su acompañante se había ido. Rápidamente regresó donde Masahiro, quien estaba sentado en una banca con Kaori en sus brazos y el coche a su lado.

Al llegar, Masahiro lo miró con seriedad y sin decir ninguna palabra, por lo que él prefirió hablar.

—No es la primera vez que Natsuo te dice cosas así, ¿verdad?

Masahiro lo miró con mucha sorpresa, no sabía que él había alcanzado a escuchar, sin ser capaz de formular ninguna palabra, sólo asintió.

Kousuke sintió rabia, apretó sus puños, manteniéndose firme.

—¿De verdad no te importaría si me aburriera de ti?

Masahiro negó con su cabeza, mirándolo apenado.

—Por supuesto que sí me importaría, pero por Kaori sería capaz de enfrentarlo, lo que no podría dejar pasar es que trataran de alejarme de ella— respondió.

Kousuke sonrió, mirándolo con cariño.

—Es imposible que pueda llegar a aburrirme de ustedes, son mi familia, mi vida.

Masahiro lo miró a la cara, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Kousuke se acercó a él y lo abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar a Kaori.

—Por favor, Masahiro, no permitas que un tercero te haga dudar sobre lo mucho que te amo.

—Está bien, Kousuke— lo nombró sin honorífico.

Kousuke se separó del abrazo y lo miró con mucha sorpresa. Ante la emoción, soltó las palabras que de hace mucho tiempo ya quería pronunciar.

—Cásate conmigo, Masahiro.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos con impacto, quedándose ambos en un total silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por balbuceos de la bebé.

—Masahiro…— dijo Kousuke, muy incómodo por el silencio formado.

Kaori que miraba con mucha atención a su madre, levantó con lentitud su mano para tocarle el rostro, y sin querer lo rasguñó.

—¡Ay, Kaori!— exclamó y al fin se recompuso —tan rápido que te crecen las uñas— comentó nervioso y miró a su pareja, quien se aguantaba la risa.

—Tengo una gran aliada— comentó y explotó en risas.

Masahiro lo miró con frustración, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y suspiró.

—Acepto.

Kousuke dejó de reírse y lo miró con sorpresa, de inmediato una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y lo abrazó, teniendo nuevamente cuidado de no pasar a llevar a su hija.

—Tenía planeada otra manera de pedirte matrimonio, una más elegante y romántica, pero no me pude aguantar, lo siento.

—De esta manera es mejor, es más tú— soltó una risita.

Kousuke se separó del abrazo, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Hay algo muy importante que falta, vamos— dijo con rapidez, tomando a Kaori en sus brazos y llevándola al coche.

Masahiro sin comprender muy bien, sólo lo siguió.

Llegaron a casa, donde Kousuke casi volando se fue a su habitación, dejando a Masahiro y Kaori en la sala de estar. Muy rápido, regresó corriendo y se paró al frente de Masahiro.

—Masahiro, gracias por aceptar casarte conmigo— dijo con una sonrisa y abrió una cajita que tenía un anillo.

Masahiro lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió, con un brazo sostuvo a Kaori, y el otro lo estiró hacia Kousuke, quien tomó su mano con delicadeza.

—Gracias a ti, será un honor— contestó.

Kousuke besó la mano de Masahiro, antes de colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Esta vez sí es de mi medida— comentó riendo.

Kousuke se sonrojó, recordando la vez que le había regalado un anillo y no le quedó, teniendo que usarlo en una cadena.

Masahiro se acercó a su pareja y lo besó en los labios. Kousuke de inmediato correspondió el beso y lo profundizó.

Miho y Kensuke fueron los primeros en enterarse de la noticia, después se enteraron los amigos de cada uno. Miho, muy emocionada, comenzó a poner manos a la obra para planear la boda.

De esa manera, el tiempo comenzó a pasar, llegando la primera navidad de Kaori.

El cálido ambiente familiar llenaba de alegría a Masahiro, no podía evitar desear que esos momentos duraran para siempre.

Miho colocó una cámara sobre un trípode, y la programó para que la fotografía se tomara sola. Se sentó en el sillón, al lado de Masahiro, quien estaba sentado al medio de ella y de Kousuke, con Kaori en sus brazos. Atrás de ellos estaban de pie Kensuke y Hasekura.

La fotografía se tomó, Miho se paró emocionada para programar nuevamente la cámara y tomar más fotografías. Aquellos momentos preciados se quedarían guardados en ellas para siempre.


	19. Meses

Capítulo 19: Meses

Año nuevo llegó y el tiempo siguió pasando con tranquilidad, rápido sin esperar a nadie.

Kaori estaba cada vez más grande y bella. Masahiro estaba sentado sobre un sillón, con ella sentada entre su pecho y piernas.

Ya estaban en el mes de enero, dentro de unos pocos días sería el cumpleaños de Masahiro, cumpliría 19 años.

Kaori estaba bastante despierta, balbuceaba y miraba con sus grandes ojos azules a su madre. Masahiro sonrió, tomó el babero que estaba en el cuello de su hija y le secó la boca, la cual estaba llena de baba.

Kousuke apareció por detrás de Masahiro y lo besó en la cabeza. Kaori al ver a su padre, comenzó a ponerse inquieta y a balbucear más.

—Hola, pequeña— Kousuke la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y le besó en la mejilla.

Masahiro sonrió ante esa escena, y luego bostezó, se sentía muy cansado, después de todo su hija consumía todas sus energías, y habían noches en las que no podía dormir ni ocho horas.

Llegó el día 15 de enero, cumpleaños de Masahiro, pero a él le daba igual en realidad, lo único que deseaba era que Kaori siguiera estando sana.

En la mañana fue despertado por un llanto de su hija, el cual fue calmado por Kousuke. Trató de seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo, por lo que finalmente se levantó. En el comedor fue recibido por una torta con velas por parte de Miho.

Ya en la tarde, sus amigos de la preparatoria llegaron a visitarlo.

Llegaron muy animados y radiantes, pero en el momento que fueron recibidos por el cumpleañero, se sintieron fuera de lugar. Masahiro tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, tenía rasguños en su cara hechos por Kaori, y estaba vestido con ropa casual, la cual justo ella misma le había vomitado encima.

—Te ves muy bien— comentó Yamabe, el del pañuelo en el cuello. Shige y Yoshida asintieron.

Masahiro los miró con frustración, no era necesario mentir.

A pesar de su cansancio, pasó una buena tarde de cumpleaños con sus amigos.

El tiempo siguió pasando, Miho había conseguido unos buenos contactos para organizar la boda. A pesar de que Kousuke le había dicho que no se preocupara, que él quería algo simple, ella quiso encargarse de todo.

El invierno estaba en su punto máximo, Masahiro ni por ningún motivo sacaba a Kaori fuera de casa. No había sido hace mucho que la niña había tenido un poco de fiebre, la cual lo había hecho preocuparse muchísimo.

La fecha de la boda ya estaba decidida, se casarían en junio. Masahiro quería que su hija estuviera un poco más grande, no quería separarse mucho de ella bajo ningún motivo.

Llegó el mes de abril, la llegada de la primavera tenía a los días extraños, a veces hacía mucho calor y a veces hacía mucho frío. Masahiro no se sentía a gusto sacando a Kaori de casa con un clima tan loco.

Dejó a Kaori durmiendo sobre su cuna, y se fue a la cocina, en busca de algo para tomar.

—Masahiro-chan— escuchó decir a Miho.

Se acercó a ella, quien le sonrió y volvió a hablar.

—El fin de semana iremos a elegir tu traje.

—¿Eh? ¿No es muy pronto?

—El tiempo pasará volando, tienes que elegir el mejor traje.

—No quiero sacar a Kaori al frío.

—Puede quedarse con Kou-chan. Él no puede acompañarnos, no puede ver el traje que usará su novio.

—Dejarla con él…

—Estará bien, Masahiro-chan.

El nombrado suspiró, y asintió con su cabeza.

Su hija ya tenía 8 meses de vida, era bastante juguetona, risueña y muy consentida de su padre.

Llegó el día domingo, Kousuke se quedó en casa junto a Kaori, mientras que Masahiro junto a Miho se fueron al centro comercial.

Al llegar allá, entraron a una tienda especializada en trajes de bodas.

Miho hizo que Masahiro se probara un elegante traje blanco con corbatín azul. Al salir del probador, con las mejillas muy rojas de la vergüenza, modeló para ella.

—¡Me gusta mucho, Masahiro-chan!

Él se miró en un espejo, el traje también le gustaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado al vérselo puesto.

—Lo que importa es que te guste a ti— comentó ella.

Masahiro se quedó mirando su reflejo por unos segundos, aún le costaba asimilar que pronto se casaría, jamás cuando niño se le había ocurrido que algún día él se casaría con otro hombre. Para empezar, ni siquiera se imaginaba teniendo una relación con alguien, ni hablar sobre tener una hija.

También nunca se había imaginado ir de compras con una compañía maternal, Miho se había convertido en una persona muy importante para él, la quería como si fuera su propia madre.

Recordó a su madre y sintió un poco de pena, hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. No había sido la mejor madre, pero al menos nunca lo había dejado sin un techo y le había dado educación. Nunca miró en menos a su madre por el trabajo que ella tenía, eran pobres, él sabía que si su situación fuera la misma, también trabajaría en cualquier cosa con tal de que a Kaori no le faltara para comer.

Lo que sí, siempre estaría resentido con su madre por la gran falta de cariño y atención que tuvo hacia él cuando era un niño, tal vez por esa razón le costaba tanto despegarse de Kaori, tenía miedo de que ella se sintiera sola. Pero miraba a Miho, pensaba en Kousuke, sabía que ella no estaba sola como él siempre lo estuvo.

—¡Oh, Masahiro, te ves muy bien!— escuchó a una voz conocida.

El nombrado de inmediato se volteó, para encontrarse con Kensuke, quien lo miraba emocionado y era acompañado por Hasekura, quien miraba a su pareja con resentimiento por ese comentario.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó sin siquiera saludarlos.

—Han venido ayudar— respondió Miho sonriendo —yo iré a dar una vuelta más allá, me avisas si quieres el traje o si quieres ver otro.

Ella se alejó, dejándolos solos. Masahiro continuó mirándose en el espejo, le gustaba el traje, pero se sentía extraño.

—¿Por qué es blanco? Si tú no eres puro— comentó Hasekura.

Masahiro se sonrojó y lo miró con frustración.

—¡Eso da igual! Me gusta este traje, elegiré este.

—Buena elección— felicitó Kensuke, emocionado.

—Te ves bien, aunque no le hagas justicia al color de tu traje— comentó Hasekura.

—Ay, Asaya, no digas eso, Masahiro es muy puro.

—Tan puro que el espíritu santo le trajo una hija.

—Bueno, su corazón sí es puro.

Masahiro ocultó su rostro con sus manos, realmente frustrado y sonrojado de escucharlos.

—Me iré a cambiar, pero me quedo con este.

De esa manera, compraron todo lo planeado y regresaron a casa.

Como si fuera un flash, Masahiro corrió en busca de Kaori, quien estaba despierta en brazos de Kousuke, en la habitación de los tres.

Al entrar a la habitación, se quedó expectante de la bella imagen, le gustaba ver a su prometido y a su hija juntos.

Sonrió y se acercó a ellos, Kaori lo miró y sonrió también, comenzando a balbucear emocionada. Sintió una sensación muy bonita en el pecho, amaba ver sonreír a su hija, y le hacía sentir grande el ser él la razón de sus sonrisas.

—Ma…— balbuceó Kaori, de inmediato Masahiro abrió los ojos, mirándola atento.

Kousuke también se quedó en silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de la niña.

—Ma-má— balbuceó sin dejar de mirar y sonreírle a su madre.

—¿Dijo "mamá"?— preguntó Masahiro, conmocionado.

—Kaori, repítelo— dijo Kousuke emocionado —tu primera palabra.

—Ma-má.

—¡Kaori habló!— exclamó Masahiro y la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola.

—Kaori, di "papá"— pidió Kousuke.

Masahiro soltó una risita y siguió abrazando a su hija. Cada momento junto a ella lo valía todo.

El tiempo continuó pasando, y Masahiro era consumido por la ansiedad.

Con todo listo, el mes de junio inició, Kaori cumplió 10 meses, y el día más esperado llegó.

Un sábado 16 de junio que se volvería un día muy especial para Kousuke y Masahiro. El día de la boda de los dos.


	20. Boda

Capítulo 20: Boda

Masahiro despertó solo y con sueño, en la noche le había costado muchísimo dormir, y aquello no había sido culpa de Kaori.

Desde finales del mes de mayo, Miho había obligado a Masahiro y Kousuke a

estar separados para que se extrañaran, con la condición de que se volverían a reunir en el día de la boda.

Al principio a Masahiro no le había importado mucho, pero con el avance de los días había empezado a extrañar mucho a Kousuke.

El día de la boda por fin había llegado, y sus nervios lo tenían en el peor estado. Masahiro desayunó apenas, realmente le estaba costando mantenerse calmado.

—Masahiro-chan, termínate tu desayuno, es importante que comas bien hoy día —regañó Miho.

El nombrado asintió y suspiró.

—Todo saldrá bien, no estés tan desesperado, ¿verdad, Kaori? —dijo Kensuke, quien tenía a su sobrina en sus brazos.

—Hoy se casa tu madre, Kaori. ¿Estás muy feliz por él, verdad? —dijo Miho emocionada, mirando hacia su nieta.

La niña miró hacia Masahiro y sonrió.

—Mamá —balbuceó.

Masahiro sonrió a su hija, se quedó unos segundos pensativo y después tomó aire para tratar mantenerse calmado.

Kousuke no se encontraba en casa, había salido desde temprano, sus amigos Ayaka y Houjou iban a encargarse de ayudarlo en todo.

Masahiro logró terminar su desayuno, luego de eso comenzó a alistarse. Fue después de ponerse su traje de novio que los nervios regresaron a él.

Se quedó unos segundos frente a un espejo, su rostro estaba pálido y ya estaba empezando a dolerle el estómago.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación ser golpeada.

—Adelante —dijo teniendo problemas al formular la palabra.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hasekura, entrando a la habitación y vistiendo un traje de terno azul marino.

—¡Te ves muy guapo! —exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces mirando a otro hombre el día de tu boda? —preguntó sonrojándose un poco.

—Pero es verdad.

—Aunque cueste creerlo, te ves muy bien. Déjame ajustarte el corbatín —dijo acercándose a él.

Masahiro lo miró frustrado ante el comentario.

—¿Cuesta creer? —preguntó.

Hasekura sonrió con malicia, haciéndolo suspirar y luego reír.

Mientras que luchaba internamente contra su nerviosismo, Kousuke se encontraba en las mismas, a la vez que se alistaba, tenía a Ayaka aburrida y con ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Y si Masahiro se arrepiente? —murmuró.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan inseguro? Cálmate ya, Kousuke —reclamó ella.

—Es muy tierno ver a Kou-chan así —comentó Houjou riendo.

—Houjou, cuando te casaste con Ayaka, ¿también sentías miedo? —preguntó Kousuke, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Por supuesto que sí, ella es aterradora. —respondió y de inmediato recibió un zapato en la cabeza por parte de su esposa.

Kousuke ignoró a sus amigos y tomó aire, se sentía idiota por estar tan inseguro, junto a Masahiro habían superado tantas cosas como para dudar ahora de el amor de él.

Se armó de valor para continuar alistándose. Quería disfrutar de ese día, el día especial de Masahiro y él.

El tiempo pasó lento, mientras las ansias de que llegara la hora de inicio del evento crecían más y más.

Masahiro llegó a la iglesia donde se realizaría la boda, acompañado de su hija, Miho, Kensuke y Hasekura. Los nervios regresaron a él, y más fuertes que antes.

Kousuke ya se encontraba en el lugar, el cual ya estaba lleno de invitados.

Kensuke y Hasekura se encargaron de Kaori, quien estaba vestida de un lindo vestido blanco con encajes. Ellos se adelantaron en entrar, dejando a Masahiro y Miho solos.

—¿Masahiro-chan, te sientes bien? —preguntó la mujer.

El nombrado cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio, los nervios lo tenían muy mal, el miedo lo llenaba de dudas y muchas cosas negativas estaban empezando a pasar por su cabeza.

—Sabes, Masahiro-chan, el matrimonio no es más que buscar un título para sentirte seguro en esta sociedad.

Masahiro la miró sorprendido, olvidándose de todas las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza. Miho continuó hablando.

—Tú amas a Kou-chan y él a ti, ya viven juntos, tienen a Kaori-chan, el matrimonio no es más que formalizar y celebrar que están juntos. Es legalizar ante Dios y esta sociedad que ustedes se aman y quieren estar juntos formando una familia.

—Es cierto, en otras palabras yo ya soy su esposa.

—¿Esposa? —preguntó soltando una risita.

Masahiro se puso rojo, sintiendo mucha vergüenza de haber dicho eso. Miho dejó de reír, mirándolo ya tranquila.

—Más que eso, eres su familia, la persona que él ama.

Masahiro comenzó a mirarla fijamente, ella le sonrió con cariño.

—No estés tan nervioso y disfruta de este momento especial. Ustedes se aman y ahora van a demostrarlo uniéndose en matrimonio, eso es todo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, tía Miho.

—Muchas gracias a ti por amar a mi hijo. Por favor sigue cuidando de él.

—Por supuesto.

Ya más calmado gracias a las palabras de su suegra, Masahiro junto a ella entraron a la iglesia.

Cada segundo se volvió pesado, lleno de emociones, los nervios seguían a flote, pero ya podía calmarlos.

En el momento que estuvieron parados frente a altar, mirándose el uno al otro, se dieron cuenta que todo lo que habían luchado en el pasado había valido la pena, para llegar a ese momento. Sabían que el matrimonio no significaba el fin de los problemas, pero representaba lo que eran capaces de hacer entre los dos, su vida como padres estaba recién empezando, aún quedaban más cosas por las que seguir luchando, pero ahora lo harían bajo el título que otorgaba el matrimonio, y bajo la promesa de seguir amándose y respetándose.

Masahiro ya estaba al borde las lágrimas, miró a su pareja, él se veía realmente atractivo, su traje de novio se componía de una camisa negra y una chaqueta gris oscura.

Kousuke miró con una sonrisa orgullosa a Masahiro, a sus ojos se veía realmente hermoso. Había deseado mucho verlo vestir su traje de novio.

En el momento de dar los votos matrimoniales y colocarse los anillos, ambos se llenaron de sentimientos indescriptibles.

Sellaron con un beso la promesa de amarse y respetarse para toda la vida. Conectaron sus miradas, sin poder borrar las lágrimas y las sonrisas que se formaba en sus caras, mientras escuchaban los fuertes aplausos de todos los invitados.

Se sacaron muchas fotografías, recibieron felicitaciones de muchas personas, luego llegaron al recinto en el que celebrarían.

Masahiro tomó en sus brazos a Kaori y la abrazó. Kousuke se acercó a ellos y los atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído.

Los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a los recién casados, entre ellos estaban Shige, Yamabe y Yoshida, quienes lloraban emocionados y abrazaron a Masahiro.

Kousuke tomó en brazos a Kaori, mientras miraba con celos como su ahora esposo era abrazado por los tres hombres. Ayaka y Houjou se acercaron a él.

—No llevan ni 3 horas de casados y ya estamos ante un caso de infidelidad —comentó burlesco Houjou.

Ayaka soltó una risita al ver como un ojo de Kousuke se puso tiritón.

Matzusawa, Ryoko y Satou también habían sido invitadas, y ante la mirada de Kousuke se acercaron a Masahiro para felicitarlo y abrazarlo.

Miho se acercó a su hijo recién casado, ella llevaba bastante tiempo llorando de la emoción, Kensuke estaba en las mismas, por lo que ambos eran consolados por Hasekura.

—Jamás imaginé que llegaría el día en el que Kou-chan se casaría —comentó Miho.

—Cuesta creer que alguien aceptara casarse con él —contestó Hasekura.

Kousuke escuchó el comentario y lo miró irritado.

—No esperes mi bendición cuando tú quieras casarte.

—¿Casarse? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Kensuke.

Hasekura se sonrojó y miró con frustración a su novio, quien miraba hacia su hermano con confusión.

Kousuke soltó una risa burlesca y se fue a buscar a Masahiro, quien al notarlo le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero antes de llegar detuvo el paso y se quedó helado, alguien en específico se estaba acercando a ellos.

Masahiro dio unos pasos hacia atrás, teniendo una gran mueca de asombro en su rostro, Kousuke miró confundido hacia donde miraba su pareja y su expresión también cambió a una de asombro.

Frente a ellos estaba Megumi, la madre de Masahiro.


	21. Madre

Capítulo 21: Madre

Masahiro se quedó helado y sin palabras al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él. No se había esperado su presencia, en especial por el largo tiempo que llevaba sin verla.

Megumi lo miró apenada y se acercó a él. Podía verse en sus ojos la cantidad de emociones que estaba reteniendo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —logró decir Masahiro.

—Yo la invité —habló Miho, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes.

Masahiro se quedó en silencio, miró angustiado a su madre, observándola detenidamente. Megumi respiró hondo y logró hablar.

—Masahiro, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte que no sé cómo comenzar. He sido una pésima madre, a pesar de que siempre he estado consciente del gran hijo que eres, puede que sea muy tarde, pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo, y darte las gracias, porque a pesar de que no pude darte el buen ejemplo que necesitabas, por ti mismo fuiste capaz de salir adelante y ser lo que eres hoy.

El nombrado se quedó en shock, su pecho comenzó a doler y varias lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos.

Kousuke lo miró apenado, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, era el momento adecuado para que ellos se dijeran sus verdades a la cara.

—Ma-má —balbuceó Kaori, moviendo su mano hacia Masahiro. Al ser ignorada, continuó llamándolo más.

Megumi miró hacia la niña y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin ningún permiso. Kaori miró su abuela y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Me he perdido de tantas cosas —comentó Megumi, llevando sus manos a su rostro.

—Te perdono —dijo Masahiro con firmeza, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de su madre—, con Kaori he entendido muchas cosas que antes ignoraba, criar a un hijo es difícil, incluso si tienes ayuda. Nosotros estábamos solos, pero a pesar de todo eso nunca me abandonaste.

—Masahiro, lo lamento tanto.

Masahiro comenzó a llorar, pero a paso rápido se acercó a ella y la atrapó en un abrazo.

—De verdad lo lamento por todo, Masahiro.

—Yo también.

—He sido una mala madre.

—No has sabido serlo, pero sí has dado lo mejor de ti, eso no te hace una mala madre.

—Te amo, hijo.

Masahiro pegó un salto ante esas palabras y la abrazó más fuerte.

—Y yo a ti. Te amo, mamá.

Luego de llorar y decirse todas las cosas que tanto querían decir, ambos se calmaron y empezaron a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Megumi se acercó a Kousuke, quien aún tenía en sus brazos a Kaori.

—Perdón —habló ella.

Kousuke la miró muy sorprendido. Megumi continuó hablando.

—Tú has hecho tanto por mi hijo, y yo te traté de lo peor, te llamé incluso pedófilo y pensé cosas malas sobre ti. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Masahiro, por amarlo y ayudarlo en todo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kousuke.

—Debió haber sido muy duro para usted, pero Masahiro es un gran hombre, gracias a usted —contestó.

Megumi abrió los ojos sorprendida, iba a responder acerca de eso, cuando Kaori comenzó a balbucear y a moverse inquieta.

—Kaori —la nombró Kousuke, tratando de calmarla.

Megumi soltó una risita, provocando que él la mirara confundido.

—Es un nombre muy hermoso.

—Lo eligió Masahiro.

—Ya veo —sonrió, Kousuke la miró con curiosidad—, cuando Masahiro era un niño, le conté que si hubiera sido niña su nombre habría sido Kaori, a él le gustó bastante.

Kousuke la miró sorprendido y sonrió.

—¿Quiere cargarla?

Megumi sonrió emocionada. Kaori, quien seguía inquieta, se tranquilizó al ser tomada por su abuela.

—Es hermosa, de verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

Kousuke sonrió y observó contento la imagen de ambas.

Mientras tanto, Masahiro se acercó a Miho y la abrazó, agradeciéndole por todo. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza.

La fiesta continuó, Kousuke y Masahiro bailaron una canción especial para los dos y disfrutaron de la celebración de su matrimonio.

Masahiro miró hacia todos los invitados, miró hacia Kensuke y Hasekura, sabía que sin ellos tal vez se hubiera demorado mucho más en descubrir su amor por Kousuke, miró hacia su madre y su suegra, se sentía agradecido de tener presentes en su vida a esas dos mujeres, miró a Kousuke, su esposo, el amor de su vida y la persona que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante, y por último miró a Kaori, su pequeña hija, la persona por la que deseaba seguir adelante en su vida, la persona que más amaba. Se sentía agradecido de estar en ese lugar, junto a todas esas personas, de poder sentirse tan feliz.

No era el fin, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa, y realmente se sentía preparado para todo lo que empezaba.

Pasó un mes luego del matrimonio, Masahiro y Kousuke ya eran una pareja de casados legalmente frente a todas las autoridades. Habían pasado una luna de miel increíble, pero la rutina de siempre ya había llegado a sus vidas, aunque con Kaori en casa, pocas veces se mantenía la misma rutina.

Kaori andaba por los pasillos de la casa, gateando de un lado a otro, poniendo los pelos en punta a Masahiro.

Era día domingo, Kousuke y Masahiro ya tenían planes para salir junto a Kaori, irían a visitar a Megumi.

Megumi vivía sola en su departamento, no hace mucho había echado a Sugimoto. Kousuke le había contado lo que aquel hombre había intentado hacerle a Masahiro, lo que llevó a ambos a unir fuerzas y darle su merecido.

Al llegar al departamento, Masahiro vio con espanto como el lugar estaba bastante sucio, a pesar del intento que había hecho Megumi por mantener todo decente para la visita de ellos. De esa manera, terminó haciendo el aseo, obligando a su madre a ayudarlo para que aprendiera cómo debía mantener el orden.

Kousuke con Kaori en sus brazos observó todo. Se sentía realmente contento de ver a su esposo con su madre juntos, le alegraba el alma verlos llevarse bien y compartir entre ellos.

Al momento de irse a casa, se fueron caminando, Kousuke llevaba a Kaori en sus brazos y Masahiro tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estaba pensando lo que quiero hacer el próximo año, quiero estudiar gastronomía —habló Masahiro.

Kousuke detuvo el paso y lo miró sorprendido, rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Eso es genial, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

Masahiro sonrió conmovido y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Kaori empezó a reír y miró a Kousuke, recibiendo una mirada de ternura por parte de sus padres.

—Pa-pá —balbuceó ella.

Kousuke y Masahiro la miraron sorprendidos, a pesar de que ella solía balbucear varias palabras, por fin decía "papá" por primera vez.

—Pa-pá, pa-pá.

—¡Kaori al fin lo dijiste! ¡Kousuke, al fin! —exclamó Masahiro.

Kousuke se quedó en silencio, de la nada cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡¿Kousuke?! —exclamó Masahiro, muy preocupado.

—Te demoraste mucho, Kaori…

La nombrada comenzó a reír, Kousuke la abrazó con emoción.

—Estás tan grande.

Masahiro soltó una risita y se unió al abrazo de ellos dos.

—Sin duda alguna, Kaori está muy grande.

Ambos conectaron miradas y sonrieron con alegría. Juntos formaban una gran equipo criando a Kaori, eran una pequeña familia que de seguro en el futuro crecería.

Los años pasaron de esa manera, siendo los dos testigos del crecimiento de Kaori. Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras caídas de dientes, sus primeras palabras bien moduladas, sus primeros días en el prescolar, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era una nueva experiencia, llena de miedos y alegrías.

Kaori cumplió 9 años, a su corta edad ya era una niña muy inteligente. Era ingeniosa y traviesa, amaba a sus padres con toda su vida, también a sus abuelas, sus tíos y a los nuevos integrantes de su familia.

Masahiro sonrió contento al sentir las manitos de Kaori acariciando su vientre.

—Seré la mejor hermana mayor —aseguró.

—Sin duda lo serás —contestó Masahiro.

—Aunque tendrás que tener paciencia doble —comentó Kousuke.

—Pobre de ellos que se porten mal conmigo —dijo Kaori con una sonrisa.

Masahiro acarició el cabello de su hija, quien seguía acariciando su vientre.

—¡Kyousuke está pateando! —exclamó Kaori.

—¿Cómo sabes que es Kyosuke y no Keisuke el que patea? —preguntó Kousuke.

—Porque Keisuke es más tranquilo.

Masahiro soltó una gran risita, mirando con mucho cariño a Kaori.

Kousuke sonrió con ternura y besó en la frente a su esposo. Masahiro esperaba gemelos y tenía 8 meses. Los pequeños serían llamados Kyosuke y Keisuke.

Masahiro había logrado completar sus estudios de gastronomía y llevaba ya un largo tiempo trabajando en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Se sentía feliz con su nuevo embarazo y muy emocionado por como su familia estaba creciendo.

Kaori se sentía muy feliz de ser hermana mayor, estaba ansiosa por conocer ya a sus hermanos.

Y Kousuke también se sentía muy feliz, estaba emocionado con la llegada de los gemelos, pero había algo que realmente lo tenía preocupado. A Masahiro le estaba costando sobrellevar más ese embarazo, era comprensible ya que eran gemelos, mas tenía el gran miedo de que el embarazo se complicara y que no sólo la vida de los niños se viera en peligro, sino que también la de Masahiro.

Kousuke miró con cariño a su esposo e hija, ambos eran su vida, y por ellos seguiría luchando para verlos felices y a salvo.


	22. Angustia

Capítulo 22: Angustia

En la casa de los Oshiba vivían Kousuke, Masahiro, Kaori y Miho. Hace tres años Kensuke se había ido a vivir al departamento de Hasekura.

Masahiro tenía 27 años, ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo y cada día se quedaba en casa, tenía licencia por prenatal. Miho y Kaori se preocupaban de él y lo cuidaban, hasta que en la tarde llegaba Kousuke de su trabajo como profesor. Kousuke tenía 39 años y seguía trabajando en el mismo lugar, sólo que con los años su sueldo había aumentado y tenía un cargo como miembro importante del establecimiento.

Era de noche, Kaori dormía en su propia habitación, al igual que Miho. Kousuke y Masahiro compartían su habitación matrimonial.

Ya era de medianoche, cuando Kousuke despertó de golpe al escuchar un quejido de dolor.

Se levantó con rapidez y miró a Masahiro, quien tenía las manos en su vientre y una gran mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Masahiro, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó, muy preocupado.

El nombrado ya botaba lágrimas de sus ojos por el dolor.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que me duele mucho. Tengo contracciones —respondió.

Kousuke lo miró angustiado, tomó su mano para tratar de transmitirle un poco de calma.

—Te llevaré al hospital.

—No es necesario, ya me siento mejor.

—Tienes que despertarme de inmediato, cuando el dolor empiece.

Masahiro formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual fue interrumpida por otra punzada de dolor.

Ambos pasaron una mala noche, la cual se vio reflejadas en sus aspectos al día siguiente.

Kousuke se fue a trabajar, sintiéndose frustrado por tener que dejar a Masahiro en casa.

Megumi llegó a la casa de los Oshiba, sabía la situación por la que pasaba su hijo y estaba muy preocupada por él. Ella y Miho se encargaban de su bienestar.

Kaori había sido llevada al colegio por su padre, pero su mal ánimo era notorio para todos. Ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su madre y tenía mucho miedo, sabía que si Masahiro no se cuidaba bien, el embarazo podía complicarse, incluso las vidas de él y los gemelos podían verse en peligro.

Llegó la tarde, y como era rutina de las últimas semanas en las que Masahiro no podía salir de casa por su estado, Kaori esperó que alguna de sus abuelas la fuera a buscar al colegio, pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar y ninguna llegaba.

Kaori se comenzó a preocupar, sabía que no existía la posibilidad de que simplemente se habían olvidado de ella, sabía que algo había pasado y por eso nadie llegaba. Pensó en Masahiro, cada pensamiento lo llevaba a él, tenía miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado.

Se cumplió hora y media esperando, cuando pudo ver a los lejos como dos hombres caminaban a paso rápido hacia ella. Al verlos, Kaori supo de inmediato que algo malo había pasado en casa.

Kensuke y Hasekura llegaron al colegio de Kaori para buscarla y llevarla a casa. Kaori corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a su tío Kensuke.

—¿Qué pasó con mi mamá? —preguntó sin siquiera saludarlos.

Kensuke se sobresaltó y miró angustiado a Hasekura, quien los miraba sin saber tampoco qué decir. Decidieron decir la verdad, después de todo sabían que Kaori no era para nada tonta.

—Tuvo una recaída y fue hospitalizado, pero no te preocupes, se encuentra bien —respondió Kensuke.

Kaori se puso pálida y apretó los dientes, su más grande miedo estaba a pocos pasos de hacerse realidad.

—Por ahora te quedarás con nosotros, Kaori.

La niña asintió y abrazó con más fuerza a su tío, quien le devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza y cariño.

Hasekura y Kensuke estaban muy encariñados con ella, por lo que habían aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces cuidar de ella, mientras Masahiro se mantuviera en el hospital.

Ambos llevaron a la niña al departamento en el que vivían, tratando de distraerla para que aquellos problemas no afectaran tan negativamente en ella.

En el momento que Kousuke recibió una llamada de su madre, diciéndole que habían tenido que llevar a Masahiro al hospital, él pidió permiso con sus superiores y dejó su trabajo para ir a ese lugar. Al llegar allá, fue recibido por la noticia de que su esposo quedaría hospitalizado. Ahora se sentía devastado.

La salud de Masahiro no se encontraba del todo bien, aquello era algo que ya todos sabían. Kousuke tenía miedo, no quería perder a su esposo ni a sus hijos.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar lentamente, cada día Miho y Megumi visitaban a Masahiro, Kousuke iba también después del trabajo, y día por medio, Hasekura y Kensuke llevaban a Kaori.

Acostado en la camilla del hospital, Masahiro se llenaba de angustia cada vez que su hija iba a visitarlo.

Kaori luchaba por mantenerse firme y no llorar, pero a su corta edad aquello no era algo tan fácil. Luego de varias visitas mostrándose seria, llegó el momento en el que ya no dio más.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo te vas a recuperar?

Masahiro sintió una punzada en su pecho al escucharla hablar, unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

—Kaori, ya pronto estaré bien, te lo prometo.

—Mamá, te extraño mucho.

Kaori comenzó a llorar, sorprendiendo a sus padres, abuelas y tíos que estaban presentes.

Para Masahiro fue un gran shock verla llorar, sabía el carácter que tenía su hija, desde bebé que no había sido buena para llorar, por lo que verla en ese momento de ese modo, se le rompía el corazón.

—Kaori…

La niña se subió a la camilla y se recostó al lado de su madre, abrazándolo.

Masahiro sentía miedo, miedo de no poder sobrellevar su embarazo y dejarla sola, dejarla a ella y a Kousuke solos.

La hora de visitas terminó, y con aún el llanto y el dolor, Kaori debió irse y despedirse de su madre.

Masahiro se quedó devastado y solo en aquella habitación. No pudo hacer nada para calmar a su hija, su pecho comenzó a arder del dolor y sus gemelos habían estado pateando con fuerza desde el momento que escucharon a su hermana mayor llorar.

Al salir del hospital, Kousuke tomó en sus brazos a su hija, ella lo miró sorprendida y un poco avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaba armando.

—Sigue llorando, Kaori. Bota todo lo que te angustia.

Los ojos de la niña volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Abrazó con fuerza a su padre, quien le permitió ocultar su rostro en su hombro y seguir llorando.

—Tengo miedo, papá. No quiero que nada malo le pase a mamá.

Kousuke sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, él tenía el mismo miedo, pero sabía que debía mantener calmada a su niña.

—No pienses eso, mamá estará bien, te lo prometo.

Kaori paró un poco de llorar, mirándolo detenidamente.

—Las promesas no se pueden romper.

—Lo sé, por eso te prometo que mamá y los gemelos estarán bien.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

—Por supuesto.

Kousuke besó en la frente a Kaori, tratando de transmitirle la calma y la confianza que más necesitaba ella.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Kousuke recibió una llamada del hospital, él junto a Miho y Megumi se fueron de inmediato para allá. Kensuke y Hasekura, quienes se habían quedado a pasar la noche en la casa de los Oshiba, se quedaron a cargo de Kaori.

Masahiro había entrado en trabajo de parto, y no se encontraba en el mejor estado.


	23. Familia (Final)

Capítulo final: Familia

Kaori despertó de golpe, sintiéndose extraña, estaba en la cama de sus padres porque había dormido con Kousuke, pero ahora él no se encontraba allí.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar confundida hacia la sala de estar. Al llegar allá se encontró con sus tíos Kensuke y Hasekura.

—Buenos días, Kaori —saludó Kensuke.

—Buenos días —contestó confundida y miró a su alrededor—, ¿y papá? ¿ya se fue a trabajar?

Kensuke la miró dudoso, desvió su mirada a Hasekura, quien los miraba apenado.

—Lo mejor es decirle la verdad, Kensuke.

El nombrado se sobresaltó al recibir una mirada confusa por parte de su sobrina.

—Kaori, tus hermanitos ya van a nacer —dijo muy nervioso.

Los ojos de Kaori se iluminaron, pero de inmediato el miedo se apoderó de ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y se sintió amenazada por las lágrimas.

—¿Y mi mamá cómo está?

Hasekura se acercó a Kaori y la sorprendió dándole un abrazo.

—A tu mamá le gusta siempre preocuparnos, pero debes estar tranquila, créele a tu papá cuando te dice que tu mamá estará bien.

Kensuke miró sorprendido la escena, rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Tío Asaya tiene razón, tu mamá es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que dará todo de sí para poder estar bien, Kaori.

—Tío Kensuke…

—Además, mi hermano está con él, no permitirá que algo salga mal.

—Ve a ponerte algo bonito, de seguro la abuela Miho sacará muchas fotos de todos —sugirió Hasekura.

—Cierto. —Kaori se limpió las pocas lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos y sonrió.

Hasekura y Kensuke sonrieron al verla tan determinada.

—Los quiero mucho, tío Ken, tío Asaya.

—Y nosotros te amamos —confesó Kensuke, de inmediato Hasekura asintió con su cabeza.

Los dos abrazaron a su amada sobrina, de verdad tenían un gran cariño por ella y lo que más deseaban era verla ser feliz.

Mientras tanto, Kousuke se encontraba en el hospital, totalmente angustiado y acompañado de Miho y Megumi.

Pensó en la vez que su primogénita nació, también había estado muy preocupado, pero la preocupación de esa vez no se comparaba en nada a como se sentía ahora. El temor de perder a Masahiro era real, lo peor es que no había nada que le asegurara que él saldría bien de todo.

Masahiro se sentía fatal, todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Él era consciente de su condición, sabía que estaba muy débil, y realmente temía empeorar su estado y no podar soportar todo. Lo anestesiaron para hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, esta vez, en lo contrario a cuando nació Kaori, lo anestesiaron por completo.

Masahiro comenzó a soñar. Estaba en su antiguo hogar, el departamento en el que creció y vivió tantos años con su madre.

Estaba acostado sobre su cama, la cual le pareció bastante grande. Se bajó de ella y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a ser un niño.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

Masahiro corrió hacia el baño, donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo, se miró en él y llevó sus manos a su cabello, mirándolo y agarrándolo con terror.

—No puede ser…

Observó su cabello anaranjado, sus orejas sin orificios, su cuerpo delgado y debilucho, su apariencia de infante. Muchas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, se tiró al suelo y soltó un desgarrador grito.

—¿Por qué he vuelto a ser un niño? Yo no quería esto…

Se quedó unos segundos así, hasta que se levantó lentamente del suelo, miró de nuevo su reflejo y salió corriendo del baño.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Llegó a la sala de estar, la cual estaba oscura y sin ninguna persona. Masahiro se quedó en silencio observando el lugar, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba; el desorden, la soledad, la oscuridad, todo aquello de lo que por fin se había alejado, estaba nuevamente ahí presente.

—Estoy solo…

Masahiro cayó al piso, sentándose de rodillas, otra vez comenzó a llorar. De repente, pegó un salto y llevó sus manos a su vientre, el cual estaba plano.

Su llanto aumentó y comenzó a soltar otro grito desgarrador.

—No quiero volver a estar así, quiero estar con ustedes, Kaori, Kousuke…

Masahiro se dejó llevar por el tormento que sentía, sin dejar de llorar y llamar los nombres de quienes conformaban su familia. La familia con la que tanto había soñado y la que ahora no estaba con él.

—¡Kaori! ¡Kousuke!

—Masahiro —escuchó su nombre ser dicho.

Miró hacia el frente y vio la puerta de su departamento abierta, al medio de ella estaba Kousuke y detrás de él podía verse el cielo nocturno y estrellado. Abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa, su esposo estaba totalmente diferente, lo reconoció porque había visto fotos así de él, estaba como un niño.

—Kousuke…

El nombrado sonrió y caminó hacia él, hasta quedarse parado frente a frente.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Masahiro lo miró sorprendido, rápidamente sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Pensé que había regresado al pasado y que había perdido todo lo que teníamos construido juntos.

Kousuke lo miró con comprensión, acercó su mano hacia su cabello y lo acarició.

—Si eso fuera así, tendríamos que empezar desde cero. Si es a tu lado, viviría nuevamente cada momento contigo.

Masahiro sonrió y se levantó del suelo, sin despegar su mirada de Kousuke.

—Pero no es así —Escucharon hablar a una voz femenina

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta del departamento, donde una pequeña niña los miraba con seriedad, era Kaori.

Masahiro se percató con sorpresa que él y Kousuke habían vuelto a ser adultos.

—Mamá —llamó Kaori, él de inmediato le prestó atención—. Regresemos ya, por favor.

Él entendió esa petición, vio como Kousuke sonrió y caminó hacia su hija, tomándola en brazos. Ambos se miraron con cariño y después miraron hacia Masahiro.

—Te estamos esperando, por favor no nos dejes solos —habló Kaori.

Masahiro asintió y caminó hacia ellos.

—Jamás lo haría. Ustedes son la familia que siempre soñé tener.

—Masahiro, muchas gracias —habló Kousuke.

—Muchas gracias a ustedes.

Y todo se fue a negro.

Masahiro abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sintiendo la luz pegarle con fuerza, su vista comenzó a dolerle. Reconoció el blanco del lugar, estaba en una habitación del hospital.

—¡Mamá! —escuchó la voz de Kaori.

El bullicio comenzó a invadir la habitación, pero Masahiro sólo prestó atención a una persona. Su pequeña hija había comenzado a llorar y se había acercado a su pecho, él a pesar de estar conectado a algunas máquinas, logró acariciarle su cabello y espalda.

—Kaori…

—Masahiro, bienvenido —escuchó la voz de Kousuke.

Al mirarlo sus ojos se iluminaron, él en sus brazos tenía un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta.

Masahiro miró a su alrededor, Miho y Megumi estaban también en la habitación, su vista se dirigió a su madre, donde nuevamente sus ojos se iluminaron, ella tenía otro bebé de la misma manera que el anterior.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a atenderlo, y de un momento a otro, Masahiro al fin tenía a sus pequeños gemelos en sus brazos. Muchas lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y el pecho se le llenó de una sensación cálida. Estaba vivo, se sentía muy débil, pero estaba estable, sus hijos habían nacido sanos, a pesar de que habían tenido que nacer tiempo antes del correspondiente.

La mayoría se retiró de la habitación, quedando solamente Kousuke y Kaori acompañando a Masahiro y los gemelos.

—Bienvenidos, Kyousuke, Keisuke. Yo soy Kaori, su hermana mayor —dijo la niña acercándose a ellos.

Masahiro sonrió con ternura al escucharla y miró a los pequeños bebés que estaban durmiendo. Los dos niños tenían el cabello negro, pero tenían las mismas facciones suyas.

Kousuke se acercó a ellos, miró a Masahiro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Muchas gracias, Masahiro.

El nombrado sonrió y asintió, sin saber qué más decir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, realmente estaba feliz de estar viviendo ese momento con su familia.

El tiempo siguió su curso, siguieron existiendo altibajos, momentos de felicidad, tristeza y preocupación, pero así era la vida.

Kyuosuke y Keisuke ya tenían 10 meses de vida, gateaban de un lado a otro, poniendo los pelos en punta a sus padres y hermana. Ambos hermanos tenían los ojos como Masahiro, con la diferencia de que Kyousuke los tenía de color azul, mientras que los de Keisuke eran verdes.

Kaori tenía el mismo lunar de su padre en la barbilla y el mismo carácter justiciero.

Era día domingo, y los cinco habían salido a un parque a dar un paseo. Kousuke había tomado la misma manía de su madre de sacar un montón de fotografías. Le dio un corto beso en los labios a Masahiro, y luego tomó en brazos a Kaori para jugar con ella. Masahiro sonrió y miró a los gemelos que miraban todo con curiosidad a través del coche en el que estaban sentados.

Masahiro y Kousuke se sentían tan felices de tener a esos niños como hijos. Cada día era especial con ellos en su vida, y sabían que aún quedaban muchas cosas nuevas por descubrir. Estaban agradecidos y orgullosos de la familia que habían formado, de esa familia de los dos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora en actualizar aquí en Fanfiction.

Espero que esta dulce historia haya sido de su agrado. No la he editado, así que tiene varios errores, pido disculpas por ellos, espero pronto poder editarlos.

Este es el último capítulo, pero incluiré también tres extras que pertenecen a esta historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	24. Extra 1: El mejor regalo

**Extra 1:** El mejor regalo

Masahiro despertó con el sonido de la alarma, se removió entre las frazadas, chocando con un cuerpo cálido que dormía a su lado.

—No quiero ir a trabajar —murmuró.

Sintió un toque en su cabeza y fijó su mirada sobre la de su pareja. Kousuke lo miraba sonriente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Masahiro sonrió y se dejó llevar por la caricia.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Kousuke con una voz suave.

—Gracias, aunque no tiene nada de feliz que justo cayera lunes —contestó con una risita.

Kousuke rió con él. Se acomodaron en la cama y se quedaron un rato más disfrutando del tiempo entre los dos, a través de caricias y besos.

La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada y fue abierta enseguida. Kousuke y Masahiro detuvieron sus acciones y miraron hacia la pequeña persona que había entrado a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—¡Mamá, feliz cumpleaños!

Masahiro y Kousuke miraron sorprendidos a la niña que había entrado con una bandeja en sus manos.

Kaori Oshiba tenía 6 años y era la primogénita de ellos, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, era la versión femenina de Kousuke, incluso tenía su mismo lunar.

La niña se acercó a la cama donde se encontraban sus padres, caminando con cuidado de no botar la bandeja.

—Kaori, ¿tú misma lo hiciste todo? —preguntó Masahiro, muy sorprendido.

En la bandeja había una taza de café, unas tostadas con mantequilla y unas flores de adorno.

—Sí, yo hice las tostadas y la abuela Miho me ayudó a preparar el café. Quería sorprenderte —respondió la niña.

—Y sí que lo hiciste —contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kousuke ayudó a Kaori a dejar la bandeja sobre la cama, luego ella fue tomada por Masahiro para atraparla en un gran abrazo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Kaori!

La nombrada soltó una risita y se dejó abrazar por su madre.

—Desayuna, mamá. Se te hará tarde.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Masahiro se acomodó sobre la cama, Kousuke salió por un momento para preparar el desayuno de él y Kaori, al regresar, los tres empezaron a desayunar sentados sobre la cama.

Kaori sonrió orgullosa al observar a Masahiro comer su tostada y poner una mueca de agrado.

—Te despertaste temprano tú solita —comentó Kousuke burlesco.

—No es la primera vez que lo hago, papá —reclamó Kaori.

—Te quedaron muy ricas las tostadas, Kaori. Muchas gracias —dijo Masahiro, mirándola con cariño.

Kaori sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo, mamá.

Masahiro sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos para darle un pequeño y profundo abrazo, mientras le tomaba el cabello y se lo acariciaba.

Kousuke miró con ternura aquella escena, y luego de unos segundos también se les unió al abrazo.

Masahiro se sentía muy feliz, su pequeña hija cada día demostraba estar más grande, la amaba y le llenaba el alma saber y sentir que ella también lo amaba a él. Su mejor regalo había sido aquel desayuno preparado por las propias manos de Kaori, una gran muestra de amor dada por ella.

En la tarde después de un agradable día de trabajo, donde fue felicitado por todos sus colegas, llegó a casa donde su esposo e hija, quienes junto a Miho, Kensuke y Hasekura le hicieron una cena para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Masahiro se sentía eternamente agradecido de pertenecer a esa familia y deseaba seguir pasando sus cumpleaños con todos ellos.

* * *

Este extra pertenece a mi fanfic "Días con Masahiro" publicado en Wattpad, el cual fue creado por la #MasahiroWeek realizada en enero del 2018.


	25. Extra 2: Limpieza en compañía

**Extra 2:** Limpieza en compañía

Masahiro abrió sus ojos con espanto, apretó sus puños y respiró con prisa, la sala de estar que había dejado limpia en la mañana se encontraba toda hecha un desastre.

Sabía quienes eran los culpables, por lo que tragó saliva y a paso firme salió al patio de su casa a buscarlos.

—¡Niños! —los llamó.

Unos pequeños gemelos de aproximadamente 7 años, miraron de inmediato a su madre, muy nerviosos porque sabían a qué se debía su llegada.

—¿Qué pasó en la sala de estar?

Kyosuke era el mayor de los gemelos, su cabello era negro como su padre Kousuke, mientras que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Masahiro, sólo que de color azul.

—Fue Shin —respondió.

Masahiro miró al nombrado perro que estaba durmiendo bajo una sombra, aquel animal era muy flojo, apenas se levantaba para comer. A pesar de que era de la misma raza, él era muy diferente a su antepasado Shigeo.

Keisuke, el menor de los gemelos, miró enojado a su hermano. Él también tenía el cabello negro, pero sus ojos eran verdes e iguales a los de su madre.

—Kyou, ¿qué nos ha dicho mamá sobre las mentiras?

El nombrado miró apenado hacia Masahiro, quien lo miraba con un semblante serio. Keisuke suspiró y tomó la mano de su hermano,luego enfrentó con la mirada a su madre.

—Ordenaremos enseguida, lo sentimos mucho, mamá.

—Pero a mí no me gusta ordenar —comentó Kyousuke.

Masahiro suspiró y luego soltó una risita, aquellos niños tenían personalidades tan diferentes, pero a la vez se complementaban.

—Los ayudaré, pero tienen que prometer que no se volverá a repetir. Ni el desorden… —miró a Kyousuke —ni las mentiras.

—Sí, mamá, lo siento mucho —contestó el gemelo mayor.

—Lo prometemos, mamá —concluyó Keisuke.

Masahiro se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa, siendo seguido por los dos pequeños niños.

Ya en la sala de estar, Masahiro le entregó un escoba a Kyousuke y una pala a Keisuke.

Guió a los niños sobre cómo debían barrer, divirtiéndose con sus inocentes ocurrencias. De esa manera, se divirtió toda la tarde haciendo el aseo con ellos, dejando el lugar deslumbrante.

Masahiro quería que sus hijos fueran autosuficientes, por lo que siempre les enseñaba todo lo que era necesario para ellos,dándole un buen ejemplo y manteniendo su hogar limpio para que ellos crecieran bien.

* * *

Este extra pertenece a mi fanfic "Días con Masahiro" publicado en Wattpad, el cual fue creado por la #MasahiroWeek realizada en enero del 2018.


	26. Extra 3: Lágrimas de orgullo

**Extra 3:** Lágrimas de orgullo

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, su pecho había comenzado a sentirse oprimido y la emoción se había apoderado de él. Masahiro se sentía de esa manera, mientras pisaba el suelo de su antigua secundaria.

Tenía bellos recuerdos de ese lugar, había pasado buenos momentos acompañado de Kensuke, aunque ninguno se comparaba a lo bien que lo había pasado con él y sus amigos en la preparatoria.

Recordaba con emoción la vez que se enteró que había quedado en la preparatoria que quería, y ahora la emoción que sentía era una muy parecida, mezclada con orgullo, su hija había logrado también entrar a la preparatoria que ella había querido.

Llegó hasta un pasillo donde ella lo esperaba, vistiendo su uniforme escolar de su secundaria, y teniendo en sus manos aquel objeto que demostraba que ya estaba graduada.

—¡Al fin seré una estudiante de preparatoria, mamá! —exclamó con una sonrisa inmensa.

Kaori Oshiba, la primogénita de Masahiro y Kousuke, ya tenía 15 años y entraría a la preparatoria. Ella era la versión femenina de su padre Kousuke, tenía el cabello negro y largo, y sus ojos eran azules e intimidantes, también tenía el mismo lunar de su padre en la barbilla.

Masahiro sonrió al verla, su pequeña hija estaba tan grande y cumplía sus propias metas. Kaori era una buena muchacha, odiaba las injusticias, por lo que muchas veces solía meterse en problemas por pelearse con otros, era protectora con todos los que estimaba, incluso sus amigas solían decir que era como una súper heroína.

—Sácate una foto conmigo, mamá.

Pero el silencio se apoderó del lugar, Kaori miró confundida a Masahiro, esperando una respuesta. Él sólo la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Mamá?

Y Masahiro no aguantó más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin su permiso. De inmediato, él se cubrió la cara, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¡Mamá! ¿qué pasa? —Kaori se acercó a él, mirándolo con mucha preocupación.

—Estás tan grande, Kaori, lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme tan conmovido —respondió sin dejar de llorar.

Kaori sonrió y lo abrazó, quedándose ambos de esa manera, mientras Masahiro se dejaba llevar y continuaba llorando.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kaori.

—Soy lo que soy gracias a ti y a papá, yo estoy orgullosa de tenerlos como padres.

Masahiro siguió llorando, llenándose de la calidez que le transmitía el abrazo de su hija, quien sólo sonreía y lo mantenía entre sus brazos con cariño.

Después de un rato, Masahiro se calmó y secó sus lágrimas, a la vez que Kaori lo miraba con mucho aprecio.

—Debemos ir ya, nos esperan en la salida —comentó Masahiro.

—¿Y mi foto contigo?

—Pero tengo los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

—No importa, así recordaré mejor este momento —afirmó con una sonrisa.

Madre e hija se sacaron una fotografía, luego se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida de la secundaria.

—Por cierto, Mamá, ahora que entraré a la preparatoria, ¿puedo teñirme el cabello?

—¿De qué color?

—De muchos colores, quiero hacer una mezcla.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Es broma —soltó una risita—. ¿Cómo crees que me vería rubia?

Masahiro sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, mirándola con mucho cariño.

—Con cualquier color te verás hermosa.

Kaori sonrió, detuvo el paso unos segundos para darle un beso en la mejilla, y aún tomados de la mano continuaron caminando.

Masahiro se sentía orgulloso, feliz y muy agradecido de que aquella muchacha fuera su hija.

* * *

Este extra pertenece a mi fanfic "Días con Masahiro" publicado en Wattpad, el cual fue creado por la #MasahiroWeek realizada en enero del 2018.

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
